Rebelde
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Kagome foi embora a 2 anos mais por causa de uma promessa que ela fez para sua irmã voltou para completar o colegial com ela. Ela mudou completamente e alem do mais esta muito rebelde nao se deixa dominar .MUITA CONFUSAO,JOGOS,FESTAS E MUITA DIVERSAO.
1. A VINDA

Eu acordei com o barulho da televisao do aviao , as pessoas assistem tv muito alto . QUE COISA ,ninguem tem consideraçao por quem quer dormir ?

Olhei o relogio ainda eram 21:45 por que o tempo demorava pra passar?

Bendita hora que ela prometeu pra sua irman que iria terminar o seu ultimo ano junto com ela no japao.

_**-FLASH BACK -**_

_**-**__ka voce me promete uma coisa ?- sango perguntou _

_-O que ?- disse meio com do que a sua irma poderia pedir _

_-promete pra min que vai terminar o ultimo ano escolar aqui comigo?- disse com os olhos pidoes _

_-mais eu vou estar na Italia sango !- disse exasperda _

_- eu sei é por isso que voce vai vim e morar no meu apartamento junto com as outras pessoas ! Promete vai ?-disse me balançando _

_- tah sango eu prometo- disse levantando a mao direita - eu prometo!_

_- SERIO? EBBAA !-disse sango pulando e batendo as maos - TE AMO KA ! _

_- eu tbm sua louca -disse ela abraçando sango - mais agora eu tenho que ir se nao vou perder o voo!- disse sorrindo_

_- ee eu sei ! mana vou sentir sua falta !- disse sango com os olhos vermelhos_

_- eu tambem san- disse quase chorando -Mais daqui a 2 anos eu volto ne ?- disse sorrindo um pouco _

_-ee isso que me deixa feliz - disse sorrindo _

_-Bom agora eu vou indo ! tchau sango , manda um beijo para os nossos pais !- disse a abraçando bem forte - se cuida !_

_-Tah eu mando pena que eles nao puderam vir ! mais eu tambem digo o mesmo se cuida kagome viu ?_

_- ta bom ! - disse sorrindo e correndo para o aviao._

_**-FIM DO FLASH BACK -**_

"Nossa era tão bom aquela epoca" acho que vou dormir um pouquinho antes de falar com a sango no msn .

E assim adormeceu .

_****_

- calma sango assim voce abre um buraco no chao - disse Rin sentada no sofa com um livro na mao .

-Como calma Rin? Ela vai chegar amanha !- Disse sango andando ainda mais rapido.

- Mais ela nao disse que ia entrar no msn?- Perguntou sesshomaru no velho tom habitual frio.

-Disse ...- mais foi imterrompida por inuyasha

-Entao nao prescisa de desespero !- disse calmamente

-ée sangozinha nao prescisa se preucupar- disse miroku meio desligado pois estava assistindo um comercial de protetor solar com modelos de biquini .

-AH ENTAO VOU NA COZINHA BEBER AGUA OK ?- disse deixando o msn aberto .

Menos de 2 minutos depois miroku entra feito um louco na cozinha assustando sango:

-VOCE É LOUCO MIROKU-disse ela nervosa depois de ter quase deixado o copo cair .

-DESCULPA SANGO ! A KAGOME ENTROU NO MSN !-Disse rapidamente

Sango saiu correndo da cozinha e quase caiu com tamanho desespero , sentou correndo no sofa pegou o notebook e tratou de abrir logo uma conversa com a irmã :

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_que demora !_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_nehiin demorei U.U_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_tah bom ! como tah a viagem ?_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_UM TEDIO ! nada pra faze too entediada !_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_serio ? e eu quase cai aqui de tanto desespero ! quase bati no miroku !_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_pq vc quase caiu ? tadinho naum bate nele nao ! (yn)_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_kkkkk (miroku aki ) ela quase me bateu pq eu assustei ela sem querer! kkkkk _

_U.U a k-chan minha amiga da net saiu em minha defesa !_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

U.u mais foi sem querer ! kkk Vo criar um fã clube assim "SAIAM EM DEFESA DO MIROKU !"

na casa o miroku deu um grito que acabou assustando o sesshomaru que começou a correr atras dele pela casa toda .

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_haha mais agr naum sou eu que to batendo no miroku k-chan agr é o sesshomaru ! kkk bem feito_

"III agora eu fiquei confusa ! quem é sesshomaru ?" vou perguntar "

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_tadinho dele .. mais sango quem ée sesshomaru ? ¬¬'_

_?_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_ah ee esqueci que vc daqui so conhece o miroku e a rin por msn XD_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_serio ? naum diga !¬¬_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_pois agora estou dizendo! _

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_uii agora maguoo !:'(_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_kkkk ka que hras vc chega mesmo ?_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_10:00 horas_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_ok eu vo te buscar tah ?_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_tah ! :)_

_mana too saindo aki bjks pra tds ate mais tarde (yn)_

_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_ja? vc nem converso direito !_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_sango eu presciso descansar um pouco a gente vai ter muito tempo pra conversar !  
><em>_**Sango : AMANHA ELA CHEGA ! diz :**_

_ook beijos :)_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! diz:**_

_:)_

_**Kagome :AMANHA EU CHEGO ! esta offiline **_

_**-**_vamos dormir ?- sango perguntou

- sim -disseram inuyasha e rin

E la foram eles dormirem ...

_**E AI ? O MINI CAPITULO FICOU BOM? **_

_**PRETENDO FAZER BEM MAIORES OS OUTROS MANDEM COMENTARIOS PLIS !**_

_**KISSUS JA NE !**_


	2. a Chegada

_**A CHEGADA **_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_**AH E JA IA ME ESQUEÇENDO QUANDO É A KAGOME QUE NARRA EU FAÇO EM 1ª PESSOA **_

_**JA OS OUTROS É EM 3ª TAH ?**_

_**SEM MAIS DELONGAS MAIS UM CAITULO !**_

_****_

"AI QUE CANSAÇO !" vou so terminar de me arrumar rapidinho por que alguma coisa me diz que estamos quase chegando em tokio so tenho que retocar o glos e o lapis de olho por que o resto esta ok . EE acho que vou perguntar pra aeromoça se ela sabe se a gente ja tah chegando é isso é o melhor que eu faço, por que conheçendo a minha irmã do jeito que ela é ja deve estar montando um acampamento no aeroporto em frente ao portao de desembarque .

Fui saindo calmamento do banheiro e fui perguntar pra aeromoça se a gente ja estava chegando:

-Moça voce sabe me enformar se ja estamos chegando?

- Sim senhorita, nos ja estamos quase pousando .

-entao é melhor eu sentar no meu lugar nee?- disse sorrindo

- é sim pra sua segurança .- disse ela bondosamente

-Obrigada.

Me sentei no meu lugar e foi esperar o pouso, que foi ate que rapido .Peguei minhas coisas e fui descendo do aviao , e como eu disse a sango ja estava la so que ela ainda nao tinha me perto dela de mansinho e gritei :

-SANGOOO!

Ela deu um pulo muito alto , eu quase morri de tanto rir .

- KAGOME É VOCE ?-disse ela meio brava e feliz

-Nao a mamae noel ! É claro que sou eu nee ?- disse recebendo um abraço daqueles - que saudades sua louca !

- Voce nem imagina quanta !

- bom entao vamos ou é melhor a gente ficar aqui hein?

- vamos pro apartamento!

Quando estavamos saindo , vejo que sango estava me levando pra area do estacionamento , é logico que eu estava pensando que ela estava de taxi mas quando vi aquele CROSS FOX vermelho eu literalmente babei ! e fiquei mais absmada quando vi a sango entrando e ficando no lugar do motorista .

-EE..EEE. SE..SEU?- cara eu gaguejei como?

-SIM !- disse sorrindo- gostou?

-muito-disse entrando - tem ele desde quando ?

- umas 2 semanas

-wau !

E assim fomos conversando o caminho todo .

Quando chegamos no apartamento ai eu me empresionei mesmo ! Era lindo as paredes pintadas de cores claras , com dois sofas brancos , uma mesinha de centro de vidro , uns pufes , a tv de 42 polegas e tudo tudo o que um apartamento de jovens tem direito. Cara amei tanto so a sala que nem reparei que estava com a boca aberta ate que a sango disse :

- KAGOME!- disse seria mais com um meio sorriso

- EU .. QUE .. ONDE QUANDO ? - eu disse cara ela tinha me assustado_**(N/N nehin diga k-chan nos ja percebemos que voce estava meio lesadinha kk XD ) N/K eu hein! ainda to aqui sera que da pra min continuar a historia? N/N claro... gomen ne ?)**_

- voce ta ai com cara de lesada ! fala alguma coisa !

- ALGUMA COISA ! Sango sera que da pra voce me deixar babar um pouco nessa sala?

- Ta- e completou com um sorriso sarcastico - Mais se voce nao quer conhecer seu quarto ! nao posso fazer nada - disse ela se afastando di min e indo em dirçao a escada

-EQUEÇE EU ADMIRO A SALA OUTRO DIA ! ME LEVA LA VAI ?- eu disse quase implorando

- ok entao me acompanha- Disse subindo uma escada que eu nem tinha reparado que tinha la .

Passamos por um corredor que era pintado de VERMELHO eu parei e fiquei olhando , ela viu meu olhar e disse :

- Foi a escolha da maioria ! - disse sango dando ombros

- SERIO ! cara sango voce sabe que Vermelho é uma das minhas cores preferiadas!- Disse sorrindo .

-EU sei assim como Preto, roxo, azul escuro e claro tambem e um monte de outras cores!- disse sarcastica

- Nossa isso é saudade - eu disse fingindo tristeza mais logo completei contente -VAMOS ME LEVA PRO MEU QUARTO LOGO VAI !

-Calma kagome é so virar ali que todos os quartos sao la - disse ela apontando pra direita -Sao todos um em frente ao outro , o das meninas de um lado e dos meninos do outro ta?- disse ela me olhando.

-Compreendi capitã - disse rindo

- Vamos la ! - disse minha irmã me puxando

Entramos num corredor tambem vermelho, e la tinha 7 portas , com nomes nelas , na primeira eu vi que estava escrito SESSHOMARU , na do lado INUYASHA , e na ultima MIROKU, entao percebi que aquele devia ser o lado dos garotos . Entao olhei pra frente e vi que estava escrito RIN , na do lado me surpreendeu estava escrito KAGOME , e na ultima SANGO , e ainda tinha uma plaquinha na ultima porta indicando que era o banheiro .

Mais cá entre nos eu estou mais interessada no meu quarto que tanto que arrastei a sango la pra dentro e parei instantaneamente para observa-lo ERA LINDO !

as paredes em cor lilas , a cama branca forrada com um edredon branco com detalhes em roxo , o guarda-roupa tambem branco com um espelho, e uma mesinha de cor marfim com um computador preto em cima , era perfeito e ainda tinha uma sacada ! SACA OO MEU QUARTO ÉE ENORME ! _me apaixonei!_

_- _E ai ka o que achou?

- SIMPLISMENTE AMEI ! SO FALTA POR ALGUM GANHO ALI - Disse apontando para o lado do guarda -roupa e logo acrescentou vendo o olhar da irmã - pra por minha guitarra .

- hum é mesmo esqueci disso - disse sango sorrindo

- so voce mesmo sango - disse rindo

- bom entao ka o que voce acha de irmos buscar a Rin e o Miroku ?

- Buscar na onde - eu disse confusa

- Na escola tenho certeza que a Rin esta bem desconfortavel tendo que vir com 3 garotos sozinha !- disse sorrindo

- Entao vamos la ! - eu disse sorrindo - Nao vou deixar minha amiga do msn com 3 garotos !- disse determinada - Mas ... antes vamos fazer um lanche sim?

- pode deixar - disse sango- mas eu vou ligar pra Rin pra avisar sim ?

- Claro enqanto isso vou fazendo um lanchinho - eu disse com os olhos brilhando - Ja sei a onde é o caminho tah ?- disse saindo e deixando ela sozinha com o telefone .

-Eu hein minha irmã é uma louca mesmo ! - disse sango pegando o telefone e ligando pra Rin ja era hora do intervalo.

_****_

Rin estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore que gostava muito com INUYASHA , MIROKU E SESSHOMARU ate que escuta as notas da musica semana que vem da pitty tocando .

_Não deixe nada pra depois_

_Não deixe o tempo passar..._

- Alô ?

_- oi rin é a sango tudo bem?_

- tudo sim sango a sua irmã chegou ?

-_sim_

- e entao por que voce me ligou?- disse ficando curiosa

_-bom... eu queria saber se voce quer que a gente vai te buscar ?_

- me buscar? Claro voce e a kagome ?

_- siim ! _

- entao ta to esperando ok?- disse sorrindo nao acreditava que iria conhecer kagome pessoalmente .

_- ok tchau. beijo_

- tchau .

Desligou o telefoe com um sorriso no rosto ate que inuyasha lhe pergunta :

- E ai Rin o que a sango queria ?- perguntou curioso

- A kagome e ela vao vir me buscar na hora da saida !- disse euforica

-SERIIO? -Miroku perguntou - eu vou conhecer a k-chan ?

- Huum...- começou sesshomaru - entao vamos conheçer finalmente a famosa kagome interessante .

Entao eles ficaram la discutindo sobre como seria a irmã de sango . Ate que o sinal bateu e eles entraram pra mais 1 hora de tortura .

_****_

_**E ai pessoal o que acharam ? Bom eu acho que esse capitulo foi bem maior que o primeiro ! XD espero que tenham gostado deixem REVIEW ! por favor *olhos brilhando * **_

_**KISSUS JA NE ! ATE O PROXIMO CAPITULO DE REBELDE !**_


	3. se conhecendo

_**Se conhecendo **_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_****_

Sango estava colocando um shorts jeans , preto e uma regata tambem preta , usando um all star converse preto. E usava seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

-Pronto !- disse - Ka voce nao é a unica que pode ir arrumada !

-ARRUMADA EU ? - eu so estou com um shorts jeans meio desbotado curto, uma regata branca e um all star preto .- Na onde sango ?

- Esqueçe ! vamos se nao vamos nos atrasar - e saiu me puxando

Pegamos o eleveador fomos para o estacionamento . E entramos naquele Cross fox vermleho da minha irmã .

Conversamos sobre um monte de coisas ate que ela disse:

- Voce ta nervosa?- disse me olhando pelo canto do olho ja que ela tava dirijindo

- claro que eu to! - disse exasperada - sao seus amigos e nao os meus neim sei direito quem sao so os conheço por nome. E o miroku e a rin que sao os mais proximos so por msn.

- relaxa elas sao legais ! - disse sorrindo

- disso eu sei san- disse confiante

Sango ia me dizer mais alguma coisa so que ovimos o toque de hollaback girls da gwen stefani tocando

_A few times I've been around that track..._

_So it's not just gonna happen like that..._

_'cause I ain't no hollaback girl..._

_I ain't no hollaback girl ..._

- ka atende pra min?

-ta - eu disse pegando o telefone na bolsa dela -Alô?

_- oi . é a sango ?_

- quem gostaria ?

_- é o Miroku _

_-_ah entao voce é o famoso miroku- nessa hora sango me lançou um olhar curioso

_- voce me conheçe?_

- que nada sou eu kagome !- disse rindo

_-kagome nossa que bom ! aonde ta a sango?_

- ela ta no volante pode falar que eu passo o recado pra ela!

_- voceis tao vindo pra cá?_

- sim

_- ata fala pra sango que a apresentaçao pra tocar na feira lascou tudo !_

Passei o recado pra sango e ela me pediu pra perguntar :

-por que?

_- por causa que o inuyasha nao consegue cantar!_

_-_nossa! - eu realmente fiquei em alerta depois que vi a sango me lançando uns olhares - Ela disse que quando chegar ai ela ajuda voces a resolverem !

_-okk xau beijos _

- outro

Sango estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e aquilo nao é nada bom _**(N/N nao é mesmo) **_serio acho melhor nem perguntar por que se nao sobra pra min .

-estamos chegando - disse olhando pra min

- ta ! - disse confiante mais por dentro eu tava assim "MEDO MEDO MEDO !"

Ela parou o carro numa vaga e desceu , eu fiquei la parada olhando pro chao ate que ela disse :

-E ai vai ficar no carro ou vai descer ?

- ja to indo - disse saindo do carro - apressada voce hein?

- esqueceu que a gente tem que resolver o problema da banda?

- ah é XD !

- vamos !- ela pegou minha mao e saiu me arrastando pelo colegio .Bom realmente eu nao estava envergonhada mais , tipo me verem sendo arrastada pela minha irmã nao é legal mas como a gente estava com pressa e eu realmente nao conhecia nada do colegio lhe permiti esse trabalhinho . a gente correu leia- se : _eu sendo arrastada _chegamos perto de uma arvore de cerejeiras e vi que sango pegou o telefone e estava discando um numero eu que nao sabia nada me sentei escorada na arvore pra esperar ela terminar de falar no telefone ate que ouvi ela dizendo:

- Bom vem encontrar aqui na arvore ta?

um minuto de silencio em quanto ela escutava

-ta . a gente vai resolver isso !

outro minuto

-MIROKU vai logo !

outro minuto

-ta xau !

Depois disso ela se sentou ao meu lado escorando a cabeça na arvore e fechou os olhos . Eu como nao sou nada curiosa perguntei :

-Esse festival é muito importante sango ?

- sim é- disse abrindo os olhos - pelo menos pra gente .

-hum...

Passaram se alguns minutos e ate eu fechei os olhos sentindo o aroma da arvore de sakura ate que eu escuto :

-HEY SANGO ! - miroku gritou e eu abri os olhos

-oi miroku - disse ela abrindo os olhos

Vi tambem que junto com o tal que se dizia ser o miroku um yokai de cabelos prateados que iam ate um pouco abaixo da cintura com uma meia lua na testa e com os olhos cor de mel. Olha o pensamento que eu tive "WOU ! QUE LINDO !" ao lado dele tinha uma moça muito bonita com os cabelos negros que iam ate um palmo acima da cintura , com um corpo muito bonito , ela tinha os olhos castanhos e um sorriso muito bonito . olha o que eu pensei "ESSA DEVE SER A RIN !" e por ultimo um hanyou muito bonito com os cabelos prateados , e com os olhos dourados , mais o que mais me chamou a atençao foram as orelhinhas kawai dele na cabeça sao super fofa me apaixonei por o meu pensamento :"WAU ALEM DE LINDO É SUPER ME APAIXONEI POR AQUELAS ORELHINHAS !".

Fui entenrropida dos meus devaneios quando escuto sango falando :

-Gente essa aqui é a minha irmã kagome , kagome esses sao Miroku,Rin, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha disse ela apontando pra cada um e me indicando quem era quem .

-Prazer - disse sorrindo

- oi - todos disseram

-ENTAO VAMOS PENSAR !- todos se sentaram e começaram a pensar , e pensar ate eu me pus a pensar pra ajudar aqueles "novos" amigos mais nada vinha . Nao tinha noçao de como ajuda-los ate depois de muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo tempo sango disse:

-JA SEI !- disse levantando

- o que?- disseram miroku, eu , inuyasha e rin

- a soluçao estava tao obvia como eu nao vi antes... - ela começou a andar de um lado pro outro - como, como eu nao vi antes ?

- Sango...- sesshomaru começou num tom calmo mais depois gritou - SE VOCE NAO CONTAR A GENTE NAO VAI SABER !

- ah é disculpa ! a soluçao esta ali - e nessa hora ela apontou pra min todos olharam na minha direçao. e eu bom vou fazer uma lista do que aconteceu comigo na hora em que ela apontou pra min e todos aqueles olhares foram na minha direçao:

1º EU GELEI

2º eu nao consegui raciocinar o que tava acontecendo

E QUANDO EU DESCOBRI?

3º aconteceu um monte de coisa e eu fiquei vermelha e sem reaçao

Nao sei como mais eu consegui dizer :

-E.. EU ? -cara eu gaguejei nao sei como eu nunca gaguejo

- VOCE -disse ela com determinaçao

- por que ela - rin perguntou ?

- ela sabe tocar ? - inuyasha perguntou curioso

- voce sabe k- chan - miroku disse me olhando

- bom...

-SABE - sango me interrompeu e nem viu meu olhar mortal na direçao dela - tudo isso e um pouco mais !

- Serio ?- sesshomaru me perguntou

- sim - disse ja recuperada do choque

- entao voce toca com a gente ?- inuyasha me perguntou

-claro - disse sorrindo

- bom entao vamos - miroku disse

Levantei e fui seguindo eles é obvio que as aulas ja tinham acabado mais ainda tinham muitos alunos na escola e os olhares que eles me lançaram nao foram nada agradaveis ! alguns de inveja, outros de cobiça , cara eu me senti desconfortavel! e essa é a palavra certa .

Nos andamos por alguns corredores ate que chegamos numa sa la cheia de instrumentos e sango me deu uma folha com uma letra de musica da pitty .

- ka é essa que a gente vai apresentar ! - disse miroku

- voce conheçe kagome?- sesshomaru me perguntou

- sim é uma das minhas preferidas! e me chame so de ka ou k-chan tah?- disse pra ele sorrindo

- ok ! k-chan - disse ele com um meio sorriso

- bom isso facilita - disse inuyasha sorrindo

- ée entao vamos pro auditorio faze o teste ?- disse rin

- vamos !- todos responderam mais eu parei

- voceis nao querem me testar primeiro ? - perguntei

- a gente confia em voce k-chan !- disse rin sorrindo

- entao ta !- suspirei e os acompanhei caminhamos novamente ate que entramos no auditorio la tinha nao apenas o juri mas muito alunos . Fiquei nervosa novamente mais nao deixei que percebessem . fomos para o palco peguei o microfone e me preparei começei a cantar :

_**Amanhã eu vou revelar**_

_**Depois eu penso em aprender**_

_**Daqui a uns dias eu vou dizer**_

_**O que me faz querer gritar**_

_**Aaaahhhhhh!**_

Ta. eu tava meio timida mais me soltei depois desse grito.

_**No mês que vem**_

_**Tudo vai melhorar**_

_**Só mais alguns anos**_

_**E o mundo vai mudar**_

_**Ainda temos tempo**_

_**Até tudo explodir**_

_**Quem sabe quanto vai durar**_

_**Aaaahhhhh!**_

_**Não deixe nada pra depois**_

_**Não deixe o tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar**_

começei a dançar conforme a batida

_**Pra depois**_

_**O tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar...**_

_**A partir de amanhã**_

_**Eu vou discutir**_

_**Da próxima vez**_

_**Eu vou questionar**_

_**Na segunda eu começo a agir**_

_**Só mais duas horas**_

_**Pra eu decidir...**_

_**Não deixe nada pra depois**_

_**Não deixe o tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar**_

_**Pra depois**_

_**O tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar**_

_**Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!**_

_**Esse pode ser o último dia**_

_**De nossas vidas**_

_**Última chance de fazer**_

_**Tudo ter valido a pena**_

_**Ah! Ah! Ah!**_

_**Diga sempre tudo**_

_**O que precisa dizer**_

_**Arrisque mais**_

_**Pra não se arrepender**_

_**Nós não temos**_

_**Todo tempo do mundo**_

_**E esse mundo**_

_**Já faz muito tempo...**_

_**O futuro é o presente**_

_**E o presente já passou**_

_**O futuro é o presente**_

_**O presente já passou...**_

_**Não deixe nada pra depois**_

_**Não deixe o tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar**_

_**Pra depois**_

_**O tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar...**_

_**Pra depois o tempo passar**_

_**Nada pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar...(2x)**_

Quando terminamos de tocar todos aplaudiram ate que uma das juizas levantou e disse:

- Nossa voceis tocam muito bem !- disse com admiraçao

- serio? - inuyasha perguntou

- sim - disse um outro juiz

- a voz da garota fica perfeita com a musica com o tom que voceis tocam é perfeio- disse a terceira juiza

- entao quer dizer que a gente vai tocar - sango disse

- sim !

Num surto de alegria todos pularam em cima di min me abraçando e pulando e ate eu estava no meio da gritaria pulando de felicidade !

Quando saimos do auditorio estavamos gritando assim E PULANDO quando chegamos em casa ainda estavamos euforicos mais que caiu a minha fixa : " EU NAO SOU DA BANDA!" . nessa hora eu disse :

- Hum... gente voceis vao ter um bom trabalho durante esse tempo ne ?- digo sorrindo

- como assim voceis - sesshomaru disse - voce tambem ta no bolo!

- como assim? - perguntei

- quer dizer que voce agora é da banda k-chan - disse inuyasha sorrindo

- Quer dizer que todo trabalho que a gente vai ter voce tambem vai - disse rin com miroku concordando .

-mas...- começei mais fui enterrompida por sango

- NADA DE MAS E ISSO SIGNIFICA TAMBEM QUE VOCE NAO TEM OPÇAO -disse com todos concordando.

- entao ta ne!- disse sorrindo

- Isso mereçe uma comemoraçao !- disse miroku

-ée - disse rin e inuyasha

- que tal filmes ,chocolate , e pipoca ?- perguntou sesshomaru

- perfeito -disse sango e vendo meu olhar confuso explicou que sempre acontece alguma coisa boa pro grupo eles comemoram .

-entao ta.

Entao os amigos começaram a se dividir nas tarefas para poderem realizar a seçao "pipoca " como eles chamavam .

_****_

_**E AI ? MAIS UM CAPITULO PRONTINHO , MUITAS COISAS ACONTECERAM NE ?**_

_**BOM SEM MAIS PAPO ATE O PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "REBELDE"**_

_**KISSUS JA NE!**_


	4. Se conhecendo parte II

_**Se conhecendo parte II**_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus ) e alguns da k- chan mais o dela vai tar assim N/K sakas?**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_****_

Eles combinaram o seguinte :

Rin e Sesshomaru fariam as pipocas e os brigadeiros .

Miroku e Sango arrumariam a sala e escolheriam os filmes

Ja "nos " digo nos por causa que eu e Inuyasha ficamos com a pior parte . Quer saber por que ?

**1º**_Vamos ter que ir no mercado comprar o milho pra fazer pipoca e os ingredientes pra fazer o brigadeiro ._

**2º**_quando voltarmos vamos ter que fazer _**2 **viagens ! _pois quando voltarmos vamos ter que ir na locadora . miroku e sango sao folgados eles escolhem o filme e nos os burros de carga vamos busca-los olha a folga !._

**3º **_E se a gente demorar pra trazer a compra a Rin disse que ela e o Sesshomaru iriam matar a gente por isso temos que fazer 2 viagens ._

Entao agora estamos eu e o inuyasha indo pro mercado "a pe" sabe o mercado nao é tao longe mais o silencio ta tao incomodativo que eu acho que vou "tentar" puxar assunto :

-Ai eles bem que podiam deixar a gente arrumar a sala ne ? - falei como quem nao quer nada .

-vai se acostumandi! - disse ele sorrindo SERIO O SORRISO DELE É LINDO - eles sempre me colocam pra fazer as coisas que eles nao querem fazer !

- Serio?- por essa eu realmente nao esperava - por que?

-por causa que eles armam um jeitinho de me colocar pra fazer as coisas que eles nao querem fazer por causa que eu "era " sozinho- disse ele olhando pra min

-Era ?- perguntei confusa

-agora pelo que vejo voce é a minha dupla - disse rindo - vamos sempre fazer as coisas juntos ta?- disse rindo

-Ok - disse entrando na brincadeira - parceiro!.

Depois desse momento chegamos no mercado .

Eu peguei uma cestinha , e fomos em direçao dos corredores. Seri fazer compras com o inuyasha é muiito engraçado e tambem divertido ! concordamos e discordamos em algumas coisas mais sempre entramos em um meio termo. Acabou que levamos mais do que era pra comprar tipo:

_**coisas que reaalmente nao estavam na lista que basicamente era so o milho pra pipoca e os ingredientes do brigadeiro:**_

**2**_ Ramens - que por incrivel que pareça nos dois amamos _

_**1**__ caixa de bombons _

_**6 **__barras de chocolate_

_**2 **__refrigerantes ._

Estavamos caminhando e rindo ate que chegamos no caixa e a atendente disse :

-Boa tarde - disse ela sorrindo

-Boa tarde - respondemos educadamente

- me desculpe a impertinencia, mas voceis sao namorados?- perguntou enquanto passava as compras

-nã...- eu começei mais fui emterrompida por inuyasha

- somos noivos- disse falando e sorrindo tao convencentimente que cara se eu nao soubesse a verdade teria ate acreditado.

- É da pra perceber isso- disse ela olhando pra gente- voceis sao um casal muito bonito!

-Obrigada - eu disse entrando na quase que eu rio e largo tudo de mao quando escuto uma loira chingando baixinho por causa que inuyasha era "noivo" .

-57 ienes- disse ela sorrindo.

Inuyasha pagou a conta e pegou as compras e é claro que eu propus de ajudar a carregar mais ele nao eu tive a brilhante ideia de alfinetar a loira e abraçei o inuyasha pela cintura . fomos caminhando assim ate sair de dentro do mercado e eu começei a rir feito uma louca nao que eu nao seja mais realmente eu estava demontrando isso em publico .

- O que foi?- ele perguntou curioso

- vamos nos sentar naquele banquinho ali e eu te conto !- eu disse apontando para um banquinho na frente do mercado so que do outro lado da rua.

Assim que nos sentamos começei a contar a historia da loira e agora pareciamos 2 loucos rindo descontroladamente. E entao ele disse :

-Voce realmente nao presta- disse ele brincando

- Mais foi voce que começou com a historia do noivo !- disse rindo ate que vi uma coisa que me feiz rir ainda mais . A loira tava vindo na nossa direçao - ops... - eu disse

- O que foi?- perguntou

-Foi "aquela " garota - disse rindo

- Serio?- perguntou surpreso

- Sim - Eu ja tava Chorando de tanto rir

- O que acha da gente encenar?- perguntou ele com um sorriso travesso no rosto vendo que a garota tentou se esconder pra verificar se era verdade o noivado.

- ok. - parei de rir e entao o abracei e lhe dei um selinho que ele retribuiu e que derrepente virou um beijao . Ficamos assim ate que ouvimos a garota saindo chingando e batendo o pe! apos ver o beijo. Fomos rindo ate que chegamos no apartamento e Sango perguntou:

-Que demora hein?- disse seria - E por que voceis estao rindo tanto?- perguntou com curiosidade .

- coisa nossa ! - eu disse divertida ja que ja tinha me recuperado do ataque de risos .

- CONTA VAI! -pediu rin e miroku so concordou com a cabeça

Olhei para inuyasha e ele so deu imbro e foi se sentar no sofa . Depois que contei a historia todos estavam rindo ate mesmo nos qua ja tinhamos nos recuperado das risadas. ate que sesshomaru disse:

-Kagome...- começou mais quando viu meu olhar corrigiu- k-chan a gente ja tinha que aturar o louco do inuyasha ! agora voce ? eu nao esperava ! - disse tentando seguurar as risadas .

- Pois agora sao dois sesshomaru ! - disse rindo

- Ta bom foi muito bom rimos muito, mas... voces tem que buscar o filme !- disse miroku

-feh !- disse inuyasha - fala logo entao quais sao ?

- Piratas do caribe - disse sango

- so 1? - perguntou kagome

-bom.. é que amanha a gente tem aula e ja é 20:30 entao achamos melhor so um !- disse rin

- ata .

E entao foram buscar o filme comeram muita pipoca e ate esqueceram o brigadeiro pois começaram uma guerra de travisseiros e adivinhem quem tava ganhando ? _**(N/A e a gente ganha o que com isso ? N/K voce vai tentar adivinhar? ou vai ficar ai enrrolando ? N/A tah bom deixa eu ver... O miroku e o Inuyasha ? N/A voce so vai descobrir daqui a pouco depois dos comerciais !N/A¬¬' ) **_ bom respondendo quem acertou foi quem disse que era EU E O SESSHOMARU viva ! _**(N/A entao eu errei ? N/K sim u.u e agora deixa eu voltar pra historia sim ? N/A tah bom ne vai la !)**_

A gente tem a sincronia perfeita quando um de nos é atingido o outro desconta , e vice- versa , so que tem uma diferença ele so bate nos meninos e eu bato em todo mundo haha!

- k- chan abaixa ! - disse sesshomaru

- ta! - eu disse me abaixando bem na hora em que uma almofada passou voando momentos antes no lugar onde estava a minha cabeça e sabe quem jogou ? _**(N/A so vou saber se voce contar logo! N/K nossa que agressividade ! N/A XD !) **_e pra mi vingar sussurrei para o sesshomaru:

- 2 no inuyasha !voce primeiro !- eu disse

- vai ser um prazer - disse ele tacando uma almofada no inuyasha que desviou e começou a falar :

- nao acertou n..- ele foi interrompido por uma almofada que eu joguei com bastante força na cara dele e fez com que ele caisse de costas .

- Isso - disse sesshomaru .

Nessa hora o miroku e a rin jogaram 2 almofadas em min _**(N/A HAHA bem feito ! N/K CALA A BOCA ! )**_

E o sesshomaru pra descontar tacou duas almofadas no miroku e eu joguei uma na rin .

E essa guerra louca foi durando ate que houve alguns acontecimentos engraçados de mais tipo:

eu joguei uma almofada na sango na sango e ela caiu em cima do miroku ficando numa posiçao meio que contrangeadora , e é obvio que ela ficou vermelha que nem uma pimenta . AI os dois pra descontar puxaram a minha perna e eu tentando ficar em pe puxei o inuyasha que tambem ia cair so que ele se segurou na rin que se segurou no sesshomaru e assim todo mundo caiu naquele efeito dominó ._**(N/A so voce mesmo hahaha ! N/K é eu sei se eu nao fosse eu o que seria da terra ? N/A sem comentarios )**_

Ficamos rindo um bom tempo ate que eu olho o relogio e sao 23:30 e entao me lembro da coisa mais importante da noite... o BRIGADEIRO _**( N/A que drama hein ? N/K que nada vai dizer que voce nao ama um bom chocolate ?N/A se eu dissesse que nao estaria mentindo xD N/K AHA ! eu SABIA SABIA N/A da pra se recuperar e continuar a historia? N/K desculpa aee !)**_

- E o brigadeiro? - perguntei

- é mesmo esqueçemos do brigadeiro ! - disse sango

- pois é ! - disse inuyasha

- ja deve ter esfriado - disse rin

- ebaa ! - miroku gritou mais logo se calou com um cascudo que recebeu de sesshomaru .

- rin voce pode ir la buscar ? - perguntou sesshomaru

- claro - disse ela indo em direçao a cozinha .

Quando eu provei o brigadeiro nossa eu fui pro caminho do ceu era delicioso !

E assim comemos o brigadeiro conversando e falando varias baboseiras !

e quando fomos dormir ja era 12:00 pois teriam aula amanha no dia seguinte e pra falar a verdade eu sinto que nao vai ser nada facil .

_****_

_**PLIS DEIXEM REVIEWS PLIS !**_

_**KISSUS JA NE **_

_**PRIY TAISHO !**_


	5. Primeiro dia de aula !

_**Primeiro dia de aula !**_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_**AH MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS 3 REVIEWS ! GOSTEI MUITO QUE VOCES TENHAM GOSTADO !:**_

_**RAPHA- CHAN , SU DOPPLER E !**_

_**OBRIGADA !**_

Ai eu tava num soninho taoo bom , mais taoo bom _**(N/A tah bom a gente ja entendeu ! N/K vai me deixar continuar ou vai ficar me atrapalhando ? N/A disculpa aee! )**_bom voltando ... muito bom mesmo quando escuto a baka da minha irma me chamando .

- ka acorda - sango ja estava me balançando

- Ahã...- eu ainda tava meio grogue

- ja ta na hora de levantar !- disse ela

- ata - eu me sentei esfregando os olhos ! - que horas sao?

- 4:30 da manha - disse ela calmamente

Nessa hora eu surtei ! 4:30 da MANHA ?

- 4:30 - gritei - SANGO VOCE PASSOU MUITO CREME NO CABELO ! A GENTE SO VAI SAIR 6:40 !

- EU SEI KAGOME !- disse sango e era obvio que ela ja estava meio irritada - mais voce se esqueçeu que aqui nos somos em seis pessoas? - disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e eu como tava meio com sono _**( N/A meio? N/K ah cala a BOCA!) **_

- claro que nao ne?- eu disse - e o que isso tem haver ? - perguntei serio eu tava muito grogue serio nao me matem!

- e por acaso da pra todo mundo tomar banho junto kagome? - disse ela ja realmente irritada .

- ah ée ! - eu ja estava um pouquinho acordada .

- entao levanta ! - disse ela

- ta - eu disse me levantando mais depois a fixa caiu o que eu iria fazer? - ah ... sango o que eu faço? - eu disse sorrindo sem graça

- bom , o inuyasha ta tomando banho agora ! depois é voce ok? entao é melhor voce separar as suas coisas pra nao demorar entende?

- ok - agora eu tava mesmo acordada _**(N/A mais o raciocinio continua meio lento ne ? N/K bem... nessa eu tenho que concordar com voce! N/A XD)**_

Começei a arrumar as minhas coisas e a separar o meu material e a sango se pos a me ajudar pois ela ja tinha arrumado o material dela.

Depois de quase 10 minutos arrumando as coisas nos sentamos na minha cama e começamos a conversar , e ela me contou como era a escola e os professores e realmente eu tive sorte do destino _**( N/A ou talvez a narradora goste mesmo de voce ! N/K eu sei so fascinante ! N/A n.n)**_de cair na mesma sala da sango e dos outros .

Quando era 4:50 o inuyasha bate na minha porta:

- pode entrar - gritei

- Ka ja pode ir tomar seu banho - disse ele indo para o seu quarto e reparem uma coisa por que eu reparei ela tava so de TOALHA !

- ok - eu disse me levantando e pegando a minha toalha e indo em direçao ao banheiro . mas parei e perguntei pra sango - depois de min é quem?

- eu - disse ela - e depois a rin pois o miroku e o sesshomaru ja foram .

Entrei no banho e deixei todos os musculos relaxarem debaixo do banho e aproveitei pra colocar os neoronios pra raciocinar .Pensando em como seria o primeiro dia de aula apesar de ja ter ido na escola ontem mais nao foi estudar la . É diferente estudar haha quem diria que eu voltaria pra estudar aqui. Mais a unica coisa que eu conseguia pensar era

"Que banho relaxante !" . lavei meus cabelos me ensaboei e me enxuguei. Saindo do banheiro 15 minutos depois

- Pronto sango!- eu disse entrando no meu quarto so de toalha

- ok - disse ela indo para o banheiro .

Me vesti rapidamente com o uniforme do colegio ate que o uniforme é bonitinho _**(N/A é o mesmo unforme da k- chan no anime ta?) **_ uma saia de pregas verde , uma blusa branca, com gola verde e detalhes brancos e um lenço vermelho.

sequei bem meus cabelos , e de maquiagem passei so um lapis de olho preto bem escuro para dar um destaque para os meus olhos , uma sombra branca e gloss incolor. Pelo que a sango me disse no uniforme tinha ate sapato e meia mas como ninguem usa entao decidi colocar uma sandalia gladiador preta que ia ate o tornozelo .

Dei uma olhada no espelho e pelo que vi eu estava perfeita !_**( N/A nada convencida ne ? N/K concordo com voce nao sou nada convencida XD!)**_.

E aqui estou eu pronta e nao sao nem 5:30 da manha ainda , e pelo que vejo a rin ja esta tomando banho entao a sango ja deve ter saido .

Vou caminhando ate chegar ao quarto que é ao lado do meu . escuto um pode entrar e entro .

- E ai ja ta pronta - perguntei

- quase - disse ela me olhando

- como assim "quase" - perguntei

- falta a maquiagem e o sapato ne ka ! - disse ela como se fosse o obvio sango estava do mesmo jeito que eu so que com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- hum... entao ja se decidiu?- perguntei

- ja sim - disse ela - vou com esse aqui - disse me mostrando um sapato todo preto que ia ate a canela de salto alto todo fechado so mostrando o comecinho do dedao- gostou?

- sim - eu disse maldade da sango ela sabe que eu amo esse sapato!

- e agora so falta a maquiagem ! - e entao sango começou a passar um lapis de olho bem claro e passou um delineador rosa e um gloss incolor.- pronto

- nossa hein ... ta linda! - eu disse sorrindo

- atah se eu fosse que nem voce !- disse ela rindo e me puxando pra tomar cafe .

estavamos descendo pra tomar cafe quando uma coisa me vem a cabeça : QUEM FAZIA O CAFE DA MANHA ? _**(N/K nossa desse jeito paresse que eu morro de fome ! N/A concordo ! voce morre de fome ! N/K ¬¬') **_

- sango quem faz o cafe ?- perguntei

- a rin - disse ela - Ela sempre que faz o cafe !

- ah...- eu disse

Quando chegamos na sala la ja estavam sesshomaru , inuyasha e miroku eles ja estavam prontos todos com o uniforme da escola _**(N/A igual o do houjo no anime so que com o all star )**_ e eu percebi que todos estavam bem acordados o miroku estava contando uma piada que o inuyasha ria e o sesshomaru estava vendo tv .

- oii- eles disseram

-Bom dia ! - eu disse indo me sentar e eram 6:00 agora . Ficamos conversando ate que rin aparece vindo da cozinha :

- Gente o cafe tah pronto !- disse ela sorrindo

Todos levantaram e fomos em direçao a mesa e la tinha tinha: bolo de chocolate e de laranja , suco de maracuja , torrada, pao frances e pao de forma , queijo , presunto , peito de peru , e manteiga .Nos começamos a tomar cafe bem animadamente conversndo ate que rin me pergunta :

- E ai ka com sono? - disse sorrindo

- muitoo rin - eu disse rindo

Terminamos de tomar cafe e sango disse:

- bom gente vamos? - foi ai que eu vi ja eram 6:40

- claro - eu disse

- bom - sesshomaru começou -a k- chan vai comigo, o inuyasha e o miroku no meu carro.

- por que? - rin perguntou

- por causa que vai ser legal ver as caras dos marmanjos sabendo que ela é nossa amiga ! - disse miroku rindo ja imaginando a cena

-entao ta ! - disse sango mais na volta ela é nossa ! - disse sango

- tudo bem entao vamos ?- eu disse - so vou buscar a minha bolsa .

Eu subi ate o meu quarto e peguei a minha bolsa e ai eu tive um susto o INUYASHA tirou a minha bolsa do meu ombro e pois no dele

- EI ! -começei a reclamar mais fui cortada

- sem "ei" - disse inuyasha rindo - é tradiçao!

-como assim ?- perguntei confusa

- eles sempre pegam as nossas bolsas - disse rin

-e nem adianta "tentar " reclamar por que eles te cortam na hora .

Foi ai que eu reparei cada um tinha 2 bolsas nos ombros enquanto as meninas nao tinham nenhuma .

- entao ta ne ?- eu disse rindo

- vamos disse seshomaru

Descemos ate o estacionamento , sango e rin foram para o "CROSS FOX" e eu , inuyasha, miroku e sesshomaru fomos para um conversivel prata .

Entao ficou assim :

Inuyasha e sesshomaru nos bancos da frente e eu e miroku nos bancos de tras

- voce vai chamar muita atençao - disse miroku

-haha - eu começei em um tom sarcastico - como se eu quisesse ! - e começei a rir .

Foi assim o caminho todo ate que sesshomaru disse:

- Chegamos

-é como eu queria que todo mundo tivesse me visto ontem ! - eu disse

- ai nao teria graça - disse inuyasha

Entao o sesshomaru estacionou e me ajudou a descer do carro . e eu me arrependi profundamente por ter deixado ele fazer isso . TODOS olhavam pra min e é obvio que eu fiquei meio sem graça eu ate ouvi alguns comentarios tipo assim

"Que gata " ou "Quem é ela ?" ou assim "Mal chego e ja ta se achando " quando ouvi esse ultimo fiquei relativamente nervosa .

- ka calma ! - disse rin ela obviamente tinha escutado os comentarios . E por encrivel que pareça a sango estacionou o carro ao lado do sesshomaru por isso elas apareceram tao rapido .

- É so entrar com a cabeça erguida ! - disse inuyasha

- ok - eu disse e nessa hora me veio uma ideia - Pessoal vamos ?

- vamos sim - todos disseram

E adivinhem o que eu fiz? _**(N/A começou de novo com os jogos de adivinhaçao ? N/K vou ficar com eles ate quando eu quiser ! N/A sua agressiva N/K sou mesmo e anda tenta adivinhar ! N/A naum sei saiu pulando feito uma louca ? N/K ERROU ! N/A sabia !)**_

É acho que ninguem acertou !

bom eu abraçei o inuyasha pela cintura e assim entramos na escola eu senti varios olhares mortiferos mais nem liguei somente sussurrei pra ele:

- ate que todas as garotas daqui te aman - disse rindo

-e pareçe que todos os marmanjos daqui tambem te aman - disse ele rindo

Entramos na sala de aula e umas tres garotas vieram na nossa direçao eu nao sei por que mais nao fui com a cara delas .

- oi inu amor - disse uma morena e de todas eu nao fui mais com a cara dela

- oi kikyo- disse inuyasha

- sesshy- disse uma yokai de olhos vermelhos

- 1º ja disse pra nao me chamar assim 2º oi _**(N/A wou gostei dessa sesshy )**_

- oi mi - disse a ultima estalando um beijo na bochecha do miroku .

- vejo que a novata se enturmou - disse kikyo me olhando com um ar de superior

Eu me irritei logo com a primeira frase , mais a minha raiva nao foi nada comparada com o que eu senti quando as outras duas falaram:

- é mais logo vai se tocar que o lugar dela nao é com a gente - disse kagura

- nunca vai ser- disse yura

QUEM ELAS PENSAM QUE SAO? AS RAINHAS DO EGITO ?

MEU SANGUE FERVEU !

- Escuta aqui tenho 3 coisas pra voces

- 1ºNunca falem de min como se eu nao estivesse aqui.

- 2º Meu nome nao é "novata".

-3º voceis sao um bando de patys metidas que se acham as rainhas, ok? voceis podem ate ser ricas coisa que todos aqui sao , mais escuta uma coisa tem muita gente aqui melhor que voceis. QUE se deixam pisar por pessoinhas que nem voces mas escuta uma coisa eu nao sou assim nao ta? - perguntei olhando pra elas _**(N/A boa k-chan! N/K valew!)**_

- voce deve ser pior ! - disse kikyo- eles pelo menos sabem o lugar deles mais voce prescisa de ajuda pra se achar ! - completou

- escuta aqui " OO RAINHA DO BARRO " eu nao presciso de ajuda muito menos a sua - disse eu realmente estou nervosa mais sorri internamete ao ver a cara dela com o novo apelido - Bom se desse eu te ajudaria a se afundar mais pelo que vejo voce ja faiz isso sozinha !- dizendo isso vou e me sento numa carteira no fundo da sala . e so agora eu fui perceber que a sala toda nos olhava OTIMO começei na turma com o pe direito.

Logo sango e rin se sentaram comigo e disseram :

- boa k-chan - disse rin - ja chego com estilo!

-estilo?- sango disse-tah mais pra tudo rin nenhuma garota sem se nois duas ja enfretaram elas sem ser a gente e olha a kagome é novata e ainda enfrentou elas sozinhas

-bom...- começei - essas tres arrumaram uma bela inimiga !

O professor ryoga me recebeu muito bem e disse que era professor de artes .

As outras 2 aulas nao foram tao interessantes Biologia. ARGH !

-finalmente- miroku exclamou- nao aguentava mais !

- somos dois miroku - disse inuyasha

-corrigindo somos 3 - eu disse rindo

Arrumamos nossas coisas e fomos para o intervalo _**(N/A que deveriam ser mais longos ! N/K concordo plenamente !)**_ rindo e conversando ate que eu levo um empurrao e caio no chao todos pararam quando viram que foi a kikyo _**(N/K kiky barro kiky vibora , rainha do barro como quiserem) **_que me empurrou pra ficar do lado do inuyasha .

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar mais eu sabia que nao daria muito certo . entao respirei fundo, e de novo , e de novo, SERIO eu tava QUASE me acalmando quando ela disse:

-ta no chao é kagome ? acho que finalmente achou o seu lugar aos meus pes!_**(N/K nem morta queridinha !) **_ -disse ela olhando superior mente pra min e rindo

Olhei pra unica pessoa que podia me ajudar SESSHOMARU !

Me levantei e fui para o seu lado :

-sesshomaru... - começei e depois gritei - ME SEGURA!

Se ele nao fosse rapido eu teria estrangulado a kikyo por que eu pulei no pescoço dela .

- me tira daqui- murmurei

- ta - disse ele me levando le-se arrastando para a sala de musica

Enquanto estavamos indo ele me perguntou:

-por que para a sala de musica ?

- por que la ta vazio agora ne? - perguntei

- sim

-entao voce vera !

-ok.

Entao la fomos nos 6 para a sala de musica chegando la eu vejo um teclado , um baixo, duas guitarras , uma bateria e um microfone

- gente vamos tocar?- perguntei

- vamos sim ! - disse rin contente

- claro - disse miroku indo pra bateria

- faiz tempo que a gente nao toca ! -disse sango indo com rin em direçao aos intrumentos

- entao ka vamos tocar a musica que voce compos?- perguntou inuyasha

- vamos sim! - eu disse indo em direçao ao micro- fone

_**Wish You Were Here **_

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_**Eu posso ser dura**_

_**Eu posso ser forte**_

_**Mas com você, não é assim**_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

_**Há uma menina**_

_**Que se importa**_

_**Atrás desta parede**_

_**Que você simplesmente atravessa**_

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**Me lembro de todas aquelas coisas malucas que você disse**_

_**Você as deixou correndo pela minha cabeça**_

_**Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte**_

_**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Todas aquelas coisas malucas que fizemos**_

_**Não pensamos a respeito, apenas fomos na onda**_

_**Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte**_

_**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here. _

Cantar definitivamente me deixa muito mais calma e olha que essa musica so foi ensaiada 1 vez contando com essa .

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Aqui, aqui, aqui**_

_**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Perto, perto, perto**_

_**Queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você é**_

_**Essa é quem eu sou, não tem que se esforçar**_

_**Nós sempre dizemos "diga como isso é"**_

_**E a verdade é que eu realmente sinto sua falta**_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**E me lembro de todas aquelas coisas malucas que você disse**_

_**Você as deixou passando pela minha cabeça**_

_**Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte**_

_**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Todas aquelas coisas malucas que fizemos**_

_**Não pensamos a respeito, apenas fomos na onda**_

_**Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte**_

_**Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Aqui, aqui, aqui**_

_**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Perto, perto, perto**_

_**Queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_**Não, eu não quero deixar pra lá**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_**Que nunca vou querer deixar pra lá**_

_**(Deixar pra lá oh oh)**_

_**Não, eu não quero deixar pra lá**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_**Que nunca vou querer deixar pra lá**_

_**(Deixar pra lá, oh oh)**_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were)_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Aqui, aqui, aqui**_

_**Queria que você estivesse aqui (queria que você estivesse aqui)**_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Perto, perto, perto**_

_**Queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Aqui, aqui, aqui**_

_**Eu queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Droga, droga, droga**_

_**O que eu faria para ter você**_

_**Perto, perto, perto**_

_**Queria que você estivesse aqui**_

_**Salvar Cancelar**_

Quando compus essa musica eu sentia que faltava algo em min mais nao sabia o que era.

Mostrei para a sango que mostrou para os outros e eles gostaram .

Bom agora é levantar a cebeça encarar as outras 2 aulas e me preparar pscicologicamnte pra amanha !

por que eu sei que nao vai ser facil .

_****_

_**MAIS UM CAPITULO SAINDO DO PC **_

_**KKKKKKKK**_

_**KISSUS JA NE !**_


	6. Compondo musicas!

_**APENAS UMA TARDE DE DIVERSAO COM OS AMIGOS !**_

_**ESCREVENDO MUSICAS !**_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_****_

- vamo ensaiar? - disse rin

- mais tarde ! - eu disse deitando no sofa

- ée - disse miroku se sentando no chao

- mais a gente tem que ensaiar pro festival ! -disse sesshomaru

- é e nao temos musicas suficientes!- disse inuyasha

- e quantas musicas sao?- perguntei

-sao quatro !- disse sango

- e a gente so tem uma!- disse sesshomaru

- bom entao vamos usar a tarde pra compor o que acham ?- disse inuyasha

- legal !- eu disse - mais antes vamos fazer um lanchinho?

- por isso que eu amo a k-chan - disse miroku

-claro com a minha beleza - eu disse rindo - ou pelas minhas ideias que evitam um cascudo?

- os dois - disse miroku rindo

Fomos entao pra cozinha e fizemos um lanche rapido :

SUCO , UMA FATIA DE BOLO, SANDUICHE E UM CHOCOLATINHO NE?

é obvio que pro inuyasha o sesshy e o miroku foi em dobro mais fora isso todos foram iguais !

Voltamos pra sala , nos colocamos a pensar como seria uma das musicas?

- voces tem alguma ideia de como possa ser o tema da musica?- perguntou rin

- siim! - eu disse pulando da cadeira

- qual?- disse sango

- saudades!- eu disse - e o nome pode ser QUANDO VOCE VAI EMBORA !

- é vai ficar legal mais a gente passa pro ingles e vai fica como?- perguntou miroku

- vai ficar When You're Gone - disse sesshomaru

-ta ai - disse inuyasha - legal !

Bom entao a partir da ai começamos a criar a melodia , o ritimo , e tipo ficou perfeita a musica o miroku deu um tom mais rebelde com a bateria , a rin um mais suave com o teclado, o inuyasha e o sesshy um mais agitado com as guitarras e a sango um tom mais aconchegante com o baixo!.

- a letra ta pronta - disse rin

- agora so falta passar pro ingles ! - disse miroku

- e isso é com voce sesshomaru!- eu disse

- por que eu?- perguntou ele

- por que voce é o que mais sabe falar ingles U_u ! - disse inuyasha

Entao depois desse pequeno debate o sesshomaru começou a passar a musica para o ingles e enquanto isso a gente conversava:

- e entao o que a gente pode fazer mais tarde pra comemorar as novas musicas?- perguntou sango

- bom podemos comer uma pizza com guarana - eu propus

- otimo- disse inuyasha - k- chan eu te amo disse ele me puxando pra um abraço

- HEY - disse miroku- ELA é minha marida ! - disse ele me puxando tambem

- entao a sango e a rin sao minhas - disse inuyasha puxando as duas

- HEY - eu disse - nos nao somos de ninguem nos somos de todo mundo e todo mundo é nosso tambem !- eu disse rindo e sendo acompanhada pelas meninas.

Começamos ate uma guerra de travisseiros que foi interrompida pelo sesshy

- bom eu ja terminei !- disse ele - voceis sao injustos eu trabalhando e voces ai brincando ! -disse ele finjindo estar emburrado

- quem manda ser o manda - chuva no ingles ?- disse miroku

- entao vamos tocar?- rin disse tentando amenizar as coisas pro lado do miroku.

-vamos - disse inuyasha indo em direçao a guitarra.

Pegamos os papeis com as letras e as melodias e rin começou no teclado .

When You're Gone

Avril Lavigne

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry _

_**Eu sempre precisei ficar um pouco sozinha**_

_**Eu nunca pensei que eu precisaria de você quando chorasse**_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_**E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha**_

_**E a cama aonde você dorme**_

_**Está arrumada do seu lado**_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_**Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia**_

_**E fazer tudo ficar bem**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left lye on the floor_

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes**_

_**Tudo que eu faço**_

_**Me lembra você**_

_**E as roupas que você largou estão espalhadas pelo chão**_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_**E elas cheiram igual a você**_

_**Eu amo as coisas que você faz**_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_**Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você percebe o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia**_

_**E fazer tudo ficar bem**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_We were made for each other_

_I'll keep forever_

_I know we were_

_Ohhhhh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can only breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_yeah_

_**Nós fomos feitos um para o outro**_

_**Para ficarmos juntos para sempre**_

_**Eu sei que fomos**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba**_

_**Tudo o que eu faço me entrego de corpo e alma**_

_**Posso apenas respirar**_

_**Eu preciso saber que você está aqui comigo**_

_**Yeah**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**As palavras que eu preciso ouvir sempre ao longo do dia**_

_**E fazer tudo ficar bem**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

E rin finalizou com algumas notas no teclado.

- muito bom - disse miroku

- otimo!- disse rin

- perfeito- disse sango

- maravilhoso!- disse inuyasha

- nao...- eu disse e todos olharam confusos pra min

- como nao kagome - disse sesshomaru - a musica ficou perfeita

-nao ela nao ficou perfeita FICOU TUDO ISSO QUE VOCES DISSERAM E MUITO MAIS !.

Eles riram e se puseram a trabalhar na proxima musica

Nessaa gente foi bem mais rapido s ja tinhamos a ideia de como queriamos a musica e inuyasha e sesshomaru iriam cantar alternaldo as notas e eu so de back huhu!

_**Where'd You Go**_

_**Fort Minor**_

_**(kagome)**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**que você foi embora**_

_**(sesshomaru)**_

_She said "some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_**Ela disse "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda,**_

_**alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um pouco...**_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_**Eu não entendo porque você tem sempre que ir,**_

_**Eu vou junto mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas**_

_**(inuyasha)**_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,_

_**E eu me encontro ligando, fico no telefone**_

_**Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda quando me sinto só**_

_**Mas me sinto um idiota esperando sua ligação...**_

_**Mas quando eu atendo não tenho muito a dizer**_

_**Então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda**_

_**Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo**_

_**contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira,**_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?_

_**Eu e o resto da familia aqui cantando "onde você foi?"**_

_**(kagome)**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi embora**_

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi embora**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**(sesshomaru)**_

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every halloween with candy by the pile,_

_**Você sabe o lugar que morávamos**_

_**Usado para churrasco de hambúrgueres e costelas**_

_**Usada para fazer uma pequena festa de Helloween com doces pelos cantos,**_

_**(**__**inuyasha)**_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_**Mas agora você só aparece de vez em quando...**_

_**Merda! Eu me deparo apenas preenchendo meu tempo**_

_**(sesshomaru)**_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_**Fazendo coisas para tirá-la da minha cabeça**_

_**(**__**inuyasha)**_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say, _

_**Estou indo bem, e planejo continuar assim.**_

_**Você pode me ligar se achar que há algo a dizer**_

_**(sesshomaru)**_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_**E então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda**_

_**(inuyasha)**_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,_

_**Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo**_

_**contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira**_

_**(**__**sesshomaru)**_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?"_

_**Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando "onde você foi?"**_

_**(kagome)**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi embora**_

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi embora**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**(**__**inuyasha)**_

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_**Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda**_

_**Que eu fico aqui esperando , não mais debatendo**_

_**Cansado(a) de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas desculpas**_

_**(**__**sesshomaru)**_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it.._

_**Por enquanto você não está por perto**_

_**Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo**_

_**Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo**_

_**Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira**_

_**Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você poderá cantar isso...**_

_**(kagome)**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto muito sua falta,**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**que você foi embora..**_

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Parece que é pra sempre,**_

_**Que você foi embora**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

_**Por Favor, volta pra casa!**_

E assim completamos nossa 3ª musica que emoçao !

- too cansada!- disse sango

- eu tambem - disse rin

- vamos gente so falta mais 1!- eu disse

- é animo !- disse inuyasha

- olha pelo lado bom!- disse miroku

- e tem lado bom?- perguntou sango

- claro que tem !- eu disse- o sesshomaru que fica com mais trabalho !

-HEY isso nao tem graça !- disse sesshy

- sorry!- eu disse

- e entao la vamos nos de novo!- disse inuyasha

Entao compos mais uma o nome era

_**who new - quem diria?**_

_You took my hand, You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around,_

_Uh huh...That's right_

_**Você pegou na minha mão, você me mostrou como**_

_**Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto,**_

_**Aham... Tá certo**_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything, You said to me,_

_Yeah huh...That's right_

_**Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei**_

_**Em tudo, que você me disse,**_

_**É, aham... Tá certo**_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better, Cause you said forever_

_And ever, Who knew_

_**Se alguém dissesse há três anos**_

_**que você iria embora**_

_**Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles**_

_**porque eles estariam errados**_

_**Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse "para sempre"**_

_**"E sempre", quem diria...**_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool,_

_Oh no...No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_**Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos**_

_**E tão convencidos e tão legais,**_

_**Oh não... Não não**_

_**Eu queria poder te tocar de novo**_

_**Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo**_

_**Eu daria qualquer coisa**_

_When someone said count your blessings now,_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how,_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better, Still you said forever_

_And ever, Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_**Quando alguém disse "seja agradecido agora,**_

_**antes que eles estejam muito longe"**_

_**Eu acho que eu não sabia,**_

_**eu estava totalmente errada**_

_**Eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda sim você disse "para sempre"**_

_**"E sempre", quem diria**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again,_

_Until we..._

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_**Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente**_

_**Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**_

_**Até nós...**_

_**Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**_

_**E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo**_

_**O que aconteceu?**_

_If someone said three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out,_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_**Se alguém dissesse há três anos a partir de agora,**_

_**você estaria muito longe**_

_**Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles**_

_**porque eles estariam errados**_

_That last kiss, I'll cherish,_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes, It harder,_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep, Your memory,_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_**Aquele último beijo, eu vou valorizar**_

_**até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**_

_**E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil**_

_**Eu queria poder me lembrar**_

_**Mas eu mantenho sua memória**_

_**Você me visita enquanto durmo**_

_My darling, Who knew_

_My darling, My darling_

_Who knew, My darling_

_I miss you, My darling_

_Who knew, Who knew_

_**Meu querido, Quem diria**_

_**Meu querido, Meu querido**_

_**Quem diria, Meu querido**_

_**Sinto sua falta, Meu querido**_

_**Quem diria, Quem diria**_

- wau profunda realmente!- disse sango

- é mais finalmente terminamos ! - eu disse me jogando no sofa !

- Entao vamos comer nossas merecidas pizzas ! - disse miroku ligando pra pizzaria

Enquanto as pizzas nao chegavam começamos a conversar sobre como mudar um pouco as melodias e tal.

Bem quando as pizzas chgara nem presciso dizer o que aconteceu ne?

Nos ENCHEMOS de pizza a melhor coisa do mundoo!

Bem afinal de tanto esforço foi uma tarde bem divertida criando musicas com os meus amigos ! quer saber por que?

POR CAUSA QUE EU NUNCA TIVE AMIGOS ASSIM

É EU SEI QUE A GENTE SE CONHEÇE A POUCO TEMPO MAIS A AMIZADE É BEM FORTE ISSO EU POSSO TE GARANTIR !

_****_

_**BOM GENTE ESSE CAPITULO FOI MAIS DE COMPOSIÇAO DE MUSICAS QUE ELES VAO TER QUE APRESENTAR NO FESTIVAL OK?**_

_**DUVIDAS É SO MANDAR REVIEWS!**_

_**KISSUS JA NE!**_


	7. Verdade ou Desafio?

_**VERDADE OU DESAFIO!**_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

Depois do "pequeno incidente" com a kikyo se passaram 2 meses, e eu fiz o maximo possivel para evita-la .

A unica coisa boa em tudo isso era que agora eu nao prescisava pegar mais carona com a sango, ela que pegava comigo!É agora eu tenho um carro, a minha _lamborghini gallardo _tinha chegado e eu to tao contetente! ela é amarelinha com as rodas novinhas . Serio eu me apaixonei pelo meu carro! ele é a coisa mais perfeita ! mais uma coisa...

-kagome?- miroku me chamava

-k-chan?- disse sesshomaru

-ai.. ai nao acredito!- disse sango

-ela ta sonhando, com o carro de novo?- perguntou rin exasperada

-acho que sim!- disse sesshomaru

- entao so tem um jeito- disse inuyasha- KAGOME SUA LAMBORGHINI TA PEGANDO FOGO!-disse ele gritando

- O QUE?- eu gritei exasperada -ONDE?

-calma !- disse rin - é so brincadeira!

- de mal gosto- eu disse emburrada

-mais era o unico jeito, ja que voce estava sonhando com o seu carro de novo!- disse sesshomaru dando ombros

-ok!- eu disse me rendendo- vamos?

-estavamos so esperando voce!- disse sango

Entao pegamos nossas coisas, e fomos para o corredor que estava lotado de gente . O silencio pairava sobre nos, ate que miroku disse:

-Pessoal , que tal a gente ir pra praia amanha ? - disse esperançoso

- pra que? - eu disse

-nao é obvio ka?- disse sango - é pra ficar paquerando as outras garotas!

-claro que nao sangozinha!- disse ele fazendo cara de inocente- Voce sabe que so tenho olhos pra voce!

-nao me chame assim!- disse ela exasperada - nao acredito que voce nao vai passar as maos nas mulheres de la!

-calma sango...- eu disse - o miroku deve ta tentando mudar!

- obrigado k-chan- disse ele me abraçando

-di..- derrepente sinto uma coisa apalpando um lugar inapropriado .

PAFT!_**(N/A onomatopeia para o tapa ou tentativa de uma )**_

-EU NAO ACREDITO QUE VOCE PASSOU A MAO NELA !- disse sesshomaru

-AH NAO , AGORA VOCE APAINHA MIROKU!- disse inuyasha estralando os dedos.

Miroku , imediatamente ficou assustado mais foi salvo por uma yura que apareceu no caminho ofegante e disse:

-Hey, finalmente achei voceis !- disse ela sorrindo

-por que ?- disse inuyasha se esquecendo de miroku que suspirou aliviado

-por causa que quero convidar voceis pra minha festa do pijama mista hoje!

- mista ?- disse sesshomaru tambem se esquecendo do miroku

-sim! meninos e meninas! - voceis vao ne?

-claro- disse rin - que horas?

-as 21:30!- disse yura euforica

-ok entao estaremos la !- disse sango sorrindo

Sorte do miroku, que o sesshomaru e o inuyasha tinham esquecido dele se nao...

ai nao quero nem pensar! _**(N/A tadinho do miroku)**_

O caminho de volta pra casa , foi normal muita risada e brincadeiras , entre as pessoas que estavam no carro e as do carro do sesshomaru.

Quando chegamos no predio, de tanta baderna por causa que o miroku tinha apalpado uma garota na portaria , o porteiro nos mandou subir em silencio, coisa que nao foi muito possivel por que estavamos TODOS rindo ate o SESSHOMARU tentava disfarçar os risos.

- bom gente , chega de risadas- disse miroku que estava meio vermelho de tanto rire por causa do tapa que levou da garota.

-CERTO!- disseram todos juntos menos o miroku.

E entao isso causou mais uma onda, de risadas. Estavam todos dobrados , de tanto rir .

- bem ...- eu disse recuperando o folego- agora eu vou pro meu quarto e a gente se ve depois ok?

-ka me espera tambem vou subir- disse sango

E entao subimos as escadas_**(N/A nao as paredes! N/K cale a boca ou nao continuo a historia! N/A too calada!)**_ e cada uma foi para o proprio quarto.

Decidi tomar um banho. Separei a minha toalha e fui para o banheiro. O meu banho foi bem rapido, pois eu ja havia tomado banho HAHA eu sou limpinha ta? Lavei os meus cabelos com o meu shampoo preferido que é de morango mais que por incrivel que pareca o cheiro nao fica no meu cabelo QUE COISA!. Entao fui para o meu quarto e decidi colocar uma roupa simples , um shorts cinza que fica meio apertado e meio soltinho , com um cinto vermelho e uma regata branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho.

Me joguei na cama , nossa ja faiz 2 meses que eu to aqui, e me sinto tao bem . Cada um deles me trata de um jeito diferente e muito acolhedor. A sango me trata como a irma que foi embora e voltou, coisa que é verdade mais é como se fossemos melhores amigas sabe?. A rin bom essa é muito especial , da pra acreditar que aquela tampinha me ensinou a cozinhar ,ou seja fazer um bolo? é as nossas aulas praticas tem ficado meio enrroladas mais ta dando certo, ela me trata como se fosse a irmã que ela nunca teve , eu , ela e a sango ate ja fizemos uma mini festa do pijama , que so nao foi perfeita por que os meninos invadiram mais mesmo assim foi boa. O miroku , a o miroku é o miroku nao tem jeito , apesar dele ser _bastante _hentai ele ate que me acolheu muito bem , e se nao me engano ele foi o primeiro que quis mostrar que eu era amiga deles . O Inuyasha ? ah o inuyasha apesar dele ser meio grosso as vezes a gente se da bastante bem! rimos juntos e ate assaltamos a cozinha juntos, fora quando a gente apronta junto e temos que fugir dos outros é hilario. O sesshomaru ? bom apesar dele se mostrar frio por fora, ele é uma pessoa muito legal e divertida , temos muitas conversas interresantes e ao mesmo tempo idiotas , aprontamos com o inuyasha e o miroku , e depois saimos correndo so pra nao perder a graça.E eu acho que ele se tornou meu melhor AMIGO homen. Bem eu acho que me mudar pra cá nao foi tao ruim assim ne? Por que achar amigos assim em taoo pouco tempo é muito raro ne?

Bem acho que vou parar de pensar nos meus amigos e entrar um pouco no msn .

Assim que entro, vejo uma coisa que me surpreendeu Sango tava online no msn. Nossa que vicio!. Acho que vou falar com ela.

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_EITAA VICIO!_

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_Nao pode falar nada nee mocinha vc tambem ta no pc!_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_verdade¬¬'_

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_kkkkkkk e ai ansiosa pra festa da yura ?_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_nao muito. Voce ja foi em alguma festa dela? tipó do pijama?_

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_ja sim!. é muito divertido!_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_bem se voce diz ne? quem sou eu pra negar alguma coisa?_

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_isso ka ee ai como voce vai?_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_nem tenho ideia! daqui a pouco vo fuçar aqui no gurda roupa atras de alguma coisa._

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_ée entao somos duas!_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_pois ée!_

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_ka sabe o que ée mais engraçado?_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_oo que? _

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_ée que a gente nao ta nem a 2 kilometros de distancia kkk O.o_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_verdade n.n. sango to saindo aqui ta vo me arrumar._

_**sango: Festa daqui a pouco diz:**_

_ée eu tambem . _

_xau beijos_

_**Kagome: I love Rock'n Roll diz:**_

_beijos _

_**Kagome : I love Rock'n Roll esta offiline.**_

Bem agora so falta escolher o bendito pijama , e colocar um chinelo, por que é obvio que eu nao vou de pijama ! Quando chegar la eu me troco, eu nao sou louca.

Ta bem talvez so um pouco , Ok talvez eu seja parcialmete louca , OK eu sou louca !, Nossa como voceis sao insistentes , EU ADIMITO EU SOU LOUCA E MALUCA ! SATISFEITOS? eu espero que sim.

Decidi colocar na sacola , um que tinha um shorts de oncinha , que tem uma blusa branca com um gato rosa e esta escrito "cat Love" e que tem um detalhes de oncinha nas alcinhas . Definitivamente eu amo esse pijama . Coloquei tudo na sacola e fui procurar o meu chinelo branco! Sabe me olhei no espelho e uma frase me veio na cabeça :

_"ai como eu to bandida!" _Definitivamente sou louca!

Antes que eu começasse com mais alguma loucura, fui para o quarto da sango que eu tenho quase certeza que ta pronta , afinal a minha irmã nao é de demorar tanto. Bati na porta e escutei um _"entre"_quando entrei vi que sango usava uma regata preta , um shorts jeans curto e meio rasgado , e um chinelo roxo. Vi tambem a sacola, que ela iria levar o pijama .

- nossa, nossa hein?- eu disse rindo

-nossa, nossa o que hein dona kagome ?-disse ela finjindo seriedade- que eu saiba voce ta quase igual a min!

- ok me rendo !- eu disse rindo- vamos ver a rin?

- claro!

Quando chegamos no quarto da rin, ela estava pronta e usava um shorts jeans preto daqueles que tem a barra dobrada ,uma regata branca e chinelo rosa.

- e ai meninas prontas?- perguntou ela rindo

- sim !- disse sango animada

- nao muito mais sim!- eu disse fazendo as duas cairem na da sessao risada, descemos as escadas e encontramos os meninos ja nos esperando. so tenho uma palavra pra definir como eles estavam _DIVINOS _! como uma pessoa pode ser taoo linda?

o sesshomaru usava : uma calça jeans preta , uma blusa branca com as mangas dobradas ate o cotovelo, e um tenis da puma azul marinho.

o miroku usava : uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans tambem preta , e pra finalizar um all star branco.

o inuyasha: uma blusa xadrez azul marinho, uma calça jeans e um tenis preto.

Como com tao pouco eles conseguiam ficar tao lindos? é minhas queridas amigas ! essa é uma pergunta que nao sei responder.

-bem vamos?- disse miroku

-hum hum!- eu disse

Entao fomos para o estacionamentoe ocorreu a mesma divisao de sempre. O caminho ate a casa da yuka, foi divertido afinal com a sango e a rin dublando a shakira nao tem como nao rir !

Chegamos em frente ao predio, que é muito bonito. E o que eu mais temia chegou... a hora de entrar pra festa ! O miroku tocou a campanhia e logo yuka apareceu. Ela estava so com uma camisola preta e de chinelo.

- voceis vieram!- exclamou feliz- bem meninas voceis podem se trocar la em cima !- disse ela nos arrastando pra dentro do grande apartamento. Subimos as escadas e entramos em um quarto que pra falar a verdade me assustou era todo ROSA! nada contra mas o quarto dela é um exagero! as paredes rosa, a cama rosa, ursinhos rosa, computador rosa e ainda com brilhinho! Cara eu me senti num mundo monocromatico!

Nos trocamos rapidamente e descemos as escadas. Vi que a maioria das patys estavam la e tambem alguns garotos populares le-se : todos. Os sofas haviam sido puxados e tinha um grande espaço que era usado no momento como pista de dança, Bebida e comida a vontade !

Logo vi que os meninos estavam falando com algumas garotas, que eu nao pude deixar de notar que estavam se atirando de bandeja pra eles. E eu tenho certeza que eles percebi tambem que sango e rin estavm numa boa conversa com algumas meninas , entao achei melhor nao interromper , entao peguei um pouco de refrigerante e um pratinho de salgados e fui me sentar na varanda.

Meu silencio estava tao bom! mas como dizem tudo que é bom dura pouco! derrepente se senta um garoto ao meu lado, ele é muito bonito com os olhos azuis , e os cabelos bem pretinhos presos em um rabo de cavalo , um belo corpo tenho que admitir .

-ola!- disse ele -prazer kouga Okami !

-prazer kagome higurashi!

-voce é a irma da sango ne?

-sim!

E depois disso se rendeu uma longa e imensa conversa, ate que o kouga era um garoto bem legal. E eu nao acredito que a gente nao se conhecia ainda! é o mundo é realmente grande!_**(N/A nao é ao contrario nao? N/K pra min nao faz diferença kk :P)**_ ficamos assim conversando e rindo ate que sango chegou.

-ka ! oi kouga- disse ela parada na nossa frente

-oi - disse kouga

-fala sango- eu disse

-vamos temos que brincar de verdade e desafio!

- entao ta !- disse kouga se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

-o meu dia nao pode ficar melhor!- eu disse ironicamente.

Entao entramos , e eu vi que ja tinha uma roda com todas as pessoas da festa .Eu me sentei ao lado do sesshomaru e do miroku.

As meninas rodaram a garrafa e adivinhem em quem parou?

Quem disse que foi eu me paga uma bala! Ta gente disculpa eu me empolguei mais se quiserem me dar a bala tudo bem! hehe ...

E adivinhem em quem párou? acertou quem disse ...

YURA ! uma das amiguinhas da kikyou!

Puts too ferrada! Sabe as vezes as pessoas dizem que amam o destino eu ja digo

"Sabe essa coisa de destino? Ele é um FDP pq sempre nos da uma rasteira ! pelo menos esse é o meu caso!"

-verdade ou desafio?- ela me perguntou

-desafio!- eu disse nao vou dar o gostinho dela sabe alguma coisa sobre min!

Entao, Elas começaram a conversar e eu fiquei com medo! sabe se la o que elas querem fazer comigo? quem sabe me fazer ficar so... ahiin sei la nao consigo nem imaginar o que se passa na mente dessas garotas ja que se voceis nao se lembram eu desafiei elas no primeiro dia de aula.

-bem voce vai ter que fazer uma dança sensual a todos os garotos da festa!- disse yura como se fosse a coisa mais terrivel do mundo! ta certo que eu nao to com as roupas mais apropriadas pra dançar e o meu pijama ee bem curto mais nao tenho vergonha !

- ok - eu disse simplismente

O que valeu a pena foi a cara da kikyou ela fico tipo assim O.O e ta na cara que foi ela que sugeriu esse desafio. As pessoas presentes começaram a se organizar e entao sango e rin me puxam pra um canto e falam:

-ka voce é louca?- disse rin

-por que? - eu disse

- nao era pra ter aceitado !- disse sango

- por que? eu ja passei por coisas piores!nao se lembra nao sango?

- ah é !- disse ela

- que tipo de coisas ? -disse rin

-MUITAS COISAS! -eu disserindo- depois te conto!

-pronta?- disse kikyou

- nasci pronta !- eu disse desafiadoramente!

Entao a musica 3 da britney spears começou a tocar e eu começei a dançar conforme a batida , rebolei ate o chao entao pra povocar mais a nossa "querida"kikyou chamei o inuyasha pra dançar, e realmente tenho que admitir que ele dança muito bem! mais a kiknojo ficou mais irritada quando nois dois rebolamos ate o chao. HAHA EU SOU MA!_**(N/A eu queria ta no seu lugar!n.n) **_depois pedi para que ele se sentasse no proprio lugar e continuei a dança ate que a musica acabou e vi que varios ou se nao todos os homens presentes estavam quase babando! me sentei no meu lugar, e vi que a kikyou estava irada junto com as amigas dela !

A festa foi rolando e todos os meus amigos haviam pagado mico e ainda por cima juntos

a rin e a sango tiveram que dançar e dublar xuxa . eu quase morri de rir quando vi a cena

o sesshomaru, o miroku e o inuyasha tiveram que dançar conga ! imagina tres caras lindos de morrer dançando conga? é realmente hilario principalmente quando os tres nao querem fazer isso!

o kouga bom : o kouga teve que ficar com uma garota chamada kana que tinha a pele branquinha e que rapidamente ficou num tom bem vermelho!

Ja minhas queridas ... QUERIDAS? bom acho melhor mudar isso ... ja minhas ODIADAS inimigas tiveram que fazer uma maquiagem horrivel que teve meu auxilio o da sango e o da rin e tiveram que postar no orkut. e quem foi que indicou o desafio mutiplo? EU huhahaha

sou ma nao?

Nem prescisa responder!

Mais o resto da noite foi muito divertido ! e decidimos ir dormir sabe que horas eram ? 5:30 da manha !

Amanha vai ser um dia muito divertido! quer saber por que?

É SABADO!

_continua..._

_**hola: **_Primeiramente obrigada pela review! obrigada por achar a historia legal isso me agrada muito! sobre a escrita eu quero que voce fique sabendo que estou tentando melhorar sabe o msn transforma as pessoas! kk sobre os textos mais longos acho que esse é bem grande nao? se nao for me avise por favor a sua opiniao é essencial . e continue mandando reviews ! Obrigada !

_**BOM GENTE ! AQUI ESTA MAIS UM CAPITULO!**_

_**E ME DEIXEM FELIZ MANDANDO REVIEWS ! **_

_**REVIEWS **_ ,_**REVIEWS **_,_**REVIEWS **_ _,__**REVIEWS **_ _, __**REVIEWS, **_ _**REVIEWS**_

_**KISSUS JA NE !**_

_**PRIY TAISHO! **_


	8. Sabado,Praia & Balada?

_**Sabado, Praia & Balada **_

_**SO ALGUMAS COISINHAS :**_

_**" Pensamento dos personagens " **_

_**(comentarios inuteis meus )**_

_dialogo por telefone ou msn _

_****_

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo, e quando digo cedo digo 10:00 horas da manha ! a festa da yuka, tinha muita bebida e os idiotas le-se miroku e inuyasha encheram a cara e estao de isso, nao vai nos empedir de ir a praia.

Voltamos pra casa, e enquanto rin, tomava banho eu e a sango faziamos cafe! bem forte pra curar a ressaca dos dois! E agora voce me pergunta e o sesshomaru?

Bem o _sesshy _olhem bem ! eu so chamo ele assim no pensamento! se ele descobrir que eu to chamando ele assim ele me mata. Continuando o sesshy, ta fazendo com que eles fiquem acordados.

- ai... ai... - disse sango- nao sei por que os dois beberam tanto!

- depois do verdade e desafio a festa endoido geral!- eu disse colocando duas chicaras de cafe numa bandeja.

-retardados!- resmungou

- bakas!- eu disse.

Depois desse momento vamos chingar as pessoas de ressaca , eu e a sango levamos os cafes para os meninos.

-fica acordado seu idiota!- disse sesshomaru

- mais eu to acordado!- disse miroku

-com os olhos quase fechando so se for!- disse inuyasha

-chega , chega!- eu disse distribuindo os cafes para os meninos.

-tomem logo e vao se arrumar!- disse sango se sentando no sofa

- por que?- disse miroku

- o IDIOTA esqueceu que voce deu a ideia de ir a praia hoje?- eu disse

- ãh é mesmo!- disse miroku

- entao vamos curar essa ressaca logo!- disse inuyasha bebendo todo o seu cafe e fazendo uma careta- essa p**ra nao ta adoçada nao?

- nao - eu disse- se é pra curar ressaca tem que ser amargo e forte!

- eu so ouvi dizer que so tem que ser forte- disse inuyasha contrariado

-mais pra voces dois tem que ser amargo!- disse sango

-feh!

-isso é injusto!- disse Miroku

-injusto é as meninas ficarem aqui tentando curar a ressaca de dois idiotas!- disse sesshomaru

-feh!- disse inuyasha emburrado

- ta bom gente! - disse rin descendo as escadas- nao prescisa ficar brigando ! meninos, voceis ja estao melhor?

- sim srta. Rin !- disse Miroku

Inuyasha, apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- entao vamos nos arrumar!-disse Sango

-Otimo!- eu disse.

Entao subimos para os quartos. Eu como fui mais rapida separei as minhas coisas e fui correndo para o banheiro, e tranquei a porta.

-ufa...- murmurei sozinha.

Tomei um banho calmo e relaxante e ate estava esquecendo que outras pessoas queriam usar o banheiro. So me lembrei quando Sesshomaru gritou:

-Kagome, se voce nao sair dai eu te arrasto garota!

- ja to indo!- eu disse saindo do banheiro enrrolada numa toalha.

- ate que em fim!- disse Sesshomaru entrando .

-estressadinho...- murmurei sozinha

- eu ouvi isso!- disse Sesshomaru

"nossa que ouvidos" pensei comigo mesma.

Entrei no meu quarto e peguei um biquini tomara- que caia preto , e uma canga uma rasteirinha preta e deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Separei uma bolsinha apenas para colocar o dinheiro , o celular e o bronzeador.

-kagome!- disse sango na porta

- eu?

- ta pronta?

- to sim!

-entao desce daqui a cinco minutos!

-ta bom!

Entao Sango, saiu. Olhei para a minha guitarra _ha quanto tempo nao toco!_ Peguei ela entao e me sentei na cama .

Arrisquei entao cantar uma musica que eu gosto muito .

_No Pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No tengas miedo a volar_

_Vive tu vida_

É essa musica realmente combina comigo, eu nao tenho medo de sonhar , de brincar, de viver a minha vida.

_No construyas muros en tu corazón (en tú corazón)_

_Lo que hagas, siempre hazlo con amor (con amor)_

_Pon las alas contra el viento, no hay nada que perder_

_No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared_

Devagarinho começei a cantar outras partes da musica e me surpreendia que do nada eu estava rindo e cantando ao mesmo tempo .

_No Pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No tengas miedo a volar_

_Vive tu vida_

_No Pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No pares_

_No pares, no_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_No tengas miedo a volar_

_Vive tu vida_

_Uoooooo Heeieiee_

_No pares nunca de soñar_

_Uoooooo Heeieiee_

_Vive Tú Vida___

Quando terminei estava sorrindo feito uma boba .Essa guitarra realmente me faz muito bem!

E fiquei ali pensando em como eu amava a guitarra ate que lembrei que os outros estavam me as escadas rapidamente e pra minha sorte le-se azar , tropecei no penultimo degrau e cai em cima do inuyasha .

-opa - disse ele - cuidado!

-er... desculpa!- eu disse

Entao ele me ajudou a levantar e o que mais me deixou irritada foi que Miroku, Sango , Rin e ate mesmo Sesshy estavam rindo do meu tombo! ah que amigos eu fui arrumar!

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de desaprovaçao e disse:

- que amigos hein?

- nos nao temos culpa !- disse miroku

- por que? -eu disse

-voce caiu...- disse Rin - do PENULTIMO degrau! k-chan como isso é possivel?

- nem me pergunte!- e entao começei a rir tambem afinal foi engraçado nao?

Uma doida varrida descendo as escadas com uma bolsa na mao e so de biquini e canga? é deve ser hilario.

-Bem vamos?- disse Sango

-Claro!-dissemos

Entao teve aquela mesma divisao de sempre meninos em um carro e meninas em outro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Quando chegamos na praia tive uma surpresa desagradavel , kikyou , kagura, yura Estavam la ! sera que nem dia de sabado eu tenho folga?

A unica coisa boa é elas nao vieram sozinhas o kouga, o bankotsu e o houjo tambem vieram.

-legal a turma toda reunida!- murmurei sozinha

-Olha que surpresa agradavel!-disse kikyou- voceis tambem vieram a praia

-nao _querida _estamos no apartamento voce nao ta vendo?- eu disse

- ora sua...- começou kikyou

- k-chan vamos caminhar!- disse sesshomaru me arrastando

-sesshy ...

-ja disse pra nao me chamar assim

- e eu por acaso obedeço alguma regra?

- sua rebelde!

-nossa !- eu disse finjindo tristeza- obrigada!

Ele apenas balaçou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovaçao.

Ficamos caminhando por mais ou menos 15 minutos ate que encontramos os estavam assim: inuyasha e kouga jogando bola, sango , rin, e kikyou tomando sol, kagura e yura paquerando o miroku e bankotsu e houjo nadando.

- finalmente!- disse sango se levantando

- é que demora!- disse rin

- demora? finalmente?- eu disse atordoada

-vamos tomar sorvete !- disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nem tive chance de responder , fui arrastada para a sorveteria .

Que amigos que eu tenho hein? o meu melhor amigo me arrasta pela pra por quase 20 minutos, minha amiga e minha irmã me arrastam sem mais nem menos pra tomar sorvete e ainda por cima nem me deram opçao! que maldade!

Quando chegamos na sorveteria vimos que estava meio cheia mais nem tanto. Nos sentamos numa mesa e começamos a conversar.

-gente, gente, gente!- disse rin- que tal a gente ir pra balada mais tarde?

-eu topo!- eu disse

- entao somos tres!- disse sango- nos vamos chamar os meninos?

- sim!- eu disse- afinal eles merecem beber mais um pouquinho!

- beber? - disse sango- kagome eles estavam de ressaca!

- é por isso mesmo!- eu disse dando ombros- agora todo mundo vai ta de ressaca!

-verdade!- disse rin rindo

- kkk... voces sao loucas mais eu tbm vou beber muito!- disse sango

-eita alcolatra !- eu disse finjindo surpresa

-ate parece que voce nao vai beber...- disse sango

-é logico que sim ne sango!- eu disse rindo

A garçonete chegou e fizemos os nossos pedidos . Sango preferiu pedir um sorvete napolitano, Rin um de Limao suiço e eu um de Bombom!

Quando os pedidos chegaram comemos conversando sobre as roupas que iriamos usar para sair a as meninas estavam animadas, tambem a festa da yuka ate que foi divertida mais tinha muita gente vulgar la e nao podiamos dançar sem tomar uma cantada de algum garoto da escola ou entao receber olhares raivosos de algumas garotas .Nao que na balada nao aconteça isso mais é diferente sabe la voce sabe que nao vai encontrar essas pessoas de novo.

-vamos gente?- disse Rin

-claro- dissemos

Quando voltamos para a praia encontramos uma cena meio que divertida.

O sesshy tava sendo cantado pela kagura, ela tava dando em cima dele descaradamente eu ri com a cena , mais achei melhor ajudar o sesshy pois ele tava com uma cara de HELP! e eu nao pude resistir.

-sesshy vamos jogar bola?- perguntei

-voce sa...- começou sesshomaru mais foi imterrompido pela gralha da kagura

-QUEM VOCE ACHA QUE É PRA CHAMAR O 'MEU' SESSHY DE 'SESSHY'?

-eu sou a amiga dele!- eu disse puxando o sesshy pela mao - e eu chamo ele como quiser por que ele nao é propriedade sua!

Entao fomos em direçao aos outros largando kagura irritada.

-pessoal vamos jogar bola?- perguntou o sesshy

-vamos !- disse houjo e bankotsu

-logico!- disseram inuyasha e miroku

-sango ,rin?- perguntei

- o que nos tambem?- disse rin

-sim - eu disse- voces vem?

-claro!- disse sango

-voceis sabem jogar?- disse Bankotsu

-essa eu quero ver!- disse inuyasha

Entao seguimos para uma area que era destinada para jogar futebol , e como eramos em 7 pessoas um dos meninos ficaria com a gente.

Estavamos conversando enquanto os meninos se decidiam .

- o miroku fica com voceis!- disse sesshomaru

Entao miroku veio em nossa direçao meio emburrado.

-calma miroku vamos vencer!- eu disse reconfortante

-vencer...- disse miroku num muxoxo- espero que sim!

-miroku vamos fazer o seguinte-disse sango- eu , voce e a ka ficamos na linha e a rin no gol.

-mas...-começou ele

-nada de mas!- disse rin

- a rin é muito boa!- disse sango - eu a kagome e voce na linha ficaremos invenciveis!

-tem certeza?- disse ele meio em duvida

-com certeza!- eu disse

Entao fomos para o meio de campo , miroku chutou a bola pra sango que foi cercada por bankotsu e houjo e chutou a bola pra min .Inuyasha vinha em minha direçao mas rapidamente consegui desviar dele e chutei para o gol e pra minha surpresa eu fiz gol! e olha que o sesshy é muito bom no gol.

O jogo acabou empatando e fomos para os penaltis . Eu e inuyasha iriamos chutar por escolha dos grupos.

Inuyasha chutou e rin felizmente conseguiu chutei e o sesshy errou por pouco !

O jogo acabou em 6X5 VENCEMOS!__ha nos somos de mais!

-é miroku pelo menos voce nao perdeu!- disse inuyasha

-obrigado!- disse miroku

-pelo?- disse sesshomaru

- por nao me deixarem ficar no time dos perdedores!- disse ele saindo correndo pos Bankotsu,Houju, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sairam correndo atras deles.

E o resto do dia foi assim , rindo,brincando, aprontando com os outros nadando afogando o inuyasha... EU disse AFOGANDO O INUYASHA?é bem capaz dele ter me afogado! começamos uma guerra do nada , primeiro era de areia depois corremos para o mar e a confusao foi total.O sesshy puxou a Rin, o Miroku a sango e ficamos la nos 6 brincando no mar ve se pode?

Realmente esse foi o melhor passeio de praia que eu fiz.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**_

Quando chegamos no apartamento era 17:30 e fomos nos arrumar pois todos eu disse TODOS é ate a nojentas tambem vao para a balada.

Tomei um banho rapido e decidi colocar uma calça jeans branca e uma blusa de uma manga so preta e de sapatos adivinhem um akle boots preto.

Passei uma maquiagem basica , lapis de olho bem marcado, rimel, e um gloss transaparente.

-acho que ta bom...-murmurei sozinha

-falando sozinha?- disse inuyasha entrando - esse é o primeiro sinal de loucura!

-serio?- eu disse- entao acho que voces podem ligar pra uma clinica psiquiatrica.

Ele apenas riu.

-vim te avisar que todos estao te esperando como sempre!

-argh, eu sempre me atraso!- disse pegando minha bolsa e indo em direçao as escadas.

-ve se nao cai dessa vez viu?- disse inuyasha rindo

-acho que dessa vez se eu cair, nao vou ter voce como almofada!

- pois é!

Descemos as escadas e damos de cara com uma cena muito tipica :

Uma sango irritada, Um miroku com uma marca vermelha no rosto , Uma Rin tentando separar a briga e um Sesshomaru impassivel.

-nossa miroku voce nao aprende mesmo!- disse inuyasha balançando a cabeça

-foi sem querer!- disse miroku- voce sabe que minha mao é amaldiçoada!

-talvez seja a sua personalidade que seja amaldiçoada!- disse sango

-bom gente chega,chega - eu disse - vamos antes que fique tarde de mais!  
>-é verdade - disse Rin suspirando aliviada<p>

Entao houve aquela mesma divisao so que eu queria um pouco de baderna entao fomos: eu, sesshomaru e miroku no conversivel e sango, inuyasha e Rin no meu carro.

Quando chegamos na balada estava lotada e tocava uma musica muito animada. Good girls go bad do cobra star chip.

Quando percebemos que a musica tava bem no começinho eu e as meninas fomos dançar. Ficamos ate dublando a musica ate os meninos vieram dançar tambem , eu dancei com o miroku , a Rin com o inuyasa e a sango com o sesshy e de vez em quando trocando os pares era muito engraçado.

Quando fomos dar conta ja era tarde de mais, quase todas as pessoas que dançavam pararam para nos chegou a parte em que os musicos cantavam em solo os meninos faziam a parte dos homens e a meninas das mulheres foi uma loucura.

Eu ate ouvi alguns comentarios tipo:

_"nossa que gatas" _Para as meninas e ate alguns mais futeis tipo _"que gatos é hoje que eu saio com um lindao da balada!"_E entre outros que pra falar a verdade eram muito encomodativos.

-Vamos beber alguma coisa?- disse Miroku

-To aqui pra isso - respondi

-a k-chan é uma alcoolatra !- disse Sesshomaru

-nem so ta!- respondi

Seguimos em direçao ao bar e pedimos nossas bebidas , estava tudo perfeito mais tudo que é bom dura pouco ne? as _coisas_ chegaram .

-oi inu- disse kikyou

- oi kikyou!- disse inuyasha e por incrivel que pareça ele estava bem receptivo

-vamos dançar?- disse ela olhando no olhos dele

-claro - disse ele indo com ela em direçao a pista de dança.

_"eu hein? é impressao minha ou tem uma coisa que ainda nao tem nexo? acho que tenho que pensar nisso depois"_

-sesshy?- disse kagura - vamos dançar?

-nao to afim!- disse sesshomaru

Kagura apenas bufou irritada e saiu com um sorriso cinico em direçao a um cara que tambem a olhava de forma cinicamente .

Yura estava se agarrando com bankotsu , rin e sango estavam dançando ,Kouga estava tendo um _lero-lero _com uma garota se é que me entende e o houjo estava fazendo a mesma coisa . Entao so sobramos eu e o sesshy.

-wau todo mundo arrumou alguma coisa pra fazer menos a gente !isso me assusta!- eu disse rindo

- isso mostra que nos somos centrados!- disse sesshomaru tambem rindo

Ficamos ali conversando e bebendo ,bebendo e conversando e ate dançamos um pouco .

Mais o que mais me intrigava era que o Inuyasha e a kikyou haviam sumido. por onde sera que eles andam ? nao que eu me inporte é claro mais é so uma curiosidade.

-sesshy daqui a pouco eu volto ta?- eu disse

-ok!- disse ele

Logo Rin e sango foram em direçao a onde eu estava a pouco minutos atras e ficaram la conversando com ele.

Quando eu entrei no banheiro ou algumas vozes. Decidi me esconder e ouvir nao sei por que mais a conversa me chamou a atençao.

-voce viu aquele gato que tava dançando com mais cinco pessoas ?- dizia uma loira

- sei sim . - disse uma morena- aquele hanyou gostoso?

-é esse sim

- o que tem?

- ele ta se agarrando com uma morena perto da saida !- disse a loira

Nesse momento eu gelei, será que é o inuyasha e a kikyou?

Decidi tirar isso a limpo. Me dirigi em direçao a saida da boate que ficava meio longe da onde nos estavamos e la eu vi a cena .

O inuyasha se agarrando com a kikyou em um canto , Nao sei por que mais aquilo me deu um aperto no coraçao e as lagrimas foram se formando no meu rosto , parecia que toda a felicidade que eu tinha a algumas horas atras nunca haviam existido.

Rapidamente mandei uma mesagem para o sesshy, para dar uma carona para as meninas . Pois eu prescisei ir embora.

A unica coisa que eu pensei em fazer era sair dali. Passei correndo pela porta e eles nem me viram . entrei no meu carro e agradeci mentalmente por sango ter me entregado as chaves . dei a partida e começei a dirigir sem rumo . Pois a unica coisa que eu presciso no momento é pensar, pensar e pensar ate descobrir o que é isso que eu estou sentindo, nao tenho certeza mais de nada . A unica certeza é que essa tristesa é muito grande e esta me fazendo muito mal.

_Continua..._

_**OI GENTE! TUDO BOM? NAO PRETENDIA DEMORAR MUITO MAIS ACABEI FICANDO MEIO QUE SEM CRIATIVIDADE:) **_

_**O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER NOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS? **_

_**LEIAM PRA SABER KKKK**_

_**KKKKK**_

_**KISSUS JA NE ?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, E MAIS REVIEWS**_


	9. Descobrindo sentimentos & Diario?

_**DESCOBRINDO SENTIMENTOS! & UM DIARIO?**_

Naquele dia começei a dirigir sem rumo e acabei parando numa praça que estava vazia .

Me sentei perto do lago e começei a_ chorar_, nao sei por que mais ver aquela cena me deixou tao triste.E nao para de vim aqueles flashs da kikyou e do inuyasha.

Mais por que eu me sinto assim? afinal eu e ele nao temos nada alem da amizade _eu acho_. Mais mesmo assim as lagrimas vinham sem permissao.

Fiquei assim por um tempo que nao soube descrever. Quando olhei as horas ja era 2:30 da manha e tinha umas 3 chamadas da sango, 2 da rin , 4 do miroku , 7 do sesshy e o que mais me surpreende é que do sesshy as chamadas tinham os intervalos de 30 minutos e a ultima tinha sido 2:00 entao daqui a pouco ele me liga.

Me levantei e segui em direçao ao carro meio abatida , mas melhor por fora.

Começei a dirigir e pra falar a verdade meu estado chega ate ser deprimente mais nao posso deixar que nenhum deles me vejam assim, ja penso ia ser humilhante e eles iam ficar querendo saber o que tinha acontecido mais eu nao posso permitir isso!

Quando eu tava no estacionamento meu celular toca olho e vejo uma foto minha e do sesshy .Respirei fundo e atendi.

-alo?

_-kagome a onde voce ta?_

-ãh... oi pra voce tambem !

_-nao mude de assunto !_

- ai senhor chato ja to subindo!

_-eu to te esperando nao demora!_

-ta bom papai! - eu disse so que ele desligo o telefone na minha cara.

Entrei no elevador e me arrumei pelo espelho, cara eu to com olheiras horriveis , mais nada que uma boa noite de sono nao ate a porta do apartamento e fui me aproximando receiosa , pois eu nao sei o que me espera. Abri a porta e vi o sesshy sentado no sofa me olhando com uma cara de pouco amigos.

- a onde voce tava?- perguntou

-por ai!- respondi

-kagome, voce sabe o que significa vou ali e volto logo ?

- sei sim, por que?

- entao por que voce foi 'ali' e me mandou uma mesagem dizendo que ia embora .Ai quando chego aqui voce nao esta aqui.

- eu fui na praça

-fazer?

- olha sesshy eu to cansada depois a gente conversa ta?- eu disse subindo as escadas

Quando eu, estava na porta do meu quarto ouvi as vozes da sango perto da porta dela entao entrei rapidamente e tranquei a minha porta . So tirei os sapatos e fui dormir.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No dia seguinte acordei com uma dor de cabeça insuportavel e vi que meu rosto estava meio molhado e percebi que eu havia dormido chorando. _que coisa _nunca me senti tao mal assim e afinal o que é isso que sentimento é esse?

Eles so haviam ficado nao era nada com compromisso eu nao devo me preucupar! afinal por que eu deveria?

Acho que to ficando louca to falando comigo mesma.

Balancei a cabeça pra tentar espantar esses pensamentos e fui tomar um banho , quando sai vesti um shorts e uma regata e decidi ficar descalça. Olhei para o relogio e vi que eram 12:30 ! nossa dormi demais!

Desci as escadas, cantarolando uma musiquinha qualquer quando vi uma cena que me fez desejar nao ter saido da minha cama . Inuyasha e kikyou no maior amasso na sala.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas , mas me obriguei a fazer voltar para o lugar de onde veio. Me dirigi a cozinha e ouvi Rin dizendo.

- nao acredito que ele fez isso!

- é a k-chan vai surtar!- disse miroku

-bem acho melhor voces me falarem o que é quem sabe se eu surto ou nao?- eu disse parada na porta

-bem kagome o inuyasha ta namorando a kikyou!- disse sesshomaru sem rodeios

-nossa...- foi a unica coisa que consegui falar- desde?

-ontem na balada!- disse sango

-ah... ok!- eu disse meio desorientada

Peguei algumas coisas ou seja : bolachas,chocolate, bombom e refrigerante e fui para o meu quarto so que no caminho inuyasha disse:

-oi k-chan !- disse sorrindente

Eu apenas o ingnorei e subi para o meu quarto me trancando la como ontem . A dor voltou com uma força imensa e eu nao compreendia o por que de eu estar chorando ainda mais pelo inuyasha e a kikyou estarem namorando.

Foi ai que eu me toquei , meus sentimentos pelo inuyasha sao muito mais que amizade , É AMOR como eu nao havia percebido isso? eu sou uma _burra_ mesmo é eu so uma BURRA,BURRA,BURRA. começei a chorar mais ainda , agora que eu sei que amo esse idiota ele ta namorando e com a garota que eu mais odeio .Ela vai ficar aqui direto e isso vai ser um pesadelo e o pior nao tenho ninguem com quem desabafar .

Começei a andar pelo quarto e o pior eu ainda estava segurando aquele monte de besteiras nos braços.

Foi entao que eu tive uma ideia Um _diario _seria a melhor escolha . Entao peguei um caderno velho que tinha la na comoda e começei a escrever

_Bem... nao sei por onde começo mais acho que desabafar assim pode me dar um pouco de paz eu acho?_

_Eu conheço o inuyasha a 2 meses e ja to apaixonada por ele que coisa! e o pior de toda a historia é que ele ta namorando com a kikyou! essa garota é um saco , eles ja me fizeram chorar 2 vezes tirando essa em que eu estou escrevendo pois para a sua informaçao eu estou chorando! é estou chorando isso é uma coisa que kagome Higurashi faça? nao!_

_Sinto como se eu tivesse um vazio dentro de mim , como se faltasse alguma coisa e eu sei o que é essa coisa , falta o INUYASHA é ele me faz uma falta imensa mas como eu nao sou de ficar me deprimindo , vou fazer umas das coisas que mais me anima , tocar minha guitarra e comer besteiras e se der escutar musica bem alto!_

_ah e tenho uma obs pra fazer:_

_GUARDAR ESSE PEDAÇO DE PAPEL PARA MOSTRAR PARA OS MEUS FILHOS FUTURAMENTE!isso se eu tiver algum!_

Entao peguei o caderno e escondi na minha gaveta de bagunça , abri uma embalagem de chocolate e coloquei Paramore: Misery Business pra tocar bem alto. Em menos de meia hora ja estava com o animo nas alturas e completamente dopada pelo gosto do chocolate . Quando vi que tinha acabado tudo decidi sair um pouco do quarto , pego as embalagens e vou pra cozinha mais na sala vejo uma cena que nao é agradavel mais é suportavel, pelo menos enquanto eu estiver dopada pelo chocolate.

Estavam todos na sala com cara de entediados e kikyou tambem estava la ! Cara essa garota nao tem casa nao?

-ka voce ta bem?- perguntou rin

-to otima!- eu respondi sorrindo

-kagome voce ta com raiva de mim?- perguntou inuyasha

- por que? deveria?- perguntei

-acho que nao!- disse ele meio incerto

- se é pelo seu namoro com a kikyou eu te desejo boa sorte!

-serio?

-claro .- eu disse - voce vai prescisar de sorte pra aturar essa ai!

-olha aqui garota !- disse kikyou se levantando e parando na minha frente- respeito comigo!

- por que?

- por que eu sou melhor do que voce!

- serio?

- voce é lesada?- disse kikyou- ah é esqueci voce ja é lesada!

-olha aqui o paty de hospicio! lesado é o espelho que te acha bonito o jararaca !

-jararaca? olha aqui sua vadia...- kikyou nao terminou pois eu lasquei a mao na cara dela

-OLHA AQUI O SUA ANTA DE LAGOA! EM MOMENTO ALGUM EU TE CHAMEI DE VADIA ENTAO MEÇA AS SUAS PALAVRAS PRA FALAR COMIGO!

-calma kagome!- disse sango e rin parando do meu lado

-COMO CALMA?-eu disse nervosa mais uma cena que me deixou mais irritada ainda foi o inuyasha consolando ela- olha aqui ESQUEÇE! - eu disse largando tudo no chao e subindo as escadas novamente.

Ai que ODIO dessa garota ! como , como ela pode me chamar de vadia ! ah mais nao é isso que me deixa mais nervosa . O que me irritou mais foi o inuyasha consolando ela . Mais que BOSTA! será que minha vida nao pode piorar mais?

Me tranquei no meu quarto e começei a pensar em inumeras maneiras de me livrar dessa situaçao quando sesshomaru bate na porta.

-ka abre a porta!

- por que?

- eu quero falar com voce!

- tudo bem!- eu disse me levantando e abrindo a porta - tranca a porta!

Ele entrou e trancou a porta , se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou ate parece que ele sabia exatamente que eu tava prescisando çei a chorar sem tempo pra parar mas quando terminei eu disse:

-nunca diga a ninguem o que aconteceu ta?- eu disse limpando os olhos

-pode deixar !-disse ele - mais voce vai me dizer o que ta acontecendo?

-nao acho melhor nao!

-se voce nao contar , eu conto pra todo mundo que voce chorou!

-isso é chantagem!

-eu sei!

-voce é mal.

-disso eu tambem sei.

-ha alguma coisa que voce nao saiba?

-tem sim.

- o que?

- se eu sou seu melhor amigo?

-é claro que sim!

-voce confia em mim?

-sim

-vai me contar?

- tudo bem !- eu disse me rendendo- voce venceu!

-entao fala!

-bem eer... eu vou te dar um papel voce le mais me promete que nao vai contar pra ninguem ouviu?

-prometo!

Entao eu peguei o caderno na gaveta e entreguei para ficou estatico , parece que ele leu e releu , e releu de novo a folha ate que ele disse:

-nossa...

-entao?

-voce poderia ter escolhido algo melhor!

-sesshy...

-tudo bem! mais se aquele idiota te fizer sofrer eu mato ele!

-mata mesmo?

-mato!

Entao eu pulei em cima do sesshy fazendo nos dois cair no chao.

-ah agora voce me paga kagome!

E entao ele começou a fazer cocegas em mim. eu fiquei sem ar e tava tendo dificuldades pra pedir pra ele parar.

-pa..pa..para se..sesshy!- eu disse rindo

-so quando voce pedir desculpas!

-nun..ca

-entao morra de cocegas!

Entao ele começou mais uma onda de cociguinhas que me fizeram rir mais do que as outras.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora rindo , o sesshy desce pra cozinha beber agua e eu fico la no meu quarto pensando na vida quando sango entra no meu quarto e diz:

-ka voce ta bem?- disse ela meio receiosa

-bem melhor!- eu disse sorrindo

-eu vim te avisar uma coisa!

- o que?

-sexta feira teremos um jantar la na casa dos nossos pais!

-serio? e eu tenho que ir?

-sim e todos nos vamos!

-ah que maldade!

-pois é. mais temos que ir ne ? fazer o que?

- pois é

Entao ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos ate que eu adomerci , e para a minha sorte minha noite nao teve nenhum sonho...

_continua..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OOI GENTE? NAO DEMOREI MAIS EM COMPENSAÇAO O CAPITULO FOI MEIO PEQUENO NE? SO QUE EU ACHO QUE PASSOU O QUE EU QUIS DIZER QUE A K-CHAN TA APAIXONADA PELO INU E QUE ELA PODE CONTAR SEMPRE COM O SESSHY E QUE SE ELA QUISER PODE CONTAR COMIGO PRA FAZER VINGANÇAS CONTRA A KIKYOU ! E QUEM QUISER AJUDAR DEIXA REVIEW!**_

_**KKKK**_

_**BOM AGORA VOU RESPONDER OS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**HOLA: **__HA amei 2 coisas a 1º é que voce ta acompanhando a historia e sempre que eu posto um capitulo voce comenta*-* que bom Da mo odio dela mesmo ne? mais nesse capitulo teve um pedacinho da vingança da k-chan um tapa bem na fuça dela! kkkkk serio voce mostrou mesmo? que bom! *-* mais uma leitora! acompanhe a fic hein? kissus ja ne ;*_

_**BL-CHAN :**__ ela tem que largar ele ! ele é muita areia pro fusca dela !kkkk da pena mesmo mais aqui tera uma reviravolta e com os amigos que ela tem vai superar todos os obstaculos! bem que eu queria! mais mesmo que eu fizesse isso acho que a k-chan iria me matar __**"kagome:ia mesmo"**__ merece mesmo e bem lenta sabe que nem um caracol ? entao assim! *tomando um cascudo do inuyasha* que bom que voce gostou ! nem demorei de postar viu? kissus ja ne ;*_

_**THALI-CHAN: **__Voo continuar sim! obrigada por achar a fic linda! que bom que gostou! Sabe tomei a liberdade de entrar no seu perfil e vi que ela ta em favoritos junto com hot e que eu to em autores favoritos *-* ahin valeu! obrigada ! e continue acompanhando viu ? kissus ja ne? ;*_


	10. Melhores momentos junto com eles!

_**Melhores momentos junto com eles!**_

O jantar é amanha , e eu nao consigo entender por que de um jantar?

ja que é so a familia taisho e a familia higurashi. O fato é que nos temos que ir obrigatoriamente .

A unica coisa boa de hoje é que tem aula de musica. O professor jakotsu é ate que é meio afeminado mais ele ensina bem.

-ka vamos?- disse miroku

-vamos sim!-eu disse pegando na mao dele e indo em direçao a sala de musica.

A sala estava toda arrumada pois hoje iriamos ensaiar canto e dança ao mesmo tempo.

Nos sentamos perto dos outros e o professor disse:

-vou separar voceis em trios e cada um ira cantar e dançar uma musica que eu escolher ok?

-ok- dissemos

-kagome , sango e rin- chamou e nos nos levantamos - When I Grow Up pussycat dolls

-agora?- disse sango

-sim.

Começamos a cantar

_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say_

_You see everytime you turn around they screaming my name_

_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say_

_You see everytime you turn around they screaming my name_

_(Don't Y'all)_

_Now I got a confession (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_An I promised myself that I'd do anything (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_But I ain't complaining (Oh)_

_We all wanna be famous (Oh)_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say (Oh)_

_You know what it's like to be nameless (Oh)_

_When no one know what your name is (Oh)_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Yeah_

_They used to tell me I was silly (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_Until I popped up on the TV (LA-LA-LA-LA)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

_Who knew that singing songs would get me this far (LA-LA-LA-LA)_

_But I ain't complaining (Oh)_

_We all wanna be famous (Oh)_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say (Oh)_

_You know what it's like to be nameless (Oh)_

_When no one know what your name is (Oh)_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Yeah_

_I see them astounded by me_

_I'm a trend setter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it, Oh!_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Yeah_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause_

_You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Y-You just might get it_

_Yeah___

No final todos aplaudiram menos as tres viboras. Afinal ficaram com inveja .

Me sentei ao lado do sesshy e do Miroku.

-arrasou hein?- disse miroku

-que nada!- eu disse rindo

-foi bom sim kagome- disse sesshomaru

-ta bom ne ? se voce diz!

A aula de hoje foi bem monotona e ate que foi meio chatinha mais nada que umas boas risadas nao arrumem isso.

Fomos caminhando ate o patio para nos sentarmos perto da velha arvore de sakuras e ate o inuyasha tava junto rindo e conversando, mais repentinamente eu tive vontade de ir no banheiro mais que coisa!

-gente vo no banheiro daqui a pouco eu volto! - eu disse

Fui no banheiro , e aproveitei pra me olhar no espelho arrumei o cabelo e retoquei o lapis de olho.

Vou em direçao a arvore de sakura que era muito especial pra mim pois foi la que eu encontrei todos os meus amigos pela primeira vez, e foi la que eles me colocaram na banda e foi la que eu cai junto com o miroku do galho...

_**FLASH BACK ON:**_

_-Ka eu acho que aqui ninguem nunca vai nos encontrar!- disse miroku_

_-tem certeza?- eu disse_

_-claro!_

_-mais o sesshy e o inu tem faros aguçados_

_-mais o cheiro da arvore vai confundir eles_

_-verdade._

_Entao começamos a comer os chocolates escondidos ate que a rin grita:_

_-ali estao eles !- disse ela apontando pra arvore_

_E na correria de tentar sair da arvore eu e o miroku acabos nos desequilibrando e caimos de cara no chao e isso rendeu muitas risadas._

_**FLASH BACK OF**_

Momentos inesqueciveis.

Eu pensava enquanto caminhava em direçao a o nosso respeitavel lugar . O que mais me alegrou foi que todos estavam la rindo e brincando , dando risada .

- eu quero!- gritei quando vi que o inuyasha tava comendo batata frita

- ãh ... nao!- disse ele se levantando e saindo correndo

Entao começei a correr atras dele pelo patio do colegio e entao pulei nas costas dele fazendo com que nos dois caisemos

-peguei!- eu disse pegando o saco de batata da mao dele e saindo correndo em direçao ao sesshy.

-sesshy me protege!- eu gritei correndo pra tras dele

-ah kagome me da as minhas batatas!- disse o inuyasha choramingando

-so te dou se voce dividir comigo!- eu disse mostrando lingua

-ok , ok eu divido!

Entao eu me sentei e o inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado. Comemos dando risada e pra falar a verdade qualquer coisa faiz a gente dar risada.

-gente a gente tem que fazer limpeza hoje!- disse Sango

-serio?- disse Miroku

-sim!- disse rin com uma cara de triste

-ah que droga!- disse o sesshy

-entao assim que a gente chegar vamos limpar logo e depois comemos pizza!- eu disse

- eu topo!- disse o inuyasha

-faze o que ne?- disse o miroku

Entao o sinal tocou e entramos para a sala de aula .que passou bem rapido!

QUE COISA!

parece que quanto mais voce quer que demore pra acabar as aulas pra nao fazer limpeza o relogio olha pra voce e diz:

_ja sao 12:20 hora de sair!_

Fomos correndo pra um trocou de roupa e se pois pra fazer faxina . Colocamos uma musica qualquer e cada um foi fazer uma coisa , sendo que os meninos ficavam com o andar de cima e as meninas o de baixo.

Depois de mais ou menos 30 minutos limpando o inuyasha grita :

-TERMINAMOS !

-ja ?- disse rin espantada

-sim!

- entao voces podem ficar aqui na sala mais nao venham pra cozinha o piso ta molhado!

-ok! - disseram.

_****_

-Entao - disse miroku sentado no sofa - o que a gente faz?

-sei la -disse inuyasha deitado no sofa com os olhos fechados

-nao faço ideia!- disse sesshomaru sentado na poltrona

Foi entao que miroku se sentou no sofa de supetao e disse:

-sesshomaru e inuyasha algum de voceis gosta que te chamem de sesshy e inu-kun? - disse ele sorrindo

-nao- disse sesshomaru

-nem um pouco!- disse inuyasha

-ata -disse miroku

-por que?- perguntou inuyasha .Sesshomaru apenas olhou interessado

- é que a kagura te chama de sesshy e a kikyou chama voce de inu-kun e eu pensei que voceis gostavam.

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça e sesshomaru revirou os olhos.

-ah qual é pessoal digam alguma coisa!- disse miroku entediado

-alguma...-disse inuyasha

-coisa.-completou sesshomaru

-Nossa - disse miroku- agora voces pareceram duas mulherzinhas que fica uma completando a frase da outra.

-O QUE?- disse inuyasha se levantando

-miroku!- disse sesshomaru lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

-eu?- disse miroku com medo.

-voce vai MORRER!- Disse inuyasha se levantando e correndo atras dele.

-AHHHHHHHHH!- gritou miroku correndo pela sala.

Nesse momento sesshomaru começou a correr atras dele tambem e ele achou que o ultimo refugio era a cozinha e foi correndo pra la ...

_****_

Nos estavamos passando pano enquanto Rin estava cozinhando uma calda de bolo e lavando a louça quando escutamos um grito do miroku.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-que isso!- disse rin assustada

-acho que é o miroku!- disse sango

- será?- eu disse

Entao eu vi miroku vindo correndo em direçao a cozinha .

-MIROKU NAO!- eu gritei mais ja era tarde de mais .

Ele escorregou no piso molhado, bateu o cotovelo na panela e a testa no chao. _**(N/A olha eu aqui! bem gente isso aconteceu de verdade so que naum foi comigo foi com um amigo meu! e como eu amo o miroku quis colocar com ele) **_

E isso numa sequencia arrasadora e ele parou com a cara no chao .

-miroku voce ta bem?- disse sango tentando segurar o riso

-aham...-disse ele ainda com a cara encostada no chao

Entao todos começaram a rir da cara do miroku que tambem riu , depois descobrimos que ele tinha corrido do inuyasha e do sesshomaru e entao eu como uma boa amiga dei uma bronca neles so que quando o miroku foi me abraçar ele passou a mao num lugar proibido e os meninos(cada um) deram 2 croques nele .

Quando nos terminamos definitivamente a faxina ja era 18:30 e todo mundo tava exausto mais como o combinado comemos, bolo e pedimos pizza 4 pra falar a verdade.

-nossa to cheia !- disse Rin

- eu tambem!- disse miroku

- somos 3- disse sango

-gente vamos tirar uma foto? - perguntei

-por que?- perguntou sesshomaru

-por que hoje faz 3 meses que eu moro aqui com voceis!- eu disse rindo

-é hoje faiz tres meses que conhecemos essa chata!- disse inuyasha me abraçando

-valeu seu chato!-eu disse o abraçando

E derrepente todos os meus amigos nos abraçaram criando um abraço de grupo sabe daqueles bem apertados? entao foi um igual aquele so que 10 mil vezes melhor!

Entao miroku subiu no quarto e pegou a camera e a colocou em cima da televisao marcando os segundos correu e ficou ao lado da sango.

A gente tava mais ou menos assim da esquerda pra direita:

sango, miroku, rin, sesshy, eu e o inuyasha todos sorrindo feito bobos.

-pronto - disse o miroku -mais eu quero uma minha com a k-chan ok?

-ok - eu disse rindo

Entao eu fui para o lado do miroku e tiramos uma foto bem doida . Nos dois fazendo o sinal da paz com os dedos e mostrando a lingua.

-otimo!- disse sango - eu quero uma com a minha irma!

Tiramos a foto sorrindo e abraçadas so que nao pensem que a foto foi normal , a gente tava de maria chiquinhas.

- eu quero uma !- disse rin

-VAMO faze asim eu tiro uma foto com todo mundo! e prometo colocar em um quadro!

-ook - disseram todos.

Entao eu tirei minha foto com a rin so que a gente tava com uma panela e uma colher de pau na mao dando risada . Ai voce me pergunta por que as panelas e a colher é por que a rin ta me ensinando a cozinhar uma tentativa meio frustrada mais que ta dando um pouco certo.

Depois foi a vez de tirar a foto com o sesshy que nao tava sorrindo direito entao eu peguei e apertei as bochechas dele e ele bagunçou o meu cabelo mais no final ele acabou sorrindo e e na foto ele ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e eu com o cabelo bagunçado

e Por ultimo a minha com o inuyasha e entao eu pulei em cima das costas dele e ele me segurou e tiramos a foto assim eu fazendo ele de cavalinho . e sorrindo.

Ficamos ate tarde tirando fotos e rindo e comendo e rindo de novo .

-boa noite !- disse sango

-boa noite !- respondemos e entao cada um entrou para o seu respectivo quarto.

Ja eram quase 2:30 da manha mais esse tempo que eu fiquei acordada valeu a pena, eu imprimi as fotos que nos haviamos tirado e coloquei em algumas molduras que eu tinha ali e na maior moldura tinha a foto de nos todos rindo felizes.

E em cada individual eu com os meus loucos que fazem da minha vida uma existencia melhor.

_****_

_**OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO! GENTE ESSE CAPITULO ERA PRA SER COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE , ERA PRA SER TRISTE E O NOME ERA PRA SER BRIGAS E NAO MELHORES MOMENTOS! SO QUE O MEU PC TRAVO BEM NA HORA EM QUE EU TAVA TERMINANDO DE DIGITAR O OUTRO CAPITULO! E EU TIVE QUE REINICIAR E COMO EU SOU BURRA,BURRA,BURRA NAO TINHA SALVADO NO PC SURTEI E ATE DEITEI NO CHAO ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA.**_

_**MAIS EM COMPENSAÇAO AO OUTRO ESSE AQUI ATE QUE É ALEGRE COMPARADO AO OUTRO QUE EU IRIA POSTAR , ACHO QUE ESSE FICOU MELHOR TIPO DA UM POUCO DE PAZ PRA KAGOME! AFINAL ELA MEREÇE :P**_

_**BEM GENTE SO TENHO UMA COISA PRA PERGUNTAR O QUE VOCEIS ACHAM DE EU COMEÇAR A COLOCAR UMA FIC AQUI CHAMADA AMOR X GUERRA? TIPO ELA SE PASSA NA ERA FEUDAL E A KAGOME ,SANGO E RIN, SAO TIPO EXTERMINADORAS DENOMINADAS DE PEROLAS NEGRAS . OS NOSSOS QUERIDOS SESSHY,MIROKU E INU SAO FILHOS DO REI INUTAISHO E ELES SAO UNIDOS PELA GUERRA CONTRA O NARAKU... BOM NAO CONTO MAIS SE NAO PERDE A GRAÇA KKKK MAIS ME DIGAM O QUE ACHAM DE EU COMEÇAR A POSTAR ELA?**_

_**AGORA RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**_

_**BL-CHAN:- **__que felicidade voce comentou um dia depois que eu postei *-* assim como as outras mais nao sou eu PRIY TAISHO que vou te responder ... É a KAGOME e o SESSHY olha que honrra._

_**kagome: **__eu futuramente terei esse prazer de socar ela todinha (eu espero) eu queroo que voce me ame pra sempre*-* acho que vou prescisar da sua ajuda sim ! ja que a sango e a rin vao ta ocupadas batendo nas outras e o sesshy e o miroku segurando o amor da minha vida o inuyasha *-* bom voltando espero que ele nao leia isso se nao estou f***** e meu plano de seduzilo vai por agua a baixo! kkkk bem espero voce di novo ! beijos k-chan ;*_

_**Sesshomaru: **__bom eu sinceramente nao me oporia de ajudar a k-chan nesse plano maligno dela so que eu nao bato ni mulher ne? entao eu me contento batendo no baka do meu irmao kkkkk beijos sesshomaru:*_

_**BEM AGORA SOU EU HEIN? OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW ESPERO VER VOCE DI NOVO ! KK BEIJOS :***_

_**HOLA:**__ Minha querida voce ta aqui di novo*-* que bom que esta acompanhando a fic ! acho que melhorei bastante ja que nao to tendo mais comentarios sobre a ortografia e devo isso tudo a voce! obrigada .Bem mesmo a kikyou sendo do mal te confesso que quando eu assistia a serie quando tinha mais ou menos 5 anos amava a kikyou como eu era (so ainda) burra! mais ela nao é de todo o mal... so é uma paty futil que acha que o mundo gira ao redor dela so isso! kkkkk é eu quis colocar ele como amigo sabe por que eu gosto de todos os personagens so que de todos ele é o mais fechado entao acho que a k-chan pode descongelar esse gelo dele *tomando cascudo do sesshy* ou entao a rin *outro* quem sabe ne? hehe.. bem obrigada kissus :*_

_**THALI-CHAN : **__que bom que voce gostou da fic! obrigada pelo lugar especial!*-* espero que nunca deixe de acompanhar hein? voce chata? nunca ! espero voce no proximo capitulo! kissus :*_

_**BEM GENTE TUDO O QUE EU TINHA PRA FALAR EU FALEI E NAO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS VIU?**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS E MAIS REVIEWS **_

_**KISSUS **_

_**PRIY TAISHO!**_


	11. Jantar!

_**o Jantar! **_

Estou me vestindo apressadamente para ir ao mais esperado jantar. Não da minha parte. Se dependesse de mim eu ficaria em casa a noite toda comendo chocolate e assistindo Harry Potter é seria uma boa.

Mas nem tudo o que queremos é possível eu vou ne?

Coloco os meus brincos e sento na minha cama .

-ai que tedio- falei sozinha - a Sango esta se arrumando , a Rin fazendo a mesma coisa , o Miroku e o Inuyasha se trancaram no quarto do Sesshy junto com ele desde que se arrumaram e eu to aqui sozinha !- falei so depois me dando conta de que estava falando sozinha - e eu aqui, falando sozinha ! o saco viu?

Me levantei e fui em direção ao computador. Nem liguei a internet ,fui logo em direção as minhas musicas e coloquei Criminal da Britney Spears pra tocar . Peguei uma escova e comecei a cantar e dançar conforme a musica , balancei os cabelos e começei a cantar o refrao:

_**But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal **_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical **_

_**Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right **_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy **_

_Mas, mamãe, eu estou apaixonada por um criminoso _

_E esse é o tipo de amor que não é racional, é físico _

_Mamãe, por favor não chore, Eu estarei bem _

_Deixando a razão de lado, Eu não posso negar, Eu amo aquele cara _

Comecei a levantar as mãos pra cima e fingi que estava em um show . Senti que toda a felicidade de ontem ainda estava presente em mim , e essa alegria demoraria a se esvair .

-afinal hoje não vai ser uma noite tão ruim - falei comigo mesma - afinal vou ver meus pais, vou poder comer uma comida maravilhosa da Kaede , irei conhecer os Taisho e vou de carona com o Sesshy é não vai ser tão ruim!

Quando a musica estava no ultimo refrao eu escuto uma voz diferente cantando junto com a Britney :

_**Mama, I'm in love with a criminal **_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical **_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right **_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy **_

_Mamãe, eu estou apaixonada por um criminoso _

_E esse é o tipo de amor que não é racional, é físico _

_Mamãe, por favor não chore, Eu estarei bem _

_Deixando a razão de lado, Eu não posso negar, Eu amo aquele cara _

Era Rin que estava parada na porta do meu quarto com um sorriso nos labios e olhando pra mim.

-não sabia que você estava tão animada - falou entrando e se sentando na minha cama .

-nem eu Rin - falei me sentando na cama também - mais voce ta uma gata hein?

-ata k-chan obrigada - disse ela rindo - mais não estou mais bonita que a nosssa Britney morena !

Eu ri .

-nem voce se salvou ne?

-é verdade-disse ela com pesar- eu já conheço a familia taisho a 2 anos eu acho , e mesmo assim eles insistem que eu va a todo jantar que eles participam na casa da sua familia . E seus pais são a mesma coisa.

-é tadinha de você - falei tentando me fingir de seria

-voce sabe que não ta se saindo muito bem ne ?

-no que?

-em se fazer de seria!

Começei a em tao pouco tempo ela me conhece tao bem? não ta na minha cara por que eu sou uma otima atriz mais como?

-Kagome , não esta na sua cara - disse ela respondendo uma das minhas perguntas silenciosas- e eu te conheço bem por que eu sou sua amiga se esqueceu? Tres meses é muita coisa sabia? é sim voce é uma otima atriz.

-como?

-isso sim esta na sua cara - disse ela rindo - vamos logo , pois o Sesshomaru já disse que você ia com ele e o Miroku .

-será que eles já sairam do quarto do Sesshy?

-acho que não -Disse ela - Vamos ver.

Fomos caminhando em silencio ate a porta do quarto do Sesshy e ouvimos eles falarem .

-não vai dar certo - dizia Inuyasha

-ai para de ser tão pessimista - disse Sango... Perai o que a SANGO esta fazendo lá dentro?

-vai ficar nervosa, irritada e provavelmente vai querer matar a TODOS nos !- disse Inuyasha contando nos dedos - nem a Rin que não tem nada a ver com isso , vai se salvar.

-eu?-murmurou Rin.

-mais vamos logo - disse Miroku - se não vamos nos atrasar para o jantar!- falou se levantando .

Rapidamente puxei Rin pra dentro do meu quarto de novo.

Nos sentamos na minha cama e começamos a conversar sobre coisas fúteis quando Miroku entrou no meu quarto dizendo:

-vamos meninas?

-claro -respondemos

Nos juntamos aos outros e houve a mesma divisão de sempre e blábláblá.

Me sentei no banco de trás , o que não era o meu costume e fiquei encarando disfarçadamente os dois a minha frente.

-o que foi kagome?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-nada , não -respondi

-você esta com uma cara de que quer saber de alguma coisa- disse miroku

-não quero saber de nada - falei

-mas...-começou Sesshomaru

-CHEGAMOS!-falei saindo do carro e indo em direção a porta .

Meus amigos e minha irmã já estavam do meu lado e então toquei a companhia . A porta se abriu e Kaede estava la :

-olá meus queridos - disse ela - os pais de vocês já estão lhes esperando.

Entramos e logo vimos nossos pais ali na sala conversando animadamente.

-olá queridos - disse minha mãe se adiantando em direção a nos

-OI - Respondemos .

-filhos - disse uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros que eu logo imaginei ser a Sra Taisho, indo em direção aos garotos e os abraçando .

-meninas- disse meu pai indo nos abraçar .

Ficamos assim por quase 2 minutos quando a veio em minha direçao.

-ola Kagome , como voce cresceu- disse ela sorrindo

-desculpe, eu conheco a Sra?-perguntei

-ah você não se lembra - disse ela sorrindo - Prazer, sou Izayoi Taisho.

-prazer-falei sorrindo

-esse é o meu marido Inutaisho-disse ela indicando um homem que é a copia perfeita do Sesshy .

-prazer -disse ele se dirigindo a minha pessoa

-igualmente -respondi

-Midoriko ela não se lembra - disse Izayoi

-é eu acho que não -respondeu minha mae- voces se lembram ?-perguntou ela se virando para os outros

-não -responderam

-acho que é uma coisa boa pra se fazer quando acabar o jantar- disse Inutaisho -o que acha Yuri?

-acho uma otima ideia -disse meu pai rindo- quero ver só a reação deles.

-deles quem?-perguntou Rin

-todos VOCES!-disse Izayoi rindo

-é -disse minha mae- kaede?-chamou

-sim?-disse kaede entrando na sala

-separe ...-disse ela pensando -bem deixe pra depois, o jantar está pronto?

-sim senhora -disse kaede- eu já estava vindo chamar a todos.

-então obrigada kaede- disse minha mãe sorrindo.

Os adultos seguiram para a cozinha , enquanto nós ficamos na sala , parados tentando descobrir o que é que eles contariam depois do jantar.

-o que será ?-perguntou Rin

-será que eles vão nos dar uma passagem pro Havaí?-falei com os olhos brilhando

-será?-disse Miroku - Praia , por uma semana !-falou com os olhos mais brilhando do que os meus .

-não sonhem tão alto-disse Sesshomaru

-então só uma viagem para as Bahamas esta bom?-perguntou Sango

-ou então...-falou Rin

-Califórnia-disse Inuyasha afirmando com a cabeça.

-é -disse Sango - e se for para todos esses lugares?-disse quase pulando

-maravilha -falei pulando

-então vamos logo jantar-disse Sesshomaru arrastando todo mundo pra cozinha

Quando chegamos na cozinha nossos pais cochichavam algo para Kaede, que assim que nos viu parou e disse:

-bom jantar -disse se retirando da cozinha

-bem vamos jantar-falei com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.(N/A sobre a viagem gente , sobre a viagem !)

-Kagome por que você esta com esse sorriso-perguntou minha mãe.

-e o engraçado é que o Sesshomaru também esta com esse sorriso -disse Izayoi - por que vocês estão assim?

-eerr..-disse Sesshomaru desconcentrado

Pense Kagome, pense . Repti pra mim mesma milhoes de vezes .

-por que eu vou mostrar o meu antigo-falei tentando achar uma desculpa- ãh... esconderijo de doces!

-HÁ NÃO ACREDITO -disse Sango - eu tentei MILHÕES de vezes descobrir da onde você tirava tantos doces e você nunca me contou!

-É que você -falei

-eu?

-sei lá , você ia roubar todos os meus doces !-disse tentando aliviar a barra

-e eu sou muito especial-disse Sesshomaru

-e se voce se comportar eu te mostro o de lá de casa!-falei piscando pra Sango

-e voce tem um esconderijo de doces la em casa?-perguntou perplexa

-sim -respondi- tem ramen, trakinas, caixas de bombons da garoto e da nestle, bis, passa-tempo, pirulitos, balas, tic-tac, ixi um monte de coisa.

-e como não estraga ?-perguntou Inutaisho- os meus que eu guardava estragaram todos.

-o que me ajudou -disse Izayoi sorrindo e depois explicou-Meu marido gosta muito de doces e eu tambem so que eu estava de dieta na epoca e todo doce que encontrava jogava fora.

-é e isso nos prejudicou muito -disse Miroku

-mamãe jogou fora todos os meus doces - disse Sesshomaru

-é e todos os meus ramens.-disse Inuyasha quase chorando se lembrando de uma época bem triste.

-entao vamos jantar logo -disse Sesshomaru todos olharam espantados pra ele - eu quero saber qual é o mistério!-disse tentando se justificar

O jantar foi rapido e logo todos estavam na sala ,sentados nos sofás e cada um com uma taça de brigadeiro na mao.

-digam -falei colocando uma colher de brigadeiro na boca

-tudo bem -disse minha mae suspirando - Kaede pode trazer !-falou para Kaede que tambem estava na sala.

-enquanto a Kaede vai buscar não sei o que...-falei me levantando "eu roubo mais brigadeiro" completei em pensamento

-o que voce vai fazer ka?-perguntou o Sesshy largando um pouco a guarda do seu brigadeiro.

-me sentar perto do meu 'melhor' amigo -falei indo em direçao ao sofá em que ele dividia com o Inuyasha e o Miroku - chega pra la Miroku -falei me sentando entre os dois .

-o que voce quer hein?-perguntou

-Nada-respondi pegando a minha colher .

-certeza?-disse ele desconfiado

-ah já que você insiste -falei pegando uma colherada bem 'grande' do brigadeiro dele.

-HEY !-protestou

-nada de hey-falei balançando a colher- se voce tentar pega,r eu não te dou BIS!

-isso é maldade-Sesshomaru protestou - Mais eu aceito!-falou comendo do proprio brigadeiro

-então se é assim -falou Miroku levantando a colher em direçao ao brigadeiro do Sesshy

-se você fizer isso eu arranco a sua mão -disse o Sesshy olhando ameaçadoramente para o Miroku

-mais a Kagome pode e eu não?-perguntou Miroku incrédulo

-1º a Kagome é a minha melhor amiga -disse ele comendo mais uma colherada do próprio brigadeiro - e 2º ela vai me dar uma caixa de BIS então não tem nem condições de você reclamar!

-hunf!-resmungou Miroku

-Ah Miroku tadinho de você -falei- se não fosse o brigadeiro que você quisesse eu ate poderia conversar com você, mais como não é esquece !

Os outros apenas reviraram os olhos .

Kaede logo entrou na sala carregando um album de fotografias que tinha varias cores nas capas o que de principio eu já achei muito estranho.

-vamos crianças-disse Inutaisho - sentem-se no chão!

-ah -reclamei colocando minha taça vazia na mesinha - por que?

-por que assim fica mais engraçado minha querida-respondeu ele sorrindo

Todos nós nos sentamos no chao, quando digo nós é eu , a Sango, a Rin , o Miroku, O Inuyasha e o Sesshy

-o que esse álbum tem há ver?-perguntou Inuyasha

-calma vocês irão descobrir-respondeu minha mãe

-mais mãe, por que ele tem esse monte de cores?-perguntou Sango

-é por que voces escolheram -disse meu pai sorrindo

-nós escolhemos?-perguntou Miroku

-é -disse Izayoi- Roxo pra Kagome, Azul para o Sesshomaru, Verde para o Miroku, Amarelo para a Rin , Rosa para a Sango e Vermelho para o Inuyasha -explicou

-bem entao quer dizer que esse album tem alguma relaçao com a gente?-perguntei sem entender

-sim-disse Inutaisho

-que estranho-disse Rin - nós so fomos nos conhecer há pouco tempo.

-é o que voces pensam Rin -disse meu pai

-como..-começou Inuyasha

-vão nos deixar falar ou não ?-perguntou minha mãe impaciente

-pode falar -respondemos em unissono

-bem ...-começou Izayoi

_continua ..._

_**OII POVO QUE EU GOSTO MUITO! **_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPITULO? GRANDE NAO? EU ACHO QUE SIM XD ME DEIXEM SUAS OPINIOES EM REVIEWS SIM?**_

_**E SE POSSIVEL DEEM UMA PASSADINHA EM : AMOR X GUERRA E HOT ! SAO DUAS FICS MINHAS E ESTAO DESPONIVEIS NO MEU PERFIL! OBRIGADA !**_

_**HOLA:**__ vim esclarecer uma coisa que me deixou um pouco irritada, mais nao se preucupe nao foi com voce. O SITE comeu um pedaço da frase com angu ¬¬ eu olhei o texto no meu computador e o paragrafo tava assim: "Fomos correndo pra um trocou de roupa e se pois pra fazer faxina . Colocamos uma musica qualquer e cada um foi fazer uma coisa , sendo que os meninos ficavam com o andar de cima e as meninas o de baixo." Realmente esse erro eu nao tive culpa kkkk' espero que nao tenha achado que eu tenha ficado com raiva de voce , longe de mim! mais uma vez obrigada pela review e espero voce no prox post!_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_

_**QUER ME DEIXAR FELIZ ? CLIQUE NESSE BOTAO AQUI EM BAIXO ESCRITO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER E DEIXE UMA REVIEW ! NAO CUSTA NADA E NEM PRESCISA SER CADRASTADO O.O QUE LEGAL NE? KKK'**_


	12. Ja se conheciam parte I

_**Já se conheciam?PARTE I**_

Todos nos estávamos sentados no _chão_, só pra constatar.

-bem...-começou Izayoi - vamos contar pedaço por pedaço, e se quiserem mesmo ouvir não me atrapalhem pergutando se vai demorar muito ok?

-ok - respondemos .

Ela abriu o álbum e nos mostrou uma havia uma menininha com um vestido amarelinho sorrindo .

-essa é a Rin com três anos - falou ela

-wau-disse ela olhando a foto.

A sra Taisho passou para a proxima foto e nos vimos um garotinho sorrindo , bem arrumado e com um pequeno rabo de cavalo prendendo os cabelos negros.

-Miroku com tres anos - Falou

-eu já era lindo não?-disse ele convencido

Todos apenas reviraram os olhos.

Passou para a proxima foto.

Uma menina pequena com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e com um vestidinho lilas.

-Sango com 3 anos -falou Passando a foto.

-eu amava esse vestido -falou Sango com os olhos brilhando

a Sra Taisho repetiu o mesmo gesto.

A proxima foto era de um garoto de cabelos prateados já no meio das costas e sorrindo.

-Sesshomaru 4 anos - falou

Sesshomaru nada disse.

Ela passou a foto novamente.

A foto era de um Hanyou de cabelos prateados , olhos dourados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e esse tambem estava sorrindo.

-Inuyasha 3 anos - disse ela sorrindo

Esse também nada disse.

Ela passou a foto e se virou pra mim com um sorriso enorme.

Eu vi que a foto era de uma garota de olhos azuis , cabelos negros caindo ate o meio das costas um sorriso travesso nos labios e essa usava um vestido branco que tinha uma fita roxa passando pela cintura.

-Kagome 4 anos- disse ela.

Todos assentiram, e ela passou para um foto em que tinha todos juntos e emburrados.

-aqui quando voces se conheceram -falou sorrindo

-nos conhecemos?-perguntou Miroku

-é -respondeu

-mas nós so nos conhecemos há 3 anos mais ou menos - disse Rin

-e no meu caso 3 meses-falei confusa

-vao deixar Izayoi continuar?-falou minha mae quando viu que os outros iriam protestar.

-ta ne -respondemos.

-continuando...-falou ela como se fosse contar uma longa historia.

_**FLASH BACK ON:**_

_-bem crianças brinquem ai e não façam bagunça - disse Midoriko_

_-e por que nos temos que ficar aqui?-perguntou Kagome _

_-ora minha querida nos vamos ficar la dentro -respondeu Midoriko para a filha _

_-e nos não podemos brincar la dentro?-perguntou Sesshomaru_

_-filho nos estamos em uma chácara -disse Inutaisho _

_-e dai?-perguntou Inuyasha _

_-ora meu querido, tem muito espaço pra correr e brincar -falou Izayoi_

_-mas e se nos não quisermos ficar aqui?-perguntou Rin_

_-então vocês vão caminhar- falou Karen para a filha _

_-nos não temos escolha ne?-perguntou Sango com receio_

_-não -disse Yuri _

_-então ta -disse Inuyasha emburrado_

_Os adultos seguiram para dentro da casa e as crianças ficaram ali paradas._

_-o que nos faremos?-perguntou Miroku_

_-não faço ideia- falou Kagome se sentando em um banquinho_

_-vamos correr por ai -Falou Inuyasha - a menos que as meninas estejam com medo de sujar o vestidinho novo -disse em tom de deboche _

_-nunca-respondeu Kagome intediada - vamos correr pelo menos da minha parte !_

_-ai correr não -falou Rin - que tal jogar bola?_

_-BOA -disse Sango- gostei!_

_-entao vamos jogar bola!-falou Sesshomaru_

_Entao as crianças correram em direçao ao armazém a onde ficavam guardados os materiais e os brinquedos , so que o caminho estava cheio de barro e eles não sabiam o que fazer._

_-vamos passar por ali -disse Kagome - a menos que o Inuyasha esteja com medo de sujar a roupinha nova!-falou em tom sarcastico_

_-eu passo ate pela lama -falou ele _

_-isso ate eu- respondeu Kagome_

_-duvido-disse ele indo em direçao a Kagome e parando na frente desta _

_-então vamos os dois -respondeu_

_-feito -disse ele _

_Ela começou a tirar as sapatilhas e ele os sapatos._

_-kagome voce é louca-disse Sango segurando os sapatos da irma_

_-eu sei -respondeu - é por isso que você é minha irmã_

_-Inuyasha vê se não perde pra ela -falou Miroku segurando os sapatos do primo_

_-feh!-resmungou._

_Os dois começaram a caminhar sobre a lama , sentiam que seus pés ficando sujos e grudentos._

_Kagome olhava para Inuyasha e via que ele estava concentrado em chegar logo ao armazém. Este fazia a mesma coisa, ficava olhando para Kagome a todo momento._

_Foi quando o pé de Kagome ficou muito pesado por causa da lama e ela ia cair, mais para não acontecer esse ato se segurou em Inuyasha , que acabou caindo junto com ela._

_Todos começaram a rir dos amigos que ficaram sujos de lama. Inuyasha estava prestes a reclamar com Kagome quando ela disse:_

_-Inuyasha vamos jogar neles também -falou num tom em que só Inuyasha ouvisse_

_-beleza-respondeu pegando um montinho de lama na mão, gesto que foi copiado por Kagome._

_Então chegaram numa proximidade boa dos amigos que nem perceberam e jogaram as bolas de lama em uma velocidade super rápida. Os amigos pararam de rir e se viram todos sujos de Kagome e Inuyasha se rachavam de rir , quando Rin falou._

_-agora vocês nos pagam -Então todos tiraram os sapatos e pularam na poça de lama , começando uma guerra..._

-Então vocês ficaram assim - Falou a Sra. Taisho virando a folha .

A foto era de um monte de crianças ou seja NÓS na lama , todos sujos mais mesmo assim sorrindo.

-wau nos fizemos isso -exclamou Miroku com admiraçao

-é vocês fizeram sim -respondeu minha mae

-mais isso não foi o pior -falou Inutaisho - o pior foram as desculpas esfarrapadas que voces deram.

_-Crianças-exclamou Karen ao ver as mesmas sujas na lama _

_-o que voces fizeram ?-perguntou Izayoi tentando segurar o riso_

_-ãh...-começou Miroku_

_-bem contem depois de tomar um banho-falou Midoriko no mesmo estado que Izayoi_

_Todos entraram para dentro da casa._

_Depois de tomadas banho e já na sala comendo um bolo de chocolate com suco de laranja ._

_-bem podem começar-falou Yuri_

_-ãh...-começou Inuyasha - nos caimos._

_-e como voces cairam?-pergutou Midoriko_

_-ora mae caindo-respondeu Sango _

_-quando a Midoriko perguntou como é como voces cairam se estavam longe daquela poça de lama?-perguntou Karen calmamente_

_-hum..-falou Sesshomaru pensando - nos fomos pegar o sapato do Miroku._

_-e como o sapato do Miroku foi parar la?-perguntou Inutaisho_

_-bem...-Falou Rin...- O Inuyasha sabe te falar como..._

_-hum...-falou Inuyasha - ele voou pra lá!_

_-e como ele voou pra lá?-perguntou Midoriko- que eu saiba sapatos não tem asas._

_-é que ...-falou Sango - a Kagome e o Sesshomaru estavam jogando..._

_-e por que voces estavam jogando o sapato do Miroku?-perguntou _

_-por que...-Falou Sesshomaru tentando achar uma desculpa_

_-por que nos estavamos competindo -falou Kagome_

_-e competindo o que?-perguntou Karen_

_-quem jogava o sapato do Miroku mais alto -falou Sesshomaru sorrindo_

_-e o Miroku deixou voces fazerem isso?-perguntou Inutaisho_

_-não-falou Sango - foi presciso a Kagome e o Inuyasha puxarem o sapato do pé dele!_

_-ta -disse Midoriko não acreditando nem um pouco - mais como TODOS foram parar na lama?_

_-bem nos fizemos cordinha -falou Miroku_

_-cordinha?-perguntou Yuri achando a historia absurda_

_-é cordinha tio-falou Rin - um se segurando no outro._

_-é e por que voces cairam na lama?-perguntou Izayoi_

_-por que o Miroku ficou no fim da cordinha -falou Inuyasha _

_-e o que isso tem há ver?-pergutnou Karen_

_-bem...-Falou Miroku - eu acabei espirrando ..._

_-espirrar não ia fazer todos caírem -falou Inutaisho sabiamente_

_-tio-falou Kagome - ele empurrou todo mundo e fez aquele efeito..._

_-Dama ?-perguntou Inuyasha_

_-não -falou Sesshomaru - xadrez?_

_-nao-falou Rin - Baralho?_

_-não -disse Sango - copas?_

_-não -respondeu Miroku - como é o nome daquele negocinho que o tio e o sr Higurashi jogam..._

_-Domino?-pergutou Izayoi_

_-é -exclamou Miroku feliz - Kagome é DOMINO!_

_-ah é -respondeu ela - e deu aquele efeito domino sabe ? tudo caindo?_

_-sei sim Kagome continue-falou Yuri tentando segurar as risadas._

_-e todo mundo caiu -falou a menina sorrindo com a própria explicação._

_-ok , ok -falou Karen - quem quer mais bolo?- falou se levantando e indo em direçao a cozinha._

_-EU!-exclamaram todos juntos indo a seguindo para a cozinha _

-nossa nos falamos todas essas idiotices?-perguntou o Inuyasha

-seria mais fácil falarmos que extra terrestres tinham abduzido o sapato do Miroku -falei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo .

-Kagome ate hoje voces não entendem o por que da desculpas de voces terem sido tao esfarrapadas -falou Inutaisho

-o que?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-como o sapato do Miroku tinha caído na lama se o sapato estava limpo?-perguntou

-é da proxima vez temos que nos lembrar disso-falei pra Sango

-com certeza-falou ela

-ta mais isso não foi a única aventura de voces -falou Izayoi -teve uma vez em que...

_Continua ..._

_**E AI PESSOAS? TUDO BEM COM VOCES?**_

_**DEMOREI UM POUQUINHO MAIS TA AQUI NE? BEM O SO ALGUMAS EXPLICAÇOES:**_

_**AS CRIANÇAS ERAM CRIANÇAS SUPER INTELIGENTES O.O EU QUERIA COLOCAR UMA POUCA IDADE , MAIS QUE SOUBESSEM ALGUMA COISA. **_

_**ONDE JÁ SE VIU , FALAR QUE O SAPATO DO MI-KUN CAIU NA POÇA DE LAMA SE ELES TINHAM TIRADO OS SAPATOS? BEM NÃO ME PERGUNTEM KKKK' QUER SABER PERGUNTEM SIM AHAUSHSUA.**_

_**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**_

_**HOLA: **__isso ainda vai chegar isso eu te garanto . bem obrigada por tudo e te espero no proximo ;*_

_**THALI-CHAN :**__é mais eles não se lembram? é uma situaçao muito estranha não? mais eu te garanto que no proximo capitulo eles vao saber o motivo da separaçao e do espero no proximo post kissus ;*_

_**SAFIRA MONTENEGRO:**__Primeiramente oii tudo bem? agora eu não entendi nada do que voce tentou me explicar eu juro que li e reli um monte de vezes mais não entendi kkkk' tem como voce me explicar? se der tudo bem se não ... vai ser uma pena mais não tem problema . bem obrigada pela review e te espero no proximo post ;*_


	13. Ja se conheciam parte II

_**Já se conheciam parte II**_

_**13 PAGINAS O.O GRANDE NE? DEIXEM REVIEWS**_

_**AVISO: LEIAM A TRADUÇAO DA MUSICA E A ESCUTE O NOME DELA É TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE DO BOYS LIKE GIRLS OK? OBRIGADA **_

_-ta mais isso não foi a única aventura de voces -falou Izayoi -teve uma vez em que..._

_-_voces estavam tipo numa festa de crianças-falou ela rindo -só que só tinha voces !

-Hey tia não vale rir antes de contar -falou Miroku

-tudo bem eu não rio-falou ela tentando parar de rir - mais a Rin vai ficar um pouco vermelha ...

-por que?-pergutou ela

_**FLASH BACK ON:**_

_-Ta -disse Sango -agora eu vou contar o que aconteceu essa semana foi muito estranho!_

_-o que foi estranho Sango?-perguntou Rin_

_-tipo eu acordei essa semana a noite e vi a Kagome com a mão estendida-falou ela_

_-e o que que tem isso?-perguntou Miroku_

_-é que eu tava com o braço esticado gritando ME ESPERA , ME ESPERA ! -falou Kagome estendendo os braços ._

_Todos riram do modo em que a garota imitou o jeito em que estava ._

_Então Rin foi fazer o mesmo gesto de Kagome so que em pé e acabou escorregando e caindo por cima de Sesshomaru . Ela ficou visivelmente vermelha , e ele com as bochechas um pouco rosadas._

_**FLASH BACK Of.**_

Izayoi estava certa , assim que ela terminou de contar esse pequeno trecho da nossa infancia Rin já estava parecendo um pimentão.

-entao o que mais nos aprontamos?-perguntei tentando tirar as atenções da Rin

bem -começou ela sorrindo mais do que o normal

FLASH BACK ON:

Kagome , Inuyasha , Sesshomaru,Rin , Miroku e Sango estavam na casa dos meninos . Os pais como sempre estavam juntos so que sentados na beira da piscina , na qual as crianaças se encontravam ...

-Sr Higurashi -começaram Inuyasha e Miroku

-sim?-respondeu Yuri

-nos queríamos te pedir uma coisa -disse Miroku

-e eu gostaria de pedir para a -disse Sesshomaru

-então garotos o que é?-perguntou Izayoi curiosa

-nos queremos namorar com as suas filhas -disseram os três.

-mais vocês não acham que são muito novos pra isso?-disse Midoriko- vocês tem apenas 6 anos e 5 anos.

-não se preucupem -disse Miroku - nós nos casaremos quando terminarmos o colegial!

-entao ta -disse Yuri -quem com quem?

-eu com a Kagome -disse Inuyasha

-eu com a Sangozinha -disse Miroku

-e eu com a Rin -disse Sesshomaru

-entao ta so que o namoro de voces so começa com 15 anos ok?-perguntou Yuri

-ok -responderam sorrindo

Os meninos voltaram a brincar com as meninas que falaram :

-eu não acredito que você fez isso -disse Kagome

-pois é sou de mais -disse Inuyasha

-voce é um bobao isso sim!-disse ela tando um tapa na cabeça dele

-AI -disse ele

-ah quer saber vamo pular todos juntos na piscina?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-sim -responderam os outros

Entao se abraçaram e pularam juntos , molhando os adultos.

-FLASH BACK Of.

-bem eu não vou contar mais se não vamos passar a noite toda aqui-disse ela olhando para o relogio - olha já são 22:00 horas

Ninguém respondeu estavamos todos VERMELHOS , e com os olhos arregalados . Em choque no meu caso.

-eu disse que eles iam ficar assim -disse Yuri rindo

-ta -disse Miroku se recuperando do choque - mais como nos não nos lembramos disso?

-é que 2 meses depois disso Karen foi Morar na california e levou Rin consigo -disse minha mae - Izayoi e Inutaisho foram embora 3 semanas depois disso.

-caramba -falei

-Assim que voce foi para a Italia , a Rin veio morar com a gente , e depois os Taisho voltaram -disse Minha mae

-é eu dei sequencia ao reencontro sou de mais -falei

-bem já que esta tudo resolvido vamos pra casa sim?-disse Sesshomaru se levantando

-ok -respondemos

Nos despedimos de todos e fomos pra casa . Quando chegamos la , já era 23:00 .

-nossa que tarde -disse Rin tirando os saltos

-bota tarde nisso -disse Sango fazendo o mesmo

-bem amores da minha vida -falei - boa noite , que amanha é sabado e eu quero ir a loja de revelações.

-pra que Kagome?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-mandar fazer um pôster daquela foto nossa -respondi

-ata -disse ele

Subi para o meu quarto parecendo uma mendiga . Cabelo bagunçado, maquiagem já borrada (por que eu esfreguei os olhos ), sapatos na mão e a maior cara de sono.

So joguei os sapatos num canto do quarto e me jogue na cama , sem me importar de tirar a maquiagem .

_**Na sala... **_

-então Rin é isso -disse Miroku

-voces vao ter que tomar muito cuidado -disse ela

-por que?-perguntou Inuyasha

-A K-chan escutou um pouco da conversa comigo mais ela não desconfia do que pode ser -esclareceu ela

-oww merda -exclamou Sango - a Kagome não pode desconfiar de nada !

-apesar de como eu digo e repito ela vai querer matar a gente!-Falou Inuyasha

-e eu te digo -falou Sesshomaru -cala a sua boca!

-bem gente agora a Rin já sabe e pode ajudar a gente -disse Sango

-e isso é bom -falou Miroku

-agora vamos dormir que já é tarde -falou Rin e os outros acentiram.

de volta a kagome ...

Acordei de manha em um pulo, já que a minha noite foi meio movimentada , digamos assim.

-sonhei que nos eramos crianças?-falei pra mim mesma - e eu aqui falando sozinha ...

Separei apenas um shorts e uma regata , iria usar uma sandalinha que deixei ali jogada no canto do quarto. Peguei minha toalha , minha escova de dentes e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho bem rapido, não aqueles de 5 minutos mais sim aqueles de 10 so que pra mim é rapido , demorado mesmo é de 15 .

Me enrolei no hobe e sai do banheiro cantarolando uma musica qualquer , quando esbarro numa coisa dura e 'quase' caio . Eu disse quase essa coisa me segurou.

-desculpe -disse Inuyasha sorrindo

-que nada -falei - eu tava destraida .

-mais eu tava vendo e acabei esbarrando em voce que tava destraida - falou ele

-mais 'eu' devia ter prestado mais atençao-repliquei

-ok entao a culpa é dos dois -disse ele sorrindo . Céus eu já disse como amo aquele sorriso? não ? então eu digo EU AMO O SORRISO DO INUYASHA .

Foi entao que eu percebi que ele ainda me segurava entao falei .

-da pra me soltar?-disse ainda sorrindo

-claro -disse ele

-valeu -falei entrando no meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e suspirei.

-como eu virei uma boba apaixonada?-reclamei comigo mesma - Antes eu so era uma roqueira qualquer, que gostava de estar bonita . Mais AGORA? eu ainda sou uma roqueira qualquer , que ainda gosta de estar bonita , e que ainda por cima esta APAIXONADA?

-onde o mundo vai parar?-falei colocando o shorts - quer dizer a onde o MEU mundo vai parar?

Coloquei a sandália ainda resmungando. E o assunto foi mudando

-e a Kelly que não me ligou e nem me mandou sms?-falei

Kelly era uma amiga minha da Italia , ela tinha o meu tamanho cabelos louros claros curtos, olhos azuis , Roqueira e basicamente igual a mim (N/A gente a 'kelly' é igual a 18 de Dragon boll z olhem la pra tirar as duvidas )

-e o Zack? nem torpedo eu recebo mais dele .

Zack é o irmão gêmeo da Kelly , é um pouco mais alto que eu , tem os cabelos negros , e tambem os olhos azuis, tambem roqueiro so que é o meu 4 º melhor amigo agora..

-não que eu goste de julgar os meus amigos , so que o Sesshy é o 1º sem sombra de duvidas -continuei resmungando -o 2ºé o Miroku e o 3º o Inuyasha -Falei "APESAR DE NÃO QUERER ELE SO COMO AMIGO''

-tenho que falar com a Kelly , ela disse que ia passar 1 dia aqui e que nos iamos fazer compras ...Deus eu to parecendo uma paty-falei prendendo o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

-e ainda uma que fala sozinha-resmungo pegando a fotografia que eu vou mandar fazer um pôster, pego as chaves do meu carro e desço pra tomar café.

Que estranho estão todos assistindo TV .

-hey vocês não vão tomar café?-perguntei

-Bom dia amigos -disse Sango ironicamente - Bom dia k-chan ! como vai?-perguntou Ironicamente

-bem -respondi - já tomaram café?

-sim K-chan -respondeu Rin - já são 11:30 , so o Inuyasha que ta tomando café agora!

-entao vou acompanha-lo -respondi sorrindo

Fui em direçao a cozinha , mais ainda deu tempo de ver o Sesshy revirando os olhos.

-que lindo ne ? nem me esperou-falei brincando com Inuyasha que já estava com 2 paes no prato e um copo de suco

-to te esperando agora -respondeu ele no mesmo tom de brincadeira

Sorri e fiz um lanche rapido se podemos dizer assim, somente pao com queijo e presunto, um copo de suco de maracuja e 2 torradas.

-e ai como vai o namoro com a Kikyou?-perguntei afinal eles já estavam a 1 semana que eles tavam juntos

-vai bem -disse ele baixinho

-tem certeza?-pergutei comendo uma torrada

-não não tenho certeza!

-por que?

-por que eu não tenho certeza de que a Kikyou me ama ...

"ELA NÃO TE AMA! EU TE AMO'' pensei

-... essa semana foi tão sei lá -disse ele mordendo o pão

-foi superficial?-falei bebendo um pouco do suco e comendo mais uma torrada

-não chega a ser superficial , mais sim como por aparencias -disse ele

-bem quer um conselho?-falei

-manda -disse ele sorrindo

-fique com ela ate que aguente! ou ate que seu coraçao diga pra voce partir pra outra -falei terminando de comer o meu pão . Por que eu ainda não acredito que eu disse isso.

-eu sinceramente pensei que você ia dizer pra mim largar a Kikyou!-disse ele

-eu odeio ela é verdade, só que você é meu amigo e você vem em primeiro lugar -falei me levantando e levando os pratos pra pia.

-obrigado K-chan -disse ele me abraçando e me beijando na bochecha.

-de nada -falei o abraçando -agora me solta eu tenho um encontro!

-encontro? com quem?

-com a loja de revelaçoes -falei dando risada

-quer que eu va com voce?-perguntou ele

-não -respondi apesar de querer que ele fosse comigo - quero pensar um pouco!

-pensar em que?

-em como colocar um poster no meu quarto e em não estragar a pintura -falei

-então ta -respondeu ele - volta logo viu?

-por que?

-vamos tocar um pouco.

-ta -respondi

Fui pra sala e encontrei os outros do mesmo jeito.

-to saindo -falei abrindo e fechando a porta .

Desci para o estacionamento , peguei meu carro e sai em direção a loja de revelaçoes.

Chego la em 1:30 .

-nossa como aqui é longe -resmungo

-bom dia -disse um moço moreno de olhos verdes -no que posso ajuda-la?

-eu queria que vocês fizessem um pôster pra mim com essa foto .

-poster?

-é deixa-la num tamanho bem grande sabe de 50cm por 70 cm .

-ah sei como é -disse ele - e a srta. trouxe a foto?

-sim -falei

-isso vai sair 50 reais -disse ele

-ok -respondi - quando ela vai ficar pronta?

-daqui a 1 semana .

-ok -falei lhe dando o dinheiro-obrigada .

-como é o seu nome ?-perguntou ele com um papel e caneta na mao

-Kagome Higurashi -respondi

-quer deixar telefone?-perguntou ele

-não , não -respondi -daqui a uma semana eu venho aqui!

-entao ta bom dia pra srta -falou ele sorrindo

-obrigada -respondi

Vou em direçao ao meu carro. E vou pra casa

-mais uma hora e meia perdida da minha vida -falei pegando o elevador

Entro no apartamento e vejo que todos os instrumentos já estao prontos.

-nossa que velocidade -falei

-ta k-chan -disse Sesshomaru - voce vai tocar e cantar na sua guitarra , prescisamos compor uma musica nova !

-ta bom comandante -falei batendo continência - vou buscar ela.

Subi as escadas sorridente . Peguei a minha guitarra que estava pendurada no gancho que eu havia pedido para o Miroku colocar la pra mim.

-é hoje que voce volta ativa -falei - e eu tenho que parar de falar sozinha !

Desci as escadas .

Todos nós nos sentamos , e começamos a compor uma musica que ficou Linda .

-vamos tocar pra confirmar nossas expectativas -disse Miroku indo em direção a bateria .

Todos se postaram em seus instrumentos e, somente eu e o Inuyasha ficamos no chao pois estavamos sendo unidos pelo caderno .

_(NOTA URGENTE DA AUTORA : PLIS LEIAM A TRADUÇAO DA MUSICA OK? É LINDA E ELA VAI FAZER UM PAPEL IMPORTANTE NA FIC ! OBRIGADA )_

(INUYASHA)

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought**_

_**"Hey, you know, this could be something"**_

_Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou na minha vida_

_E eu pensei: "Ei, sabe, isso pode dar em alguma coisa"_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_Porque tudo o que você faz e as palavras que você diz_

_Você sabe tudo isso me deixa sem ar_

_E agora eu estou sem nada_

Nos estavamos nos olhando nos olhos .

(KAGOME E INUYASHA )

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um_

Eu olhei pra ele e sorri e ele fez o mesmo.

(KAGOME)

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto_

(INUYASHA)

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_O jeito que você vira os seus olhos, o seu sabor_

_Você faz com que seja difícil respirar_

Ele cantava pra mim como se fosse ,uma declaraçao como se a letra fosse sobre nos .

(KAGOME E INUYASHA)

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's ok**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe_

_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem_

_Agora eu estou finalmente acreditando_

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um, sim, sim_

Miroku e os outros tocaram causando uma harmonia imensa as Guitarras que eu e Inuyasha estavamos tocando.

(INUYASHA )

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought "hey..."**_

_Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei: "Ei..."_

ele sorriu .

(KAGOME E INUYASHA )

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E eu estou pensando eu,_

_**Oh I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby, two is better than one**_

_Oh, eu não posso viver sem você_

_Porque dois é melhor que um_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_Eu vou descobrir a gente se abraçando e dizendo: "Feito"_

_**And two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_Dois é melhor que um_

Ficamos somente no som do Violão

_Dois é melhor que um_

Eu e Inuyasha estavamos com os rostos proximos , mais nos separamos rapidamente pelo barulho. Mais ainda nos olhavamos nos olhos e ainda estavamos sorrindo.

-perfeito !-disse Sango -TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE! dois é melhor que um !

-concerteza-disse Miroku

-absoluta -falei

O dia passou , nos jantamos e já estava na hora de dormir . Todos subiram para os seus respectivos quartos .

Coloquei o meu pijama e me deitei na cama olhando pro teto cantei :

_**Oh I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby, two is better than one**_

_**And two is better than one**_

E assim adormeci...

(NARRADORA)

Mal Kagome sabia que um certo Hanyou estava cantando a mesma musica so que as partes que ela não cantou

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**_

_**Two is better than one**_

-Kagome -susurrou ele - com voce eu me sinto diferente, não é como quando eu estou com a Kikyou com ela parece artificial , com a Kagome eu posso ser mais eu ... Acho que vou seguir o conselho dela deixar meu coraçao mandar... e vamos ver no que isso vai dar...

Sussurrando isso ele tambem adormeceu...

E agora voces leitores querem saber o que significa a parte que nossos queridos cantaram? entao olhem aqui em baixo e vejam o que significou...

_**Oh I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby, two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**_

_**And two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_Oh, eu não posso viver sem você_

_Porque dois é melhor que um_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_Eu vou descobrir a gente se abraçando e dizendo: "Feito"_

_Dois é melhor que um_

_Dois é melhor que um..._

_**OI AMORES DA MINHA VIDA ! O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPITULO? BEM GRANDE NE? 2 DIAS PRA DIGITAR E EU ESPERO REALMENTE QUE VOCES TENHAM LIDO E ESCUTADO A MUSICA PRA DAR UM TOM MAIS DE REALISMO ... EU QUASE CHOREI , PENSANDO EM COMO EU VOU COLOCAR ESSA MUSICA FUTURAMENTE ... MAIS ISSO EU NÃO POSSO CONTAR XD **_

_**BEM AGORA VAMOS A MELHOR PARTE RESPONDER REVIEWS: **_

_**SAFIRA-MONTENEGRO:**__ entendii U.u valeu pela explicaçao ! obrigada! _

_**THALI-CHAN **__:entendeu? kkkkk acho que sim se não me diga que eu te explico ok? kissus ate o proximo post ;* _

_**HOLA:**__ Oii que bom que gostou! te espero no proximo post hein? kkkk kissus;* _

_**BEM GENTE É SO ! **_

_**E SABE COMO SE FAZ UMA AUTORA PULAR FEITO LOUCA? **_

_**É CLICANDO NESSE BOTAOZINHO ALI DE BAIXO . SABE COMO É O NOME DELE? **_

_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER , SABE ELE FAZ MAGICAS... **_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE? **_

_**PRIY TAISHO **_


	14. Encontros

_**Encontros...**_

Estou na escola nesse momento ... que tedio se é o que querem saber.

Aula de Historia, o professor ta explicando a mesma coisa que ele já disse há muito tempo. OW QUE SACO!

Olho pro lado e vejo o Miroku quase babando em cima do caderno, A Rin ta de cabeça baixa, O Sesshy ta prestando atençao mais a sua expressao não deixa de falar que ele ta entediado, e o Inuyasha? bem ele ta passando bilhetinhos amorosos com a Kikyou.

-que nojo -murmuro

-o que srta. Higurashi?-perguntou o Professor Jaken

-nada professor -respondi

-serio? eu tenho a impressão de que você disse ''que nojo'' -disse ele franzindo mais ainda o nariz

-foi só impressão -falei, já ciente de que a sala estava prestando atenção em mim

-sobre o que eu falava na minha aula?

Puta merda . Agora ele me pegou.

-ãh... bem -comecei

-sim?

Na hora em que eu ia falar que não sabia o sinal tocou, Salva pelo congo ou melhor sinal .

Abaixei a cabeça , consecutivamente por causa da minha 'boa' sorte , e bati ela com tudo na mesa .

-merda -murmurei com a cabeça encostada na mesa

-calma k-chan -disse o Sesshy pegando a minha bolsa , é agora é ele que carrega a minha bolsa junto com a da Rin , por que a Kiklouca surtou e disse que o Inu só podia carregar a bolsa dela e deu no que deu.

-eu vou ficar assim que sairmos dessa sala e fomos pra arvore -respondi me levantando.

-Kagome , Kagome -falou Miroku - essa foi por pouco !

-é -disse Rin - você ia pra diretoria!

-que nada !-respondi

-por que?-perguntou Sango

-por que era so eu pedir pro Sesshy falar pra ele não me mandar pro covil do Myuga !-falei

-é ate que poderia dar certo!-disse Miroku pensativo

-poderia sim -disse Sango confirmando

Revirei os olhos e sorri. Mais esse sorriso se desfez quando eu vi a Kikyou, o Inuyasha, a Kagura e a Yura sentados na NOSSA arvore.

-que saco -murmurei me sentando perto deles mais mesmo assim afastada

-Kagome?-me chama o Inuyasha

-sim?-falo me virando pra ele

-quer batatinhas?-perguntou ele

Quando eu ia responder que sim a musica Monster do Paramore toca e eu automaticamente atendo deixando o Inu no vacuo.

-alo?-perguntou

_-Kagome Higurashi -falou uma voz muito conhecida da minha pessoa._

Meu coraçao parou. Eu ainda não acredito.

-ZACK?-GRITO

_-eu mesmo -disse ele rindo -saudades?_

-tava pensando em você ontem -respondi sorrindo

_-que bom saber que eu sou o dono dos seus pensamentos -disse ele com um tom de pessoa convencida na voz._

-é sim -falei sorrindo mais ainda e notando que TODOS estavam prestando atenção na minha conversa .

_-ow assim voce me mata -disse ele rindo _

-mato? mato mesmo -falei

_-bem vo te falar o motivo pra mim ter te ligado!-disse ele rindo mais ainda _

-ah e tem que ter motivo ne ?-falei me fingindo de seria .

_-tem -respondeu ele_

-O QUE?-falei quase caindo pra trás

_-brincadeira -falou ele - Ka que horas você sai da escola?_

-por que -perguntei desconfiada

_-ta achando que eu vou te sequestrar é?-disse ele perplexo_

-claro -respondi - tudo que vem de você é perigoso!

_-vai falar ou não?-perguntou ele impaciente _

-ta -cedi - 12:30 por que?

_-vou te buscar !-disse ele decidido_

-me BUSCAR?-falei - voce ta em TOKYO?

_-sim -respondeu ele - e a Kelly tambem !_

-eu não acredito!-falei - voces vao ficar quantos dias?

_-2 dias -falou ele -depois de amanha vamos embora!_

-então vamos sair?-perguntei sorrindo mais do que seria possível

_-é espere so te dou um toque -disse ele convencido - qual é o seu carro?_

-uma Lamborghini Gallardo amarela -falei - é a única aqui!

_-chamativa ne?-perguntou ele rindo _

-você sabe , sou perigosa !-dei uma risada alta

_-ok Ka -disse ele - vou te buscar na minha Ferrari..._

-tudo bem !-falei - Mais depois da tarde voce me leva em casa eu me troco e de roupa ai a gente vai ta?

_-por mim tudo bem -disse ele e eu quase pude imaginar ele levantando as maos -tchau amore ate daqui a pouco!_

-ok bye bye love of my life-falei sorrindo e desligando o telefone .

-ãh Kagome quem era?-perguntou o Inu me tirando dos meus devaneios

-era o Zack -respondi

-e quem é esse?-perguntou Kikyou com a sua voz de gralha

-minha vida em nada te interessa -respondi - mais vou te responder é um amigo meu!

-da onde?-pergutou Sesshomaru -pra voce falar Xau amor da minha vida!

-ele é da Italia, mais nos passamos uma temporada juntos em nova York -respondi-Sango você leva meu carro pra casa?

-levo sim -respondeu ela -por que?

-por que eu não vou pra casa da escola -expliquei

-vai pra onde?-perguntou Miroku com um sorriso malicioso

-sair com o Zack e a Kelly -respondi com os olhos brilhando

-depois da escola?-perguntou Inuyasha parecendo irritado

-é -respondi sem entender o motivo

-Hunf! Saco!-disse ele se levantando e deixando TODOS inclusive a Kikyou aqui.

-eu o que deu nele?-perguntei

-não faço ideia -disse Miroku

Nessa hora Kikyo se levantou irritada por ter sido deixada pelo namorado e foi junto com as amiguinhas (viboras) pra junto do time de torcida.

-o que deu no Inuyasha?-perguntou Rin

-não sei mais eu vou descobrir -falou Sango se levantando

-espera eu vou com você -falei me levantando

-desculpa Ka mais acho melhor você ficar!-disse ela

-por que?-perguntei

-não sei -respondeu ela - mais acho que é melhor !

-ta -falei me sentando novamente .

Ela acentiu e correu na direçao oposta da qual o Inuyasha foi.

-por que...-comecei mais o Sesshy me cortou

-ela sabe a onde ele foi -disse tranquilizador

-ta -falei .

_**(INUYASHA)**_

Droga Kagome ,Droga .

Corri e me sentei no jardim secreto . Somente duas pessoas sabem a existencia desse lugar, uma sou eu e a outra é a Sango.

-Inuyasha ?-perguntou Sango se sentando ao meu lado

Nada respondi.

-o que foi?-perguntou ela

-não sei Sango -respondi

-me fala quem sabe eu posso te ajudar!

-é a Kagome !

-o que tem a minha irmã ?

-ela esta me deixando LOUCO!

-como assim louco Inuyasha?

-Sango ate uma semana atras eu achava que amava a Kikyou mais depois de ontem tudo mudou!

-continua

-a Kagome é muito mais doce que a Kikyou e ao mesmo tempo muito mais agressiva . Ela pode passar por varias situaçoes que a Kikyou nunca passaria .

-pode falar -disse ela sorrindo calmamente

-Sango , sabe o que a Kikyou disse quando eu perguntei se ela queria aprender a tocar Guitarra?

-não sei não , o que ela disse?-perguntou ela interessada

-disse que nunca iria enconstar numa guitarra pra não quebrar as unhas !-falei exasperado

-caramba !

-enquanto a Kagome toca Guitarra, Violão, Teclado,Baixo e Bateria _**(N/A gente voces lembram que a Sango disse que a Kagome tocava muitas outras coisas mais não? isso foi no se conhecendo parte I ) **_

-a Kikyou é uma paty Inuyasha -disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-é eu tinha noção disso mais nunca achei que nos fossemos tao diferentes assim -respondi me deitando no seu colo.

-o que voce sentia ou sente pela Kikyou é coisa da sua cabeça-falou ela afagando os meus cabelos

-serio?-falei fechando os olhos -como assim ?

-você achava que era compatível com a Kikyou e que todas as diferenças seriam barradas pelo amor que você achava sentir.

-o que eu faço agora?-perguntei

-deixe seu coraçao falar por voce!

-é engraçado ...-comentei

-o que?-perguntou ela confusa

-a Kagome me disse a mesma coisa -respondi

-e voce foi pedir conselhos a ela?

-sim

-voce é louco -disse ela rindo

-ta eu sou um louco mesmo -confirmei - mais e você e o Miroku?

-nada Inuyasha -respondeu ela meio triste - o Miroku é muito galinha , pervertido e a gente não daria certo junto!

-você já tentou?-perguntei ainda deitado no colo dela e ainda de olhos fechados

-ai Inuyasha não sei quem sabe um dia -disse ela

-quem sabe um dia !-repti- hey Sango?

-hum?-disse ela

-voce acha que eu to apaixonado pela Kagome?-perguntei

-não sei -falou ela pensativa -vou analisar e depois te falo!

-ok -falei sorrindo - voce sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo!

-pois é -disse ela - mais eu acho bom voce continuar com a Kikyou ate ter um bom motivo pra terminar , e eu te aconselho faça isso em 2 dias!

-tudo bem -concordei

-vamos pra sala o intervalo já acabou -falou ela

Me levantei e a ajudei a se levantar e juntos fomos para a sala de aula.

_**(KAGOME)**_

Já estamos dentro da sala e nada do Inuyasha e nada da minha irmã .

-Kagome -disse o Sesshy me cutucando

-hum?-falei ainda com os olhos pregados na porta

-ta esperando alguem ?

-não sei e você?-falei sem prestar atenção

-Kagome quem é a vocalista do Paramore?-perguntou ele

-Amy Lee

-VOCE NÃO TA PRESTANDO ATENÇAO!-disse ele quase Gritando e me sacudindo

-em que?

-eu te perguntei quem era a vocalista do paramore e você disse Amy Lee?

-eu disse ISSO?-Falei incredulamente

-sim -falou ele com uma gota na cabeça

-TUDO BEM -falei - to esperando a Sango e o Inuayasha -sussurrei como se fosse algo secreto.

-eles já estão aqui -ele falou cada Palavra como se eu fosse uma criança de 2 anos

Quase cai da cadeira . Bem na verdade eu cai, sorte a minha não? é eu sei com a minha sorte eu poderia jogar mil vezes na mega sena e ganhar . Viu como eu sou irônica comigo mesmo?

-srta Higurashi?-perguntou a professora Kana

-sim?-falei ainda no chão

-já pra direçao !-disse ela sorrindo maldosamente

-professora foi sem querer é que deu uma câimbra aqui -falei

-va cuidar da sua câimbra na diretoria -disse ela sorrindo mais ainda

-por que?

-por que a srta esta me respondendo !

-mas... -começei

-nada de mais -disse ela

Eu me levantei e fui em direçao a porta murmurando algo parecido como:

-eu só me f*** nessa Merda -falei caminhando em direção a diretoria.

_**OI GENTE MAIS UM CAPITULO AQUI PRA VOCES U.U O QUE ACHARAM ? EU DECIDI POSTAR ESSE ANTES DE POSTAR OS DAS OUTRAS , POR QUE QUERO VER O QUE VOCES ACHAM SOBRE A APARÇAO DO ZACK E DA CRISE PEQUENININHA SE CIUMES DO INU MUHAHAHA KKKKK **_

_**BEM RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS : **_

_Sus4ns2 : OWNT for muito obrigada ! que bom que gostou N.n o que achou do capitulo? me diga kkkk te espero no proximo post. _

_**THALI-CHAN**__ Linda de mais ne? corresponde mais ele é taoo bobao que ainda ta com a Kikyou mais ela mesmo sem querer vai ajudar ele a ficar com a K-chan kkkk mais não posso contar mais ... to com um monte de personagem aqui pronto pra me matar se eu contar alguma coisa do tipo: _

_**A Rin ta fazendo um plano junto com o Miroku para... (CROCK CROCK CROCK ) **_

_**A Sango já ta armando uma pro Inu... (MAIS CROCKS KKKK) **_

_**O INU? bem não sabe o que lhe aguarda ! muhahaha (engasgando com a propria saliva) **_

_**O Sesshy? ta de olho em tudo kkkkk e tambem vai ajudar a Sango... **_

_**E A Kagome vai f... **_

_**KAGOME CHEGA GRITANDO E AMORDAÇANDO A AUTORA. **_

_**CHEGA ! THALI-CHAN ELA NÃO PODE CONTAR O SCRIPT! QUAL VAI SER A GRAÇA? EU SEI ELA AMA TE DEIXAR ASSIM CURIOSA ~.~ MAIS QUANDO ELA VAI RESPONDER AS REVIEWS SEMPRE TEM QUE TER ALGUEM AQUI OO DO LADO DELA PRA ELA NÃO TE CONTAR POR QUE SE NÃO ... **_

_**-CHEGA KAGOME-CHAN -DISSE SANGO -BEM THALI CHAN OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW ! E TE ESPERAMOS NO PROXIMO POST VIU?-FALOU SORRINDO **_

_**TODOS FALAM **_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE? **_

_**INUYASHA & CIA ^, **_

_**AUTORA AMORDAÇADA TENTA FALAR: **_

_**AND PRIY TAISHO, AND PRIY TAISHO !**_


	15. Zack e Kelly

_**ZACK&KELLY **_

É logico que eu não fui para a diretoria, como eu sou bem malandra fiquei esperando ate acabar a aula e entrei de novo pra dentro da sala de aula.

Hoje meu dia esta ótimo! e eu não fui irônica , quer saber por que? AULA VAGA !

-aula vaga, aula vaga -cantei baixinho enquanto me sentava na mesa .

-que bom humor -disse a Kikyou - por que? finalmente descobriu que você é ridícula? E vai pagar uma plástica? se bem que pra você ficar bonita só nascendo de novo!

-Não preciso agradar ninguém -respondi sorrindo cinicamente - se não te agrado , a porta da sala é a serventia para o seu animo !

-ai ai garota -disse ela com desdém - você acha que abala multidões não é?

-se eu abalo ou não cabe aos outros me dizerem isso e não você!-rebati

-você é uma idiota mesmo -disse ela dando as costas e indo se agarrar com o MEU Inu.

-e você é uma vadia -murmurei

Olhei pro lado e vi Sango revirando os olhos .

-entao Kagome -disse O Sesshy - e o poster?

-vai ficar pronto so semana que vem -respondi olhando fixamente para o Inuyasha e a Kiknojo

Sango suspirou mais uma vez.

-Algum problema Sangozinha?-perguntou Miroku

-não por que Miroku?-perguntou ela so depois se dando conta... -HEY NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA!

-tudo bem -respondeu ele levantando os braços - por que voce ta suspirando a todo o momento?

-nada que te enteresse Miroku -respondeu ela se levantando -ah aquele baka me paga !

-que baka Sango-chan?-perguntou Rin

-mais tarde você vai descobrir Rin -disse ela pegando o material

Bem na hora o sinal bateu , anunciando o fim da aula .

-Finalmente Livres -exclamou o Inu levantando os braços

-finalmente -falei com os olhos brilhando

Fomos caminhando em silencio ate o estacionamento quando eu vejo um alvoroço em torno do meu carro.

-mais que porra é essa?-falo

-tem uma ferrari ali -disse Miroku

-oh não -falo - não acredito que ele...

-que ele?

-olha la -falei - ZACK !-Gritei e na mesma hora vi um carinha de olhos azuis e cabelos negros saindo do meio da muvuca.

-KAGOME !-Gritou ele correndo e me abraçando - que saudades!

-e não é que você veio mesmo?-falei retribuindo o abraço

-eu sou uma pessoa de palavra -disse ele me soltando - e você como anda?

-muito bem -respondo - Zack, esses são Sango a minha irma, Rin , Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

-prazer em conhece-los -disse ele formalmente

-ah pare de teatro -falo - Sango?

-sim?-disse ela

-cuide do meu bebe sim?-falo jogando as minhas chaves pra ela

-com certeza -disse ela pegando as minhas chaves rapidamente

-Kagome você vai na onde?-perguntou o Inu aparecendo com a Kikyou grudada no braço dele

-vou... -começei e depois percebi que iria falar uma besteira e corrigi - vou pra casa do Zack!

-fazer?-perguntou ele se soltando da Kikyou

-desculpe Inuyasha mais isso não te interessa -respondi jogando a minha bolsa pro Zack

-HEY -disse ele reclamando - eu sou o que agora? burro de carga?

-não de jeito nenhum -falei - voce so é o meu IDIOTA de carga -falei sorrindo perversamente

-a Kelly tinha que ter vindo -murmurou ele

-ta -falei tendo uma ideia - Sango , Rin voces não querem vir?

-não dá -disse a Rin - tenho que ir buscar algumas coisas que eu encomendei!

-ata -falei - e voce Sango?

-tambem não da ka -disse ela -tenho que ter um papo serio com o Inuyasha !-falou olhando pra este que engoliu em seco.

-entao ta ate mais tarde -falei caminhando em direçao a Ferrari do Zack

-Hey Kagome voce é muito folgada sabia ?-disse ele abrindo a porta pra mim

-eu sempre fui assim -falei vendo o Inu beijar a Kikyou - que grude -murmurei

-o que voce disse?-perguntou ele entrando no carro e dando a partida

-nada -respondi -depois eu falo -virei o rosto sentido o vento bater fortemente no meu rosto e bagunçar os meus cabelos.

_**(SANGO)**_

Ah eu mato o Inuyasha eu mato, se eu pego estrangulo .

Eram esses pensamentos homicidas que eu tinha , em relaçao ao Inuyasha.

Olhei pro lado e vi ele se agarrando com a Kikyou , Agora é a hora da minha vingança .

-hey pode largar -falei puxando ele pelo braço

-Sai daqui garota -disse a Kikyou

-o mesmo pra voce -respondi o arrastando

Passamos por todos , eu abri a porta do carro e joguei o Inu la dentro . Me virei pra Rin e disse:

-Rin chan voce poderia ir com os meninos?

-sim -disse ela

-obrigada -falei sorrindo -e agora voce...

-eu?-perguntou ele enquanto eu entrava no carro

-vamos conversar Inuyasha.

-Sango pra onde você ta me levando?

-calma eu não vou te sequestrar

-não é disso que eu tenho medo .

Parei perto da praça , só que nos tínhamos uma visão total dela mesmo assim.

-então você tem medo de que?-perguntei fitando as pessoas na praça

-de voce quando esta nervosa .

-é um bom motivo para se ter medo -falei

-entao Sango por que voce me arrastou daquele jeito?

-é que...-comecei a falar só que eu vi uma criatura com a mesma roupa que a Kikyou estava usando e o pior era a Kikyou.

-é que?

-Inuyasha , ali não é a Kikyou?

Ele olhou na mesma direçao que eu e disse:

-é sim, o que ela ta fazendo aqui?

-vamos descobrir -falei saindo do carro

Comecei a andar, e quando vi que ele ainda tava no carro falei:

-vai ficar ai é?

-ow to indo -falou saindo do carro

Revirei os olhos .

-é serio Sango, se voce continuar revirando os olhos desse jeito vai acabar ficando caolha

-o que?

-nada

Suspirei, e me escondi atras de uma moita e o Inu tambem .

-ola Naraku -disse a Kikyou sorrindo e enlaçando este pela cintura

-ola Kikyou -disse este sorrindo cinicamente e passando a mao pela perna desta

Senti que o Inu ficou tenso , so por que houve este ato.

-você sabe que eu não suporto ficar te dividindo -falou ele beijando o canto da boca da Kikyou

-mais você sabe que eu so estou com ele por popularidade -respondeu ela retribuindo a caricia

-voce pode ser popular comigo -disse ele- afinal essa semana eu me mudo pra sua escola!

-eu sei -disse ela sorrindo cinicamente - mais não viemos aqui pra fazer isso não é?

-com certeza que não -disse ele a beijando

Olhei para o Inu e vi a furia e a raiva em seu olhar , as maos estavam tremendo e vi que ele apertava o punho com força.

-Inu?-perguntei

-não acredito que ela fez isso Sango -disse ele raivosamente - aquela...

-vadia?

-é vadia -disse ele - vamos la!

-na onde?-perguntei com receio

-acabar com a raça da Vadia .

-voce vai bater nela Inuyasha?-perguntei alarmada

-é logico que não Sango -disse ele - vou apenas acabar com o plano dela de manter a popularidade.

-que ajuda?-perguntei com os olhos brilhando

-com certeza que sim -disse ele sorrindo macabramente

Já disse o quanto o Inu me dá medo quando da esse sorriso? Não ? entao eu tenho muitoo medo.

Ele se levantou e começou a bater PALMAS? é ele tem problema

-parabens Kikyou -disse ele sarcastico

Ela se virou rapidamente pela surpresa, os labios inchados e o cabelo bagunçado deram o ar de PEGA NO FLAGRA .

-Inu não é o que voce ta...-começou ela

-pensando?-completou ele - eu não estou pensando nada Kikyou , eu vi !

-mais Inu -começou ela novamente mais foi cortada

-popularidade?-disse ele com desdem - fique com a sua popularidade idiota ! pra mim já chega !

-voce ta acabando comigo?-perguntou ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

-sim -disse ele - ACABOU! fique com esse cara , o tal de NARAKU !

Naraku sorria cinicamente .

-mais Inu...

-Adeus Kikyou -disse ele se virando e me arrastando

-pera Inu -falei me soltando

-o que foi Sango?-disse ele parando

-eu tenho que falar uma coisa pra Kikvadia -falei sorrindo 'inocentemente'

-diga -disse ele dando ombros

Me virei pra ela sorri e disse

-Adeus LESADA -Falei fazendo um L com os dedos e colocando na testa - afinal esse L também serve pra louca não é?

-ora sua..-começou ela com os olhos vermelhos e com lagrimas nos olhos

-Vadia?-perguntei - mais vadia que você eu tenho certeza de que não sou !

Dito isso me virei, peguei na mao do Inu e o arrastei de volta pro carro.

-estou me sentindo bem melhor -exclamei dando a partida no carro

-se você esta imagine eu?-disse ele sorrindo para a minha surpresa

-você esta bem melhor do que eu -concordei sorrindo

Liguei o radio e voltamos pra casa.

_**(KAGOME )**_

-Zack falta muito?-perguntei

-fala uns 15 minutos -ele me respondeu

Passaram se mais ou menos 4 minutos e eu perguntei

-falta muito?

-Kagome ainda falta um pouco

-entao vou ligar pro Sesshy -falei pegando o meu celular

-entao falar com o Sesshy é mais legal do que falar comigo?-perguntou ele se fingindo de ofendido

-sim .

-que maldade .

-eu sei -falei - Hey Zack?

-hum?

-a gente vai sair hoje?

-se voce quiser...

-eu quero -falei - posso chamar os outros?

-pode sim -disse -ele quanto mais gente melhor

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero 2 . Discagem rapida meus queridos e o 2 é o Sesshy.

_-alo?_

-oi Sesshy.-falei animada

_-so existe 2 pessoas no mundo que me chamam asssim . Uma é Rin que cismou com isso, so que a Rin ta do meu lado entao... O que voce quer Kagome?_

-nossa que amor voce tem por mim .

_-fala logo._

-vamos sair hoje?-perguntei

_-hoje? amanha tem aula sabia?_

-sei sim . Mais eu vo mesmo assim voce vai?

_-Ta kagome eu vou -disse ele _

-chama os outros ta?

_-tudo bem espera um pouco -disse ele_

-e ai?

_-a Rin disse que topa , a Sango e o Inuyasha tambem..._

-e o Miroku?

_-esse já ta fazendo ate dancinha dizendo que vai ._

-ok beijos Sesshy ate mais tarde.

_-ate ._

Fechei os olhos e sorri satisfeita .

-chegamos -disse o Zack

-Aleluia -falei sorrindo e saindo do carro

Esperei o Zack abrir a porta e assim que ele realizou este ato eu ouvi um grito.

-KAGOME -Gritou a Kelly correndo em minha direçao e me abraçando

-Kelly -falei sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço - que saudades !

-vamos Kagome sente-se -disse o Zack - vou buscar os brigadeiros!

-brigadeiros -falei me sentando no sofá

-é sabíamos que nós três teríamos um grande papo essa tarde então decidimos fazer isso!

-vocês além de gêmeos são videntes?-perguntei

-de jeito nenhum -disse o Zack trazendo a vasilha de brigadeiro com tres colheres dentro - somos apenas bons amigos !

-isso eu não posso nem contestar -falei pegando uma colher cheia de brigadeiro

-entao Kagome a nossa vida não mudou nada -disse o Zack - apenas voce que veio pra cá.

-e uns pegas ali , uns pegas aqui -disse a Kelly - mais nada serio e voce? como anda?

Suspirei e comecei a contar a historia toda desde o começo ate o dia de hoje.

-caramba -disse a Kelly -quem diria a nossa Kagome fria , apaixonada !

-falando assim ate parece que eu sou uma pessoa futil -falei

-não é -disse o Zack - so que voce nunca se apaixonou !

-ah voces falam isso como se tivessem descobrido a America -falei em tom de zombaçao

-eu tenho que conhecer esse Inuyasha -disse Kelly - tenho que descobrir o que ele fez!

-há -disse o Zack - entao voce vai conhece-lo hoje a noite.

-por que?-perguntou ela

-o Inuyasha vai junto com a gente , fora os outros amigos da Kagome pra boate -explicou ele

-caramba -disse ela com os olhos brilhando -essa noite vai prometer !

-é com certeza essa noite vai prometer -murmurei

-Animo K-chan -disse o Zack - quem sabe a gente não provoca um pouquinho esse tal de Inuyasha?

-provocar pra que?-perguntei sem entender

-pra descobrir se ele gosta mesmo de voce Kagome -disse a Kelly como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-tudo bem -cedi

Algo me diz que essa noite vai ser um estouro, Tanto em ressaca como em outras coisas...

_continua ..._

**BEM GENTE OLHA EU AQUI O.O TO MEIO TRISTINHA , ESSA HISTORIA TEM TAO POUCA REVIEW . EU DISSE ATE EM AMOR X GUERRA QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO EM DEIXAR AS FICS EM HIATUS , E ESSA IDEIA VEIO NOVAMENTE AGORA . BEM TO TAO CONFUSA :S TENHO QUE PENSAR BEM ...**

**VAMOS RESPONDER A REVIEW DA THALI-CHAN :**

é ele ainda vai surtar muito com isso kkkkk Grite amo leitoras como voce kkkkk

Problema é pouco pro que ele tem... acho que uma loucura no nivel maximo é o problema dele . Bem nem eu sei kkkk

AH DESCULPE MAIS É BOM TORTURAR AS PESSOAS COM OS SCRIPTS KKKK APESAR DE EU NÃO TER NENHUM ~TENSO ~

_**(KAGOME )**_

_**vou fazer isso e muito mais se ela contar mais pedaços da historia ~olhar assasino para a autora que se encolhe ~**_

_**(SANGO)**_

_**tentei fazer isso e ate o Sesshy me ajudou so que ela é muito resistente acha que não tem problema...**_

_**-EU NÃO TENHO PROBLEMA SANGO!**_

_**-ela tem problema !**_

OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW :)

_**BEM O CAPITULO ACABA AQUI ATE A PROXIMA **_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	16. Balada ou Karaoke?

_**Balada ou KARAOKE?**_

-Kagome eu já sei o lugar perfeito para nos irmos -disse Kelly animada enquanto nos íamos no carro do Zack lá pra casa.

-que lugar?-perguntei me virando pra ela

-uma Balada Karaoke -disse ela com os olhos brilhando _**(N/A eu nem sei se existe mais eu coloquei ta?)**_

-você é louca-falei

-e você é a problemática -disse ela mostrando a língua .

O Zack que tava dirigindo revirou os olhos e disse:

-chegamos -disse ele

-ok Zack -falei - te esperamos aqui daqui a 2 horas!

-é e vê se não se atrasa viu?-falou a Kelly pegando as bolsas e jogando uma pra mim

-tudo bem -disse ele suspirando -essas duas me fazem de capacho -disse ele dando a partida.

Eu e a Kelly rimos, e fomos para o meu apartamento. Depois de quase dois minutos no elevador já estávamos na porta da minha 'casa'

-seja bem vinda ao meu humilde lar-falei dando espaço pra ela entrar- SANGO, RIN DESSAM AQUI AGORA!-gritei

As duas desceram a escada me olhando como se eu fosse uma alienigena.

-ola -disseram para a Kelly

-oi -disse ela sorrindo

-KAGOME VOCE É LOUCA?-Gritou minha irmã - quer nos MATAR? O INUYASHA E O SESSHOMARU QUASE DESMAIARAM!

-não seja tao escandalosa-falei dando ombros

-ai K-chan-disse Rin suspirando - vamos nos arrumar logo?

-claro -falei arrastando a Kelly escada a cima

-Kagome eu não sei como a Kelly te aguenta -falou Sango

-Sango , na verdade nem eu mesma sei -falou a Kelly suspirando

Entramos no meu quarto e vi que a Rin e a Sango já haviam deixado tudo separado.

-viu Kagome nos não somos tao destrambelhadas como voce -falou a Rin

-com certeza Rin -concordou a Kelly rindo.

-ta se troquem logo -falei pegando a minha roupa e entrando no closet.

Decidi colocar, um tomara que caia preto , que tinha uns babados não muito volumosos que davam um ar sensual e coloquei uma sandalia Gladiadora também preta.

Me olhei no espelho e vi que a roupa estava do jeito que eu imaginava . Passei um lápis de olho bem forte, rímel , gloss. e um pouco de sombra prateada. Nos meus cabelos fiz babyliss os deixando bem enrolados . Sendo assim que só a raiz continuava lisa.

-estou pronta -falei saindo de dentro do closet.

-esta vestida pra matar -falou a Kelly

Ela estava usando um vestido também tomara que caia verde escuro, que tinha um laço perto da cintura dando mais volume aos seios. Os cabelos como de costume estavam , bem lisos, os olhos mais azuis que os meus estavam sendo bem destacados pelo lápis de olho e o rímel . Na boca havia apenas um gloss .Ela estava usando um salto prateado.

-e voce não esta ?-perguntei ironicamente

-sim -respondeu ela- na verdade todas estamos -falou ela

Foi entao que eu notei que Sango e Rin tambem usavam tomara-que -caia.

-wau -disse Rin - noite do tomara que caia.

-e tomara que nenhum caia -disse Sango rindo

Sango usava um vestido tomara que caia cinza, este tinha um laço pequeno a frente e um pouco maior do que o tecido uma camada de renda preta . Usava os cabelos soltos , e tinha no braço uma pulseira dourada. Usava também um salto alto preto no estilo Ankle olhos castanhos estavam destacados pela sombra prateada e o lapis de olhos. Na boca um gloss incolor.

Rin usava um tomara que caia azul meio balone , os cabelos estavam soltos e incrivelmente lisos, Os olhos castanho -claros estavam bem marcantes por causa da sobra branca e prateada que ela soube misturar, no pé ela usava uma sandália bege que era trançada ate o tornozelo. Ela também estava usando uma pulseirinha de brilhantes.

-bem vamos logo que o Zack já esta aqui -falei vendo uma mensagem na tela do meu celular.

-é e os meninos já devem estar la em baixo esperando -falou a Rin

-e a onde nos vamos?-perguntou Sango enquanto descíamos as escadas.

-a uma balada Karaoke -falei

-e a onde fica isso?-perguntou a Rin

-a Kelly que sabe -falei dando ombros

-relaxem meninas -disse ela - eu dar o endereço para os meninos.

Quando chegamos na sala vimos que o Zack realmente estava lá e conversava animadamente com o Miroku. O Sesshy estava assistindo Tv junto com o Inu.

-ola -falamos

-oi -responderam eles

Pude ver os olhares 'amigos' se é que me entende .

-estao lindas -falou o Miroku secando a Sango e a Kelly e a Rin e Eu ao mesmo tempo.

-mais que isso estao Maravilhosas-disse o Zack com adimiraçao

-é Miroku vejo que achou um companheiro para as sua vida pervetida-falei

-por que?-perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

-os dois são incrivelmente idiotas e Hentais -expliquei -a excessao do Zack é que ele não passa a mão nas garotas.

Todos reviraram os olhos .a Kelly deu as instruçoes e nos separam em 3 carros . Zack, Kelly e Rin que se deram muito bem . Sango Miroku e Sesshomaru e Eu e o Inu.

-voce dirige -falei jogando as chaves do carro pro Inu

-beleza -respondeu ele sorrindo

Fomos para o estacionamento e aconteceu a mesma divisao de sempre e Bla,Bla.

-Hey K-chan quer uma novidade?-perguntou o Inu enquanto acelerava

-manda -falei curiosa

-Terminei com a Kikyou -falou ele dando ombros

Meu coraçao quase saiu pela minha boca . ele TERMINOU com a Kikyou .

-serio?-perguntei deixando a surpresa aparecer no meu tom de voz.

-sim -disse ele dando ombros -ela estava me traindo com um cara chamado Naraku!

-wau -falei - Vadia !

-com certeza-disse ele concordando

Ficamos em silencio ate que eu decidi colocar uma musica Ballad of Mona Lisa do Panic At The Disco.

_**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_

_**And let the sun rain down on me**_

_**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_

_Diga o que você quer dizer, me diga que estou certo_

_E deixe o sol chover sobre mim_

_Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar_

Comecei a cantar , mexendo os braços e balançando a cabeça no ritimo da musica . Quando o refrao veio o Inu cantou junto comigo.

_**Woah, Mona Lisa**_

_**You're guaranteed to run this town**_

_**Woah, Mona Lisa**_

_**I'd pay to see you frown**_

Woah, Mona Lisa

_Você está garantida para governar esta cidade_

_Woah, Mona Lisa_

_Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa_

Apontei pra ele ainda cantando , e rindo mais ainda assim cantando . Entrou na parte em que ele cantava sozinho e o Inu tambem cantou sozinho . E derrepente começamos a cantar mais alto ainda.

_**Woah, Mona Lisa**_

_**You're guaranteed to run this town**_

_**Woah, Mona Lisa**_

_**I'd pay to see you frown**_

_Woah, Mona Lisa_

_Você está garantida para governar esta cidade_

_Woah, Mona Lisa_

_Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa_

Olhei pra ele e vi que cantava animado, se mechendo um pouquinho quando dava.

_**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_

_**And let the sun rain down on me**_

_**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_

_Diga o que você quer dizer, me diga que estou certo_

_E deixe o sol chover sobre mim_

_Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar_

_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_

_Não há nada de errado com apenas uma amostra do que você pagou_

-Tadinha da Monalisa-falei quando acabou a musica

-tadinha nada -disse ele discordando -ela teve o que merecia , acho que a desconfiança do parceiro.

-isso é triste -falei concordando

Passamos o resto do caminho falando sobre futilidades . Quando chegamos no local ele disse:

-parece uma balada normal -disse ele saindo do carro

-é mais a Kelly disse que tem musica ao vivo la dentro -falei seguindo em direção aos outros - e que podemos cantar também !

-ata-disse ele

Encontramos os outros e entramos na balada .De fato era um lugar bem parecido com uma balada, so que tinha um palco e havia algumas mulheres canatando. Acho que uma tentativa de cantar.

-Mulheres -disse um cara - não servem pra cantar Rock .

Ouvi aquilo e me virei para as garotas.

-meninas o que acham de darmos uma liçãozinha naquele cara que disse que mulheres não servem pra cantar Rock?

-otimo -disse Sango - e o que faremos?

-cantaremos Take me away -disse a Kelly

-take me away?-perguntou Rin

-é uma musica que nos duas compomos -expliquei - é facil de pegar .

-ok -concordaram Rin e Sango

Explicamos tudo as meninas que entenderam rapidinho.

-Rin?-perguntei - teclado

-logico -disse ela

-Sango , Bateria -disse a Kelly

-e voces duas no vocal e na guitarra ?-perguntou Sango

-com certeza -falei

Fomos em direçao ao palco, conversamos com as pessoas do Karaoke e em menos de 5 minutos estávamos no palco.

-Pessoal espero que curtam -falei - e nos so vinhemos aqui por que escutamos um comentario dizendo que mulheres não servem pro Rock.

-coisa que é uma grande mentira -disse a Kelly

_**N/a escutem a musica para a melhor compreensao. Take me away Lindsay Lohan)**_

Nos começamos com um solo das Guitarras. E depois sango e Rin começaram a tocar.

_**Yeah,Yeah**_

(KELLY)

_**Get out, Get out**_

_**Move on, move on there's no doubt**_

_**I'm all wrong, you're right**_

_**It's all the same with you**_

_**I'm too thin, too fat**_

_**you ask why**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why,**_

_**So why**_

_Cai fora, Cai fora_

_Se mexa, se mexa não há duvida_

_Tô toda errada, você tem razâo_

_Dá tudo na mesma_

_Muito magra, muito gorda_

_Pergunta porque,_

_Então porque,_

_Então porque_

_Então porque_

_Então porque_

(AS DUAS)

On and on,

_**And on and on,**_

_**On and on,**_

_**And on and on,**_

_Mais e mais_

_E mais e mais_

_Mais e mais_

_E mais e mais_

_**Don't wanna grow up**_

_**I wanna get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I wanna shout out**_

_**Take me away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_Não quero crescer_

_Só quero ir embora_

_Ei, leve-me embora_

_Eu quero gritar_

_Leve-me embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

(Kagome)

_**Round and round here we go again**_

_**Same old start, same old end**_

_**Turn my head**_

_**And turn back again**_

_**Same old stuff never ends**_

_De volta em volta, aqui vamos nós outra vez_

_Mesmo velho começo, mesmo velho fim_

_Vai pra lá_

(Kelly)

_**And turn back again**_

_**Same old stuff never ends**_

_**Do this, do that**_

_**Can't deal Can't deal with that**_

_**I tune in, tune out**_

_**I've heard it all before**_

_**Hello, goodbye**_

_**Never ask me why,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_Pra cá também_

_Tudo igual sem nunca ter fim_

_Faça isso,faça aquilo_

_Não posso lidar, não posso lidar com isso_

_Eu estou sintonizada, não estou mais_

_Eu já ouvi isto antes_

_Olá, tchau_

_Nunca me pergunta porque,_

_Tchau,_

_tchau,_

_tchau,_

(as duas)

_**On and on,**_

_**And on and on,**_

_**On and on,**_

_**And on and on,**_

_Mais e mais_

_E mais e mais_

_Mais e mais_

_E mais e mais_

Nos cantamos o refrao mais uma vez e partimos pro solo das guitarras novamente , Pulando e tocando ao mesmo tempo .

_**Don't wanna grow up**_

_**I wanna get out**_

_**Hey, take me away**_

_**I wanna shout out**_

_**Take me away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away,**_

_Não quero crescer_

_Só quero ir embora_

_Ei, leve-me embora_

_Eu quero gritar_

_Leve-me embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

_Embora,_

cantei o ultimo pedaço finalizando a musica.

_**Round and round here we go again**_

_**Same old start, same old end**_

_**Turn my head**_

_**And turn back again**_

_**Same old stuff never ends**_

_De volta em volta, aqui vamos nós outra vez_

_Mesmo velho começo, mesmo velho fim_

_Vai pra lá_

_Pra cá também_

_Tudo igual sem nunca ter fim_

Todos aplaudiram e nos estavamos sorrindo feito loucas.

Descemos do palco e eu passei do lado do homem que havia feito o comentario e susurrei de modo que so ele ouvisse.

-quem disse que mulheres não sabem tocar hein?-perguntei indo em direçao aos meninos

-pensei que voces tivessem perdido a pratica -disse o Zack

-nunca -disse a Kelly - Take me away é a musica que nos compomos quando fomos para Nova York .

-não queriamos crescer - falei sorrindo

-so ir embora , ir embora -disse a Kelly.

-muito boa a musica -falou o Inu - voces tocam muito bem !

-sango eu não sabia que voce sabia tocar bateria-disse o Miroku impressionado

-quando se tem uma irma que sabe tocar varios instrumentos, voce aprende -disse a Sango sorrindo

-bem vamos curtir o resto da noite -disse a Rin já arrastando o Sesshy pra pista de dança.

-isso mesmo -falei arrastando o Miroku

Os outros fizeram o mesmo .

Enquanto eu estava dançando com o Miroku, reparei que a Kelly falavam algo pro Inu e ele instantaneamente ficava vermelho e afirmava , ela sorriu e disse outra coisa e ele assentiu.

E o resto da noite foi assim , dançando e bebendo so um pouquinho , e dançando de novo. Fora os outros que ficavam conversando e quando eu ou o Inu chegavamos perto eles paravam instantaneamente .

_continua..._

_**OI PESSOAS :( BEM A AUTORA TA TRISTINHA SIM ! NENHUMA REVIEW ESSE CAPITULO :/ BEM ME DEIXEM UM PRESENTE DE ANIVERSARIO SIM? O MEU É DIA 15 QUE TAL UMA REVIEW? **_

_**BOM A FALTA DE REVIEW PODE LEVAR AO CANCELAMENTO DA FIC . SO DEPENDE DE VOCES !**_

_**BEM ATE O PROXIMO POST.**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	17. Zack & Kelly nao vao mais embora?

_**Zack & Kelly não irao mais embora? **_

Os seis passaram a noite toda assim , conversavam e quando chegávamos perto ficavam em silencio.

E eu passei a noite toda , com essa insegurança na cabeça.

-Bom dia !-falo descendo as escadas

-ta de bom humor é?-perguntou o Miroku

Abro os braços e falo:

-SIIM!-depois fecho os mesmos e falo - e não!

-voce é bipolar sabia Kagome? -disse o ...

-ZACK?-Pergunto indo ate a cozinha .

-eu-disse ele comendo um pedaço de bolo

-o que voces fazem aqui?-perguntei vendo que a Kelly tambem estava ali.

-eles vinheram nos dar uma otima noticia K-chan -disse a Rin animada .

-então falei -falei me sentando numa cadeira.

-nos não vamos mais embora esse ano-disse o Zack dando ombros

-como assim?-perguntei surpresa

-ontem nos ligamos para o nosso pai e perguntamos se podíamos estudar, na sua escola ate o fim do ano -disse a Kelly

-e ele deixou ?-perguntei

-SIIIM!-Disse a Kelly pulando em cima de mim e me derrubando da cadeira.

-otimo-falo no chao - cade o Inuyasha nessas horas?

-eu to aqui por que?-perguntou ele na porta da cozinha

-voce esqueceu que é minha almofada ?-falei sarcasticamente

-ow me desculpe srta Kagome -disse ele rindo

Olhei pra ele como se falasse . "Corre ou eu taco essa jarra de suco em voce!"

-Ainda tem muito suco Kagome -disse a Sango que ate em tao tinha ficado quieta.

-e voce lendo a minha mente -falei acusadoramente e me levantando.

-eu sou sua irmã esqueceu?-disse ela me olhando

-as vezes me esqueço desse pequeno detalhe -falo- e cade o...

Nessa hora...

-KAGOME!-Grita o Sesshy de algum canto da casa.

-wau outra pessoa que le mentes -falei sarcastica

-Kagome!-ele gritou de novo -sobe aqui AGORA!

-O que será que ele quer?-pergunto pra Sango

-ué e eu tenho que saber?-fala ela me olhando

-ora não é voce que saber ler mentes?-pergunto

-Kagome suba logo e descubra o que o Sesshomaru quer!-falou o Miroku-a não ser que...

-cale a boca Miroku -fala o Inu dando um crock nele

-bem feito -falei mostrando a lingua

-hey-reclama ele - não era voce que iria montar um protesto pra ninguem me bater mais?

-Era -falei - não sou mais!

-voce é má-disse ele

-eu sei -falo comendo uma torrada e me esquecendo do...

-KAGOME !-Grita o Sesshy mais uma vez - se voce não subir AGORA , vou quebrar a sua guitarra !

-o QUE?-Falo me levantando em um pulo - JÁ VOU!

Comecei a subir a escada rapidamente e em menos de 2 minutos já estava na porta do quarto do Sesshy.

-diga -falei entrando no quarto e abrindo a porta.

-preciso da sua ajuda -disse ele sentado na cama

-serio?-falei sarcasticamente - achei que queria que eu te fizesse companhia

-não seja sarcástica -disse ele com os olhos semicerrados- sente se ai logo!

-e se eu não quiser?-falei o desafiando

-eu furo os pneus do seu carro -disse ele sorrindo malignamente

-hoje você acordou com a macaca ne?-pergunto me sentando na cama dele

-é que hoje eu tomei uma decisão e preciso da ajuda da minha melhor amiga -disse ele

-então diga logo -falei - temos que ir pra escola esqueceu?

-não esqueci -disse ele suspirando - vai me deixar falar?

Assenti.

-eu estou apaixonado pela Rin -disse ele me olhando como se eu tivesse que ter alguma reação. -faz um tempo que eu sinto algo por ela, so que não sabia distinguir o que que vi ela falando com o Hiten e tive uma crise de ciúmes , so que eu soube me controlar.

-serio?-falei animada - vocês formam um casal taaaoooo lindo!

-serio?-perguntou ele

-é sim !-falei sorrindo - mais o que isso tem há ver com a minha ajuda?

-você tem que me ajudar a me declarar pra ela -disse ele com convicçao

-a se declarar?-falei -você não disse pra mim agora mesmo que tava apaixonado por ela?

-disse .

-então é só você falar pra ela -falei como se fosse obvio.

-escuta uma coisa oo Capitã obvia -disse ele com uma gota na cabeça - você é a minha melhor amiga , é fácil falar pra você!

-entao vamos comigo na loja de revelações -falei - eu chamo a Rin , deixo voces sozinhos na praça que tem la perto e demoro 30 minutos , se voce não se declarar eu te prendo de cabeça pra baixo e so te solto quando você falar com a Rin ok?

-ok -disse ele sorrindo - Kagome e voce me manda uma mensagem quando estiver indo ok?

-ok-falo sorrindo - agora vamos que eu tenho que pegar a minha bolsa e nos temos 2 tripulantes novos.

-o Zack e a Kelly ne?-ele me pergunta

-é sim -falo animada - o que achou deles?

-Divertidos -diz ele com sinceridade - e muito loucos também!

-problematicos seria melhor -falo abrindo a porta

Vou ate o meu quarto, pego a minha bolsa e desço as escadas correndo . E como tenho uma baita sorte caio em cima de quem?

Quem disse Inuyasha errou.

-vejo que ganhei uma almofada nova -falo sorrindo pro Zack que estava com o rosto bem próximo do meu

-e eu vejo que ganhei um selinho -disse ele me dando um selinho

-e eu vejo que fui roubada -falei divertida.

-vamos nos levantar -falou o Zack - você primeiro!-completou quando viu que eu não me mexia .

-ata -falei me levantando

Ele riu e se levantou.

-vamos os outros já estao na cozinha , so te esperando -disse ele

-e por que?-perguntei

-tem duas pessoas a mais esqueceu?-disse ele como se fosse obvio

-i dai?-perguntei- voces não vinheram no seu carro?

-vinhemos de TAXI-disse ele suspirando - vamos ter que ficar na escola ate 12:20 então voltaremos com vocês!

-entendi -falei assentindo - vamos pra cozinha!

-entao como faremos?-perguntou o Inuyasha - quem , com quem?

-bem -falei entrando de ganso na conversa - o Sesshy e a Rin vao comigo!

Sesshomaru me olhou espantado , e eu pisquei pra ele.

Os outros se decidiram , mais eu nem prestei atenção. E em menos de 5 minutos já estávamos no meu carro.

O caminho foi silencioso. Ninguem ousava dizer nada e não era pra mim falar alguma coisa ,era pro Sesshy puxar assunto com a Rin pra facilitar a minha vida.

-Rin?-perguntei tentando quebrar o silencio

-sim?-disse ela me olhando

-vamos comigo na loja de revelaçoes hoje?-perguntei estacionando na escola

-vamos sim -disse ela animada -alguem mais vai?

-sim -falei - o Sesshy

-ah-disse ela desanimando

-voce vai ne?-perguntei saindo do carro - prometeu!

-em momento algum eu prometi -disse ela saindo também

-a minha companhia te incomoda?-perguntou o Sesshy parado na frente dela

-Na..não-disse ela corando .

-então por que ficou desanimada?-perguntou ele chegando perto dela

-por que a primeira aula é de Biologia -disse ela entrando rapidamente no colegio.

Ele me olhou como se pedisse exsplicaçoes e eu falei:

-ah qual é? Biologia -falei suspirando - vamos cabular essa aula?

-cabular Biologia?-perguntou ele descrente - to dentro!

-então vamos para aquele jardinzinho que fica aqui nos terrenos do colegio!-falei caminhando em direção ao jardim

Caminhamos por 5 minutos e já estávamos nos jardins das Rosas.

Me sentei em cima da minha bolsa e falei:

-Hey Sesshy como voce se apaixonou pela Rin?

-não sei-disse ele pensativo- acho que por que nos gostamos das mesmas coisas, que ficamos muito a vontade quando estamos juntos. Fora que eu sinto muito ciumes, de quando algum garoto pede pra ficar com ela e talz.

-é de fato alguns sintomas basicos do amor -falei rindo

-e voce como se apaixonou pelo Inuyasha?

Nessa hora eu engasguei com a propria saliva .

-anda fala logo -disse ele impaciente

-acho que eu já gostava do Inu desde quando eu o vi -falei pensativa -só que eu tinha tipo um bloqueio, sabe? e esse bloqueio só se desfez, quando eu vi ele beijando a Kikyou. Me senti muito mal, so que eu ainda não sei muito bem administrar esse sentimento sabe?

-por que?

-por que eu não sou apaixonável -falei dando ombros

-por que você acha isso?

-Sesshy eu não consigo demonstrar sentimentos, eu posso tar ali me matando de ciumes so que não demonstro.A pessoa tem que me conhecer bem pra saber como isso funciona, e as unicas pessoas que sabem disso ate agora é voce, a Kelly e o Zack.

-entendo -disse ele sorrindo fracamente - somos os frios !

-e os inteligentes so para nós mesmos -falei piscando

-voce acha que a Rin gosta de mim?-perguntou ele inseguro

-acho que ela te ama -falei piscando - ela corou quando voce perguntou se ela não gostava da sua companhia .

-será ?-disse ele esperançoso

-tanto faz -falei dando ombros -se ela te der um toco , voce vai me ter pra te consolar e fazer brigaderio e te divertir.

-isso é bom -disse ele sorrindo

Pisquei e olhei a hora .

-Sesshy falta 5 minutos pra acabar a aula -falei - vamos?

-claro -disse ele se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

Voltamos pra dentro do colégio e esperamos a professora sair de dentro da sala. Assim que ela fez isso entramos correndo e nos sentamos em nossos lugares.

-a onde voces estavam?-perguntou o Miroku

-cabulando a aula de Biologia -sussurei em resposta.

-nossa -disse ele - nunca pensei que voce faria isso!-disse fingindo admiraçao

-voce não sabe de nada ainda -falei piscando

Vi que o Inu discutia baixinho com a Kikyou , que do nada passava do vermelho de raiva pra um vermelho de odio profundo.

-ela não se toca que ele não gosta dela -eu ouvi a Sango murmurando com a Rin

-é verdade a Kikyou é uma idiota -disse a Rin concordando - mais e ai aquele negocio ainda ta de pé?

-claro -concordou minha irmã- O Inuyasha precisa...

Nessa hora o professor de matemática entrou na sala e eu o amaldiçoei internamente.

As horas passaram rapidamente. Soube que o Zack e a Kelly haviam conseguido convencer o diretor a nos deixar na mesma sala . Só que eles só começariam amanha.

E agora já é hora de irmos pra loja de revelações.

-Bem -falei dando a partida - vocês vão ficar em silencio como de manha?

Os dois assentiram . E eu os olhei como se fosse mata algum dos dois.

Passamos pela praça e eu parei o carro.

-desçam-mandei os olhando ameaçadoramente

-Ora Kagome -disse o Sesshomaru tentando protestar.

-AGORA!-Mandei novamente

Os dois desceram e ficaram me olhando.

-daqui a pouco eu volto -falei - não saiam daqui , a menos que queiram que eu mate voces depois!

-tudo bem -concordaram os dois

-eu ligo pra vocês -falei dando a partida e saindo vitoriosamente para a loja de revelações.

-eu me daria bem como cupido-falei pra mim mesma

Em 5 minutos estava em frente a loja de revelações.

-ola -falei entrando dentro da loja

-ola srta Kagome -disse o cara que me atendeu da outra vez

-voce se lembra de 'mim' -falei com emoçao

-claro-disse ele - a sua pessoa é inesquecivel!

-ok -falei -obrigada! mais eu nem sei o seu nome?

-Zack-disse ele sorrindo

Eu quase cai pra tras. o Zack ta me seguindo é isso .

Resisti ao impulso de olhar pra tras .

-wau-falei - é o nome de um dos meus melhores amigos!

-serio-disse ele impressionado

Entao começamos a conversar e quando vi já tinha se passado mais de 40 minutos .

-PUTZ-Falei batendo a mao na testa - tenho que buscar uns amigos que eu abandonei na praça

-serio?-perguntou ele -vou buscar o seu poster.

Assenti e fiquei esperando impacientemente.

-aqui -disse ele me entregando o poster .-obrigado e volte sempre

-vou voltar Zack-falei rindo - eu sempre volto.

Pisquei e fui em direçao a praça.

_continua..._

_**BEM GENTE NESSE CAPITULO A KAGOME FOI BEM DOIDINHA NÃO? O QUE SERÁ QUE A RIN E O SESSHY FIZERAM?**_

_**SO NO PROXIMO POST.**_

_**DH:**__Olaaaaaaaa tudo bem? que bom que gostou . Obrigada pelo presente kkkk' kissus ;*_

_**Danda Jabur:**__ kkk isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho , mais não muito a fic ta quase acabando :/ bem te espero no proximo post kissus;*_

_**THALI-CHAN:**__ Ta desculpada kkkkk' nem é má! vou criar um e te mandar por e-mail kkkkk' (se eu tiver o seu kkkk) pode crer que o Zack ¹ vai ter um papel fundamental na fic kkkkk' ._

_Torturara é bom ... principalmente leitoras como voce ansiosas kkkk ~le eu gritando VAMOS TORTURAR A THALI-CHAN kkkk~ terá ou não? ainda tenho que ver isso :/ a fic ta quase acabando sabe? é triste :/ bem espero voce no proximo post kissus:*_

_**BEM GENTE ATE O PROXIMO POST **_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	18. Kagome Cupido Higurashi

_**Pode me chamar de Kagome Cupido Higurashi!**_

_**PS: DIA 01 FEZ 3 MESES DE REBELDE LOL COMEMORA !**_

_**PS:HOJE ESTAMOS FAZENDO 03 MESES DE HOT! **_

_**PS: DIA 18 VAMOS FAZER 2 MESES DE AMOR X GUERRA.**_

_**OBRIGADA!**_

E agora?

Eu estou no meu carro e também estou tentando de qualquer maneira não olhar para o banco de trás. Coisa que é meio impossível já que eu tenho retrovisor.

E ótimo um sinal vermelho.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de se pegar? - perguntei

Os dois se separam e não pensem que foi pela minha pergunta e sim pra pegar ar.

- Kagome não se estresse! - disse a Rin com a boca vermelha.

- Você que nos uniu - disse o Sesshy também com a boca vermelha.

É agora eles estavam namorando, não me pergunte como ele se declarou por que, eu não sei e muito menos faço questão de saber.

- Só que eu não pedi que ficassem se agarrando no MEU carro - falei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - e muito menos na minha frente.

Dei a partida no carro.

Olhei pelo retrovisor e eles estavam se pegando de 'novo'. Suspirei e parei o carro em frente a uma lanchonete.

- Hey, vocês dois? - chamei já fora do carro

- sim? - respondeu a Rin parando de beijar o Sesshy

- eu to entrando na lanchonete, vou comer algo e quando eu voltar por favor não estejam de beijando - falei quase que implorando - aproveitem enquanto eu estou lá dentro!

Sai do carro e entrei dentro da lanchonete, me sentei em uma mesa perto da janela mais ainda sim de costas pra esta.

- Boa tarde, srta - disse a garçonete - do que gostaria?

- Primeiramente saber do seu nome! - falei afinal odeio chamar as pessoas de 'srta'

- Shizue - Respondeu ela

- Bem Shizue - falei - eu só quero batatinhas grandes e um copo bem grande de coca-cola.

- So isso srta...- disse ela mais eu a cortei

- Kagome - falei

- É so isso Kagome ou vai querer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou sorrindo

- Só isso mesmo - falei retribuindo o sorriso.

-Ok - disse ela se retirando

Do nada começou a tocar Papi da Jenifer Lopes.

Eu começei a me mexer de um lado para o outro, enquanto olhava desinteressadamente para as minhas unhas.

- Ta entediada Kagome? - me perguntou uma voz conhecida

Olhei pra cima e sorri ao ver aqueles olhos azuis.

- Olha o sumido do Kouga - falei

- Sumido nada! - disse ele - posso me sentar?

- Deve!

Ele se sentou e disse:

- O que voce ta fazendo aqui sozinha? ta esperando alguem?

- Resposta da segunda pergunta Não to esperando ninguem - falei suspirando - To dando um tempo pro 'casal'.

- Que casal?

- Rin e Sesshy - falei vendo a Shizue trazendo o meu pedido - Obrigada !

- Por nada - disse ela - e o sr vai querer alguma coisa?

- Sim - respondeu o Kouga - o mesmo que a Kagome!

- Ok - disse ela se retirando

- Eles começaram a namorar? - me perguntou ele

- Sim - respondi

- Quando?

- Hoje.

- E te deixaram de vela?

- Na mosca - falei bebendo um pouco da minha coca.

A Shizue trouxe o pedido do Kouga e se retirou.

- Então quer que eu te leve pra casa? - me perguntou ele

- Ta - falei comendo mais da minha batata e depois parei pra pensar.

Se eu emprestasse o meu carro para o Sesshy:

Sesshy = apaixonado

apaixonado = Rin

Rin = distraçao

Distraçao = acidente

Acidente = a Batida

Batida = a meu carro com um amassado enorme

Meu carro com um amassado enorme = a um Sesshy morto

Um Sesshy morto = uma Kagome morta

uma Kagome morta = a uma Rin presa

uma Rin presa = a uma catástrofe mundial.

Conclusao : Não devo ir com o Kouga.

- Não vai dar Kouga - falei

- Por que? - me pergunta ele

Expliquei o meu pensamento

- Acho melhor voce realmente, ir no seu carro - disse ele rindo

- Concordo plenamente - falo chamando a Shizue - Quanto devo?

- Somente 7 reais - fala ela

Paguei a minha conta e me levantei.

- Ate algum dia Kouga - falei me levantando e dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Ate algum dia Kagome -disse ele

Sai da lanchonete e por incrível que pareça eles não estavam se pegando.

- Aleluia - disse o Sesshy sarcasticamente

- Nem demorei - falei entrando no carro

Ele revirou os olhos.

Mechi no meu porta luvas e tirei um cd. Coloquei no som e Misunderstood do Bom Jovi começou a tocar.

_**I should've drove all night,**_

_**I would've run all the lights**_

_**I was misunderstood**_

_**I stumbled like my words,**_

_**Did the best I could**_

_**Damn! Misunderstood.**_

_Eu deveria ter dirigido a noite toda_

_Eu teria ultrapassado todos os sinais_

_Eu fui incompreendido_

_Eu tropecei como minhas palavras_

_Fiz o melhor que eu pude_

_Droga! Incompreendido_

- Por que você gosta dessa musica? - me perguntou a Rin

- Sei lá - falei- eu gosto dela assim como gosto de Its My Life.

- Ata - disse ela compreendendo

A Rin era uma boa roqueira. Ta definitivamente ela não era roqueira e nem eu sou nos só curtimos.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e nos já estávamos na porta do nosso apartamento.

-LIVRE FINALMENTE - falei erguendo as mãos pra cima.

- Não seja exagerada K-chan - disse a Rin abraçada com o Sesshy

Olhei pra eles e corri escada a cima, não sem antes tomar um tropicão _**(N/A por que isso me parece taooo familiar ?)**_

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta logo em seguida me jogando na minha cama.

- Tenho que pensar em qual será o meu proximo casal - falo comigo mesma

É agora podem me chamar de Kagome Cupido Higurashi.

Rio sozinha da minha conclusao.

Entao escuto alguém bater na minha porta .

- Posso entrar? - pergunta o Inu

- Claro - respondo

Ele entra e fecha a porta, logo em seguida se sentando na minha cama.

- Ka vamo ensaiar two is better than one?

- Claro - respondo - pega a minha guitarra ali - falo apontando para o gancho perto do meu guarda roupa.

(INUYASHA)

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought**_

_**"Hey, you know, this could be something"**_

_Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou na minha vida_

_E eu pensei: "Ei, sabe, isso pode dar em alguma coisa"_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_Porque tudo o que você faz e as palavras que você diz_

_Você sabe tudo isso me deixa sem ar_

_E agora eu estou sem nada_

(KAGOME E INUYASHA)

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um_

(KAGOME)

_**I remember every look upon your face **_

_Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto _

(INUYASHA)

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_O jeito que você vira os seus olhos, o seu sabor_

_Você faz com que seja difícil respirar_

(INUYASHA E KAGOME)

'_**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's ok**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe_

_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem_

_Agora eu estou finalmente acreditando_

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E estou pensando que dois é melhor que um, sim, sim_

(INUYASHA)

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought "hey..."**_

_Eu lembro o que você usou no nosso primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou na minha vida e eu pensei: "Ei..."_

( INUYASHA E KAGOME)

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me fez ficar sem graça_

_E eu estou pensando eu,_

_**Oh I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby, two is better than one**_

_Oh, eu não posso viver sem você_

_Porque dois é melhor que um_

_**here's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**_

_**And two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_Há tanto tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

_Eu vou descobrir a gente se abraçando e dizendo: "Feito"_

_Dois é melhor que um_

_Dois é melhor que um_

Os nossos rostos foram se aproximando inconscientemente e quando me dei por mim já estávamos nos beijando. Um beijo calmo e ardente ao mesmo tempo. Um beijo que demonstrava amor? é talvez sim amor... e não so da minha parte da dele tambem.

Retribui o beijo e como tudo que é bom dura pouco tivemos que nos separar por causa do AR.

Fiquei olhando pra ele sorrindo.

E ele tambem me olhava sorrindo do mesmo modo abobalhado.

_continua..._

_**OI PESSOAS S2 O QUE ACHARAM?**_

_**ME DIGAM PLIS **_

_**THALI-CHAN: **__NAO SEI u.u é duvida ainda kkkkkkk' ~le eu rindo alto~ é muitooo ansiosa siiim U.U _

_Bem to pensando ainda mais acho que ela ja esta no fim... entao assim eu começo Who Knew ja tem 1 capitulo postado, mas so vou dar continuidade assim que acabar rebelde ~CRY pode deixar que eu faço o Zack fazer isso kkkk bem obrigada *-* ate o proximo post._

_**BEM O CAPITULO ACABA AQUI :/**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	19. Uma Nova Guerra Foi Declarada !

_**Uma nova Guerra foi Declarada!**_

_**567 EXIBIÇOES SO EM DEZEMBRO O.O FIQUEI CONTENTE E PRA MIM FICAR MAIS CONTENTE QUE TAL REVIEWS?**_

_Retribui o beijo e como tudo que é bom dura pouco tivemos que nos separar por causa do AR._

_Fiquei olhando pra ele sorrindo._

_E ele tambem me olhava sorrindo do mesmo modo abobalhado._

- ãh.. Kagome eu... - começou ele

- Voce? - falei

- eu... - ele ia dizer alguma coisa só que o Miroku entrou correndo no meu quarto

- KAGOME! - correu ele quase parando em cima de mim

- O que foi, CRIATURA? -Falei

- A Sango... - disse ele

- O QUE TEM A SANGO? - Pergunto já me levantando da cama em um pulo

- Ela ta compondo - disse ele

- O meu Deus ! - falei correndo em direçao as escadas - ela NUNCA compõe.

Claro que eu corri ate as escadas, só que eu também tive a 'brilhante' ideia de descer as escadas correndo e o que aconteceu? quem disse que eu sai rolando escada a baixo ACERTOU!

Minha sorte foi que a Sango estava tao entretida com o teclado e nem percebeu que eu tinha caido.

- Ow bosta! - murmurei me levantando

E como eu sou uma irma muito sortuda, ela esttava no começo da musica.

_**Someone Like You**_

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you**_

_Eu soube que você sossegou_

_Que você encontrou uma garota e agora está casado_

_Eu soube que seus sonhos se realizaram_

_Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não lhe dei_

_**Old friend**_

_**Why are you so shy**_

_**It ain't like you to hold back**_

_**Or hide from the light**_

_Velho amigo_

_Por que está tão tímido_

_Não é a sua cara se conter_

_Ou se esconder da luz_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada, sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu tinha esperança esperança de que você me olhasse e se lembrasse_

_**That for me, it isn't over **_

_De que pra mim, não acabou _

Sango fechou os olhos e cantou o refrao com uma voz incrivel. E eu pude perceber que ela estava emocionada

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_Deixa pra lá, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_

_Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro você dizer:_

_Às vezes, o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere._

_Às vezes o amor dura,_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere_

_**You'd know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summery haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_Você saberia como o tempo voa_

_Somente ontem foi o tempo das nossas vidas_

_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão_

_Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_Eu odeio aparecer de repente sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto e que você se lembraria_

_**That for me, it isn't over yet **_

_De que pra mim não acabou _

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_Deixa pra lá, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_

_Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro você dizer:_

_Às vezes, o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere._

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste**_

_Nada se compara, não se preocupe ou se importe_

_Lamentações e erros são produtos da memória_

_Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto agridoce que isso teria?_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead**_

_Deixa pra lá, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_

_Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro você dizer:_

_Às vezes, o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere._

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah**_

_Deixa pra lá, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_

_Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro você dizer:_

_Às vezes, o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere._

_Às vezes o amor dura,_

_Mas, às vezes, ao contrário, ele fere_

Quando ela acabou de cantar, eu percebi que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Eu havia me emocionado pela letra e pela melodia da musica.

- E entao o que acham? - perguntou ela para o Sesshy e a Rin. E eu percebi que ela ainda não havia me notado ali.

- Maravilhosa - disse a Rin

- Super boa - disse o Sesshy

- Será que a Kagome vai querer cantar essa musica? -perguntou ela insegura

- Eu não vou cantar essa musica - falei me manifestando

- Eu já devia saber disso - disse ela tristemente

- Sango? - falei - eu não vou cantar, por que você vai cantar.

- Kagome VOCE é a vocalista! - disse ela

- E o kiko? - pergunto sarcasticamente

- e o Kiko que voce que tem que cantar - disse ela

- Eu não vou cantar - falei calmamente - você vai cantar.

- Kagome, voce canta - disse ela

- Voce sabe que não vai conseguir me convencer - falei

- Droga - disse ela suspirando e eu dei um grande sorriso

Depois disso o resto do dia foi um tremendo lixo, tirando as partes em que a Kelly começou a contar sobre as nossas vinganças no antigo colégio.

_De manha ..._

- Bom dia! - falei descendo as escadas e dessa vez eu não cai.

- Bom dia! - respondeu a Kelly

- Cade os outros? - perguntei

- Já estão no estacionamento - disse ela andando em direção a porta

- Me largaram - murmurei

Desci para o estacionamento e houve a mesma divisão de sempre e bla, bla e mais um pouco de blá.

As aulas passaram voando. Estávamos na aula de Geografia quando uma bolinha de papel cor de rosa caiu na minha mesa.

_Voce ainda vai me pagar _

_ass: da pessoa que mais odeia você!_

Olhei pro lado e vi que a Kikyou acenava discretamente. Peguei meu lapis e escrevi

_Te pagar pelo que, Garota?_

_Também te odeio muito _

E joguei na direção dela, e aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou bem feliz. A bolinha de papel pegou bem na cabeça dela.

Ela escreveu e jogou de volta:

_Entao Higurashi quer Guerra?_

Olhei pra ela e respondi

_Claro. Só que vale tudo! menos ir se queixar para o diretor._

Joguei de volta.

_Não vá se queixar pra mamãe depois._

Me respondeu ela.

_Digo o mesmo. Por que você vai perder algumas peças de roupas._

Ela ficou meio assustada mais depois se recuperou.

_Então começa hoje._

Olhei pra ela sorri e respondi

_Assim que acabar a aula._

Ela assentiu e mandou a bolinha de volta.

_Ganhe a melhor, ou seja eu._

Revirei os olhos e joguei a bolinha pra Kelly que tava se sentando na minha frente, mas não sem antes colocar assim " Kelly, velhos tempos voltam eu não disse?"

Ela olhou pra mim por cima do ombro e sussurrou:

- Começa daqui a 3 minutos - disse

- Serio? - perguntei

- Aham - disse ela

- Tenho que me proteger - falei olhando para os lados.

A aula acaba e a professora sai da sala.

- Olá Kagome - disse a Kikyou na minha frente

Todos da sala nos olharam, ah qual é? todos sabem que a gente se odeia?

- Diga - falei

- Boa sorte - disse ela sorrindo cinicamente

- Sorte são pra quem não tem auto confiança - falei - nos fazemos a sorte!

Me levantei jogando o meu cabelo pra tras em um ato futil e fui ate o Zack, largando uma Kikyou irritada.

- Voce vai começar de novo não é? - disse ele me dando espaço pra sentar na cadeira dele.

- Sempre - falei - eu acho que é aula vaga, de novo!

- Não é aula vaga Kagome - disse ele suspirando

- Não? - perguntei não entendendo

- É a hora do intervalo - disse ele

Me levantei de um pulo, peguei meu material e corri obviamente arrastando a Kelly para o refeitório.

Pegamos os nossos lanches e fomos nos sentar no mesmo lugar de sempre. É obvio que todos do colégio já tem um lugar especifico pra se sentar.

- O que voce vai fazer? - me perguntou a Kelly se sentando no seu lugar ao lado da Rin

- Ainda não sei - falei ainda de pé - acho que vou esperar ela tomar iniciativa.

Me sentei no meu lugar e senti algo molhado.

Fechei os olhos e contei ate 23.

- Kelly? - chamei

- Sim? - disse ela

- eu vou me levantar, mais antes você tem que me arrumar uma blusa de frio de alguém.

- Por que? - me perguntou ela

- A Kikyou abriu as honras da guerra - falei apertando o punho.

- O que ela fez? - perguntou a Rin

- Simplesmente - falei - deve ter colocado catchup, algum suco, chiclete ou ate mesmo coca cola bem aqui nesse lugar.

- Como? - perguntou o Inuyasha

- Ela saiu primeiro da sala - falei observando a Kelly pegar a blusa que estava com o Kouga.

- Aqui Ka - disse ela me estendendo a blusa - peguei a mesma e a amarrei na cintura mesmo sem me levantar.

Olhei pra Kikyou e ela estava dando risada, junto com as amigas delas.

- Meninas? - falei me levantando

- Sim? - disseram elas

- Voces vao me ajudar? - perguntei - a fazer uma vingança digna dos Higurashi.

- Com certeza - me responderam.

Nos levantamos e fomos ate o banheiro feminino. La eu percebi que não era nada do que eu esperava, e sim tinta de tecido vermelha! MUITA TINTA.

- Ainda bem que essa calça não é a minha favorita - falei olhando o estrago no espelho

- Qual é a proxima aula? - perguntou a Kelly

- Aula com o Jack - disse a Rin

- Dá pra ter uma vingança muito boa - disse a Sango - só basta pensar.

- E não é que eu já tive uma ideia - falei sorrindo maleficamente

- Qual? - me perguntaram elas

- Vamos precisar de pó de mico, e as chaves do vestiário - falei

- O pó de mico eu arrumo - disse a Rin

- Ok - falei - Sango? - falei docemente

-Ok eu falo com o Jack - disse ela

- E eu? - perguntou a Kelly animada. Eu já disse o quanto amo a Kelly? não? ai vai KELLY TE AMOO.

- Você vai me ajudar a encontrar um shorts - falei

Passamos o intervalo todo assim, procurando um shorts, convencendo o Jack e procurando o pó de mico, mais no final haviamos conseguido por o nosso querido pozinho na roupa ou melhor nas roupas da nossa querida Kikyou.

Sim roupas sabe por que? por que nos colocamos na roupa de dança e na roupa de torcida .

Ah e a Kelly havia conseguiu um shorts pra mim, ele é de um palmo de comprimento. Curto ne?

Imaginem os garotos do colegio me secando? pois é tive que andar com seguranças! e quem são eles?

Sesshy atras.

Miroku na frente.

Zack na esquerda.

Inu na direita.

É eu to com o BOFE de elite ao meu favor. Apesar de que eu estou com um pouco de desvantagem já que o Miroku é um pervertido, so que os outros dominam ele, junto com a minha mao e a da Sango.

Entramos dentro do ginásio e o Jack já estava lá nos esperando.

- Bem meninos e meninas tirando a Kagome que já esta de shorts vão trocar de roupa - disse ele com aquela voizinha que me irritava antigamente.

Todos se dirigiram aos vestiários, me deixando sozinha com o Jack.

- Espero que isso de certo - disse ele ansioso afinal ele odeia a Kikyou um pouquinho menos que eu.

- E vai - falei - ao menos que ela tenha algum sensor - falei rindo.

Todos voltaram e o Jack nos explicou como seria a dança e que ela teria troca de pares.

- A musica será Hey mama do Black Eyed Peas - falou ele - 1,2 e 3.

A musica começou e todos os pares inclusive eu e o Inu estavam dançando.

- As meninas na frente - disse o Jack - rebolem divas.

A musica começou a dar umas paradas e o Inuyasha veio pra minha frente, ainda com uma das mãos na minha cintura e com a outra segurando a minha outra mao.

Foi então que eu me lembrei que ele iria dizer algo. Só que o idiota do Miroku nos atrapalhou.

- Troquem de pares - disse o Jack

Acabei indo dançar com o Kouga. Ele dançava muito bem e nossos passos eram sincronizados.

Comecei a mexer meus ombros pra frente e pra tras sem deixar de rebolar.

Ele segurou a minha cintura e fomos pra frente e pra trás como se estivéssemos dançando me derrubou só que foi como uma encenação, por que ele me segurou a tempo e me levantou me rodando ao mesmo tempo.

- Troquem - disse o Jack

Voltei a dançar com o Inu e dança estava quase no final então ele veio e me abraçou fazendo com que eu me abraçasse e continuamos indo pra frente e pra tras.

A musica estava bem no finalzinho quando Kikyou começou a se coçar e se coçar e se coçar mais ainda.

Todos pararam olhando pra ela e tentando controlar o riso. Já no meu caso eu dei risada mesmo na cara dura.

- VOCE! - Gritou ela apontando pra mim

- Eu? - falei inocentemente

- Você me paga! - falou ela saindo correndo em direção ao vestiário, logicamente que as outras estavam atrás dela.

Eu e as meninas desatamos a rir, afinal não é todo dia que a gente ve a nossa rival correndo por que estava se coçando.

O Jack nos olhou segurando o riso e disse:

- Vamos continuar a aula - falou ele colocando a próxima musica.

A Aula acabou e nos tivemos mais uma aula chata e nada da Kikyou.

- Ela deve ter ido pra casa - Falou o Inu

- Tomar um belo de um banho - concordei rindo

Chegamos em casa e eu subi pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa.

Coloquei uma regata e um shorts e pra aproveitar bem o calo coloquei nada nos pés _**(N/A Nossa que definiçao de NADA ¬¬"")**_

Me joguei na minha e depois tive uma ideia e uma reaçao.

- Legal, eu só me lembro das coisas quando fico assim largada?

Revirei os olhos e peguei o meu caderninho que era um diario, que so o Sesshy havia uma caneta qualquer e comecei a escrever

_Olá, não pense que eu morri pois não aconteceu isso._

_É que eu ando muitooo ocupada com... ah na verdade eu não ando ocupada com NADA!_

_So que eu tenho uma memoria MUITO grande sabe? percebeu o sarcasmo nas minhas palavras? espero que tenha, por que eu não quero um caderno burro!_

_sabe por que? por que eu não preciso disso! eu ainda tenho o bloco de notas no meu pc! _

_Bem e agora eu estou rindo feito uma doida por que estou brigando com um caderno idiota!_

_Não se ofenda por favor._

_Bem agora eu esqueci o motivo de ter pegado voce! le-se bateu um branco mais branco que a sua folha !_

_ate a proxima!_

Me levantei e guardei o caderno de novo na cômoda.

Fui ate o meu computador que por acaso já estava ligado e coloquei Let's Be Friends da Emily Osment pra tocar e fiquei dançando, ora pulando na minha cama, ora dublando a musica e de vez em quando rindo feito maluca.

_**(NA SALA)**_

- Ela não vai ouvir nada - disse a Sango notando que a irmã estava com o som alto

- Ok - disse o Inuyasha

- É depois de amanha - disse a Rin - e ela ainda acha que eu não sei!

- Isso é bom -disse o Sesshomaru com um braço passado por cima dos ombros da Rin

- Podemos pedir para a Kelly e a Rin levarem a Kagome naquelas lojas que vendem guitarras - disse o Miroku.

- Ela vai amar - disse o Sesshomaru

- Com certeza - disse Sango - eu conheço nem que seja um pouco a minha irma!

- E isso nos favorece - disse Miroku.

- E Muito - concordou Inuyasha

_Continua..._

_**Danda Jabur :**__ so nos proximos capitulos kkkkk' bem na epoca eu nao tinha muita ideia de nomes :( ai veio esse e talz mais prometo tentar por mais algumas coisas ok? e sim eu acho pelo menos beijos ;*_

_**DH: **__Nooo o Zack é MUIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOO IMPORTANTE ELE NAO PODE MORRER kkkkkk' eu amoo essa musica kkk ela é tudo. beijos ;*_

_**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS OK?**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	20. Surpresa

_**Surpresa**_

_**PS: Feliz natal e um prospero ano novo! nao sei se vai dar pra postar ainda essa semana, mas voces ainda virao uma sombra de Priy Taisho aqui no FF**_

_**PS: Capitulo com 24 paginas O.O ta certo tem as musicas mais olha o tanto que eu escrevi! mereço reviews nao? kkkk**_

_**PS: Deixem reviews nem prescisa ser cadrastado é so clicar em review this chapter e colocar o seu nome e depois me enviar nao é facil?**_

Merda! esqueci de desligar o meu despertador, logo hoje que é SABADO!

Me viro na cama tentando desligar o despertador, mais so o que consegui foi levar um friamente para o despertador e o jogo na parede.

- Ótimo - falo sarcástica - Vou ter que comprar um despertador novo!

Suspiro e me levanto. Pego as coisas que eu vou precisar e vou ate o banheiro.

Tomo um banho bem demorado, lavo os meus cabelos e desligo o chuveiro. Me seco, escovo os meus dentes e faço uma maquiagem qualquer deixando os meus cabelos soltos.

Volto para o meu quarto já vestida, coloco uma rasteirinha e vou ate as escadas. Mas antes que eu chegasse a mesma, escuto o Inuyasha e a Kelly conversando na sala.

- Inuyasha, você tem que fazer isso hoje - falou ela impaciente.

Fazer o que?

- Você acha que é fácil, Kelly? - perguntou ele

- Claro que é - falou ela

- Falar é fácil - disse ele frustrado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você pelo menos ensaiou? - perguntou a Kelly se levantando.

- O que você acha? - respondeu ele sarcástico.

Ensaiar o que? quer dizer ele vai fugir com a Kelly para a Alemanha e la montar uma banda e me esquecer...

- AaaaaaaaaaaH! - Grito logo me arrependendo disto.

- Kagome? - perguntou o Inuyasha subindo as escadas.

OW Merda.

- Você ta bem? - perguntou ele

- To - respondi sorrindo - é que eu vi uma barata entrando no banheiro - tentei mentir o máximo que pude.

- Eu vou lar ver - disse ele indo em direção ao banheiro

- Eu sei que voce ta mentindo - disse a Kelly quando eu desci as escadas.

- Quem disse? - falei desafiadoramente

- Você não tem medo de barata - disse ela triunfante.

Revirei os olhos e segui pra cozinha, antes que ela conseguisse tirar algo de mim.

- Bom dia - falei encontrando os outros na cozinha tomando café.

- Bom dia - responderam eles.

- Ka eu não vou poder ir com voces - falou a Rin

- Por que? - perguntei

- Por que eu tenho que pegar uma encomenda - disse ela

- Ata - falei desanimada

- Eu vou com vocês - disse o Zack - Como antigamente!

- Como antigamente - repti

- Kagome? - falou o Inu passando os braços por cima dos meus ombros.

- Eu? - pergunto

- Não tinha barata nenhuma - falou ele no meu ouvido.

- Obrigada - falo

- Por nada - falou ele piscando.

- Vamos? - perguntou a Kelly impaciente

- O que foi minha filha? ta de TPM? - pergunto me virando pra ela

- Não importa - disse ela - vamos!

Revirei os olhos, de novo e sai arrastando o Zack pra fora de casa.

Foram 30 minutos ate o Shopping. Quando chegamos lá a Kelly me arrastou pra dentro da loja de sapatos.

- Kelly, nos não iamos ver as guitarras? - perguntei

- E vamos - respondeu ela

- Mas a loja é do outro lado do shopping - falei apontando na direção certa.

- Mas nos estamos em um shopping, temos que aproveitar - disse ela pegando algumas roupas.

- Você conhece a Kelly - falou o Zack suspirando - só vai parar quando estiver totalmente satisfeita.

Ficamos 2 horas andando pelo shopping, com um monte de sacolas nas maos. É obvio que a metade das roupas era minha e as outras eram da Kelly só que o pobre do Zack tava levando a maioria.

- Vamos logo! - falei fazendo birra

- Ta, ta vamos - disse a Kelly suspirando e indo em direçao a loja de instrumentos musicais.

_**(Com os outros)**_

- Miroku, puxa o sofá pro canto - falava Sango.

- Ok - disse ele

- A Kelly disse que ia trazer a Kagome que horas? - perguntou Rin enrolando alguns doces.

Sango olhou pra cima como se estivesse pensando...

- As 18:00 - falou

- Como ela vai conseguir entreter a Kagome por tanto tempo? - perguntou Inuyasha ajudando Sesshomaru a montar um palco improvisado, mais resistente.

- Pelo pouco tempo que conhecemos a Kelly, sabemos que ela é capaz de muito - disse Sesshomaru

- Verdade - falou Sango concordando - afinal, a ideia da festa foi nossa, mais ela convenceu o Baka!

- Hey, não me chame de Baka - protestou Inuyasha

- Se não fosse por ela, voce nunca faria isso - disse Miroku.

- É verdade - concordou Rin

- Feh! - resmungou Inuyasha.

- Os convidados chegam que horas? - perguntou Rin trocando de assunto.

- As 18:00 - falou Sango - a Kelly vai me mandar uma mensagem, perguntando se já pode vir.

- Ata - falou Miroku - e a festa vai durar a noite toda?

- Se depender de nos - falou Sesshomaru

- Eba! - exclamou Miroku fazendo um tipo de dancinha da vitoria.

- Miroku, cale a boca e vá ajudar os meninos - falou Sango ajudando Rin

Miroku revirou os olhos e foi fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

Depois de 1 hora arrumando o palco, os meninos começaram a descer os instrumentos.

- Cuidado com isso - falou Rin - Imagina se quebra?

- Rin, meu amor - falou Sesshomaru - VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ!

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e virou o rosto.

- Vamos buscar as bebidas? - perguntou Sesshomaru

- Aproveita e traz o bolo - falou Rin

- O que? - perguntou ele perplexo.

- Ora ''querido'', nos estamos ocupadas e é caminho - disse ela se levantando e dando um selinho nele.

- Droga - falou ele

- É melhor irem os três - falou Sango.

- Por que? - perguntaram

- Por que o bolo é enorme - explicou Rin.

- É melhor irmos todos - falou Miroku.

- Concordo - falou Inuyasha - ate daqui a pouco garotas!

- Ate - responderam elas.

Os meninos saíram largando as meninas sozinhas em casa.

- Acho melhor ligar pra Kelly - falou Sango pegando o telefone.

- Coloca no viva-voz - falou Rin

- Ok - falou ela colocando o celular no viva-voz.

_- alo? _

- Kelly? - perguntou Sango

_- eu_ - disse ela

- Como tao as coisas ai?

_- tão controladas - falou ela - Sango vou desligar a Kagome ta voltando com o Zack ta? _

- Ok - falou Sango - qualquer coisa me liga!

_- Ok - falou ela desligando._

- Vamos continuar o trabalho - falou Rin

- Apoiado - falou Sango rindo.

_**(KAGOME)**_

- Hey Kelly, essa é linda - Falei mostrando uma guitarra branca, cheia de desenhos pretos que davam um certo charme.

- É uma peter wolf - falou a Kelly - é linda!

- Eu sei - falei animada - acho que vou comprar essa!

- Voce? comprar? - perguntou o Zack incredulo.

- O que tem de mais? - perguntei

- Nos vamos te dar essa de presente - falou a Kelly piscando.

- Presente de que? - perguntei

- Presente de amizade - disse a Kelly.

- Não prescisa - falei

- Nos vamos de dar essa guitarra e ponto - falou o Zack - ou entao eu compro ela e jogo na frente do primeiro carro que eu ver.

- Eu aceito o presente - falei.

- Ok - disse a Kelly suspirando - que tal tocarmos um pouquinho?

- Zack pega uma guitarra e Kelly pega o violao - falei animada - vamos tocar Stuck Like Glue

- Grudados como cola - falou a Kelly rindo - Ka eu sou vou fazer back.

- Ah por que? - perguntei

- Por que voce canta essa musica bem melhor do que eu - disse ela

- ta - falei - Zack?

- So vou tocar e cantar algumas coisas - disse ele dando ombros.

Comecei a tocar e eles me acompanharam.

_**Stuck Like Glue**_

_**Mmm better... mmm better...**_

_**Absolutely no one that knows me better**_

_**No one that can make me feel so good**_

_**How did we stay so long together?**_

_**When everybody everybody said we never would**_

_**And just when I I start to think they're right**_

_**That love has died..**_

_Mmm Melhor... Mmm Melhor_

_Ninguém nesse mundo me conhece melhor_

_Não há ninguém que faça eu me fazer sentir tão bem_

_Como é que ficamos tanto tempo juntos?_

_Quando todos todos disseram que a gente não ficaria_

_E quando eu começo a pensar que eles estão certos_

_Que o amor morreu_

A Kelly começou a cantar o refrao junto comigo:

_**There you go making my heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**There you go making me feel like a kid**_

_**Won't you do and do it one time?**_

_**There you go pulling me right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**And i know i'm never letting this go**_

_Lá vai você fazendo meu coração bater de novo_

_Coração bater de novo,_

_Coração bater de novo_

_Lá vai você fazendo eu me sentir uma criança_

_Você não quer fazer isso de novo?_

_Lá vai você me puxando de volta_

_De volta,_

_De volta_

_E eu sei que nunca abandonarei isso_

Ela parou de cantar e eu fiquei cantando sozinha

_**I'm stuck on you**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_Estou presa a você_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_**Some days I don't feel like trying**_

_**Some days you know I wanna just give up**_

_**When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night**_

_**Had enough**_

_**You give me that look**_

_**"I'm sorry baby let's make up"**_

_**You do that thing that makes me laugh**_

_**And just like that...**_

_Alguns dias parece que não estou tentando_

_Alguns dias, sabe, só quero largar mão_

_Quando não importa quem está certo vamos brigar a noite toda_

_Cansei_

_Você me lança aquele olhar_

_"Sinto muito, amor, vamos reatar"_

_Você faz aquela coisa que me faz dar risada_

_E simples assim_

O Zack cantou o refrao junto comigo:

_**There you go making my heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**There you go making me feel like a kid**_

_**Won't you do and do it one time**_

_**There you go pulling me right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**And i know i'm never letting this go**_

_Lá vai você fazendo meu coração bater de novo_

_Coração bater de novo,_

_Coração bater de novo_

_Lá vai você fazendo eu me sentir uma criança_

_Você não quer fazer isso de novo?_

_Lá vai você me puxando de volta_

_De volta,_

_De volta_

_E eu sei que nunca abandonarei isso_

_**I'm stuck on you**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_Estou presa a você_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Feeling kinda sick?**_

_**Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick**_

_Oooh ooh_

_Você quase fica de fora estamos muito grudados desde Atlanta_

_Oooh ooh_

_Me sentindo meio mal_

_Apenas uma colher de açúcar deixa tudo melhor_

_**I say**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Whatcha gonna do with that?**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Come on over here with that**_

_**Sugar sticky sweet stuff**_

_**Come and give me that stuff**_

_**Everybody want some**_

_**Melodies that get stuck**_

_Eu digo_

_Oooh ooh_

_O que você vai fazer a respeito?_

_Oooh ooh_

_Venha aqui com isso_

_Coisa grudenta, doce como açúcar_

_Venha aqui, me dê um pouco disso_

_Todo mundo quer um pouco_

_Melodias que ficam na sua cabeça_

_**Up in your head**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh [3x]**_

_Na sua cabeça_

_Oooh ooh [3x]_

_**Up in your head**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me together say it's all I wanna do**_

_**I said**_

_Na sua cabeça_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu juntos, é só isso que eu quero_

_Eu disse_

_**There you go making my heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**There you go making me feel like a kid**_

_**Won't you do and do it one time**_

_**There you go pulling me right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**And i know i'm never letting this go**_

_Lá vai você fazendo meu coração bater de novo_

_Coração bater de novo,_

_Coração bater de novo_

_Lá vai você fazendo eu me sentir uma criança_

_Você não quer fazer isso de novo?_

_Lá vai você me puxando de volta_

_De volta,_

_De volta_

_E eu sei que nunca abandonarei isso_

_**There you go making my heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**Heart beat again**_

_**There you go making me feel like a kid**_

_**Won't you do and do it one time**_

_**There you go pulling me right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**Right back in**_

_**And i know i'm never letting this go**_

_**I'm stuck on you**_

_Lá vai você fazendo meu coração bater de novo_

_Coração bater de novo,_

_Coração bater de novo_

_Lá vai você fazendo eu me sentir uma criança_

_Você não quer fazer isso de novo?_

_Lá vai você me puxando de volta_

_De volta,_

_De volta_

_E eu sei que nunca abandonarei isso_

_Grudados como cola_

Cantamos o ultimo refrao juntos e eu estava sorrindo feito uma idiota.

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby were stuck like glue**_

_**Whoa oh whoa oh**_

_**Stuck like glue**_

_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

_Oooh ooh_

_Grudados como cola_

_Você e eu, baby, estamos grudados como cola_

Terminamos de cantar rindo.

Foi entao que eu percebi que todas as pessoas que estavam na loja, pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram vendo a gente cantar.

- Bravo - disse uma mulher batendo palmas e sendo seguida pelas outras pessoas.

Agradecemos e assim que o Zack pagou a guitarra saimos da loja.

- Kelly? - chamei

- Sim? - disse ela

- Vamos comer esfirras - falei com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos - disse ela jogando as sacolas delas e as minhas para o Zack. e saindo correndo

- Pelo menos a guitarra voce leva, Kagome - disse ele

- Claro - falei colocando a guitarra que estava dentro da capa de proteçao nas costas - ate daqui a pouco - falei correndo atrás da Kelly.

Alcancei ela e me sentei do seu lado.

- Já pediu? - perguntei

- Já sim - disse ela

- Voce é o THE FLASH - falei espantada.

- o Zack não teve a mesma sorte - disse ela rindo.

Esperamos 15 minutos e as esfirras chegaram.

- Eu quero! - falou o Zack se sentando na nossa frente.

- Sorte sua que chegou agora - falou a Kelly comendo uma.

- Sorte mesmo - falei comendo uma também.

- Eu sou o Homem mais sortudo da terra - falou ele ironicamente.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Mais também ficou só no aceno se cabeça por que eu estou muito ocupada, comendo as minhas queridas esfirras.

- Nossa que felicidade! - falei quando terminamos de comer as esfirras.

- Isso tudo era saudade? - perguntou a Kelly

- Muito mais que saudades - falei

- Bem meninas, vamos ter que ir - falou o Zack olhando o relogio.

- Por que? - perguntei

- Por que já são 19:30 - disse ele se levantando.

- Já? - perguntei me levantando

- Sim - disse a Kelly pegando algumas sacolas. Quando eu digo algumas me refiro a 2 sacolas de 20, só da parte dela.

- Que triste - falei pegando 3 sacolas. Viram como eu sou boazinha? eu só deixei 17 sacolas minhas com o Zack.

Ele suspirou e pegou o resto das sacolas, murmurando algo parecido como "me fazem de burro de carga"

Quando entramos no carro do Zack eu coloquei Smile da Lily Allen. Percebi que a Kelly estava mandando um sms, estranho.

_**(Com os outros)**_

Movies Like Jagger estava tocando e vários dos convidados estavam dançando.

- Recebi uma mensagem - falou Sango olhando o celular.

_Fala Sango, estamos saindo agora do Shopping quando estivermos perto de casa te mando um outro sms._

- Rin, eles saíram do Shopping agora - falou ela pra Rin.

- E como vamos saber quando eles estiverem perto? - perguntou ela

- Ela disse que vai me mandar outra mensagem - explicou - Acho melhor nos já testarmos a iluminação e os microfones.

- Estou de acordo - falou ela indo em direção aos meninos.

Sango e Rin explicaram tudo aos meninos que entenderam rapidamente.

- Vamos fazer os testes - falou Miroku - vocês fiquem de olho nos celulares.

- Ok - responderam.

As meninas ficaram sentadas e de olho nos celulares ate que receberam mais uma mensagem.

_Sango, Rin E ETC se arrumem estamos na porta do predio! a Kagome ainda não desconfiou de nada! rapido!_

Elas se levantaram de um pulo e desligaram a musica.

- Gente ela chegou! - falou Rin animada e correndo em direçao ao teclado.

- Kouga arruma a iluminaçao na hora certa ok? - perguntou Sango correndo em direçao ao baixo.

- Ok - disse ele se posicionando.

Miroku foi para a bateria e Sesshomaru foi para o lado de Inuyasha, que estava sentado em um banquinho com o Violao no colo e com o microfone na frente.

- Boa sorte, Inuyasha - disse ele para o Irmao.

- Obrigado! - falou ele respirando fundo - apaguem as luzes!

_**(KAGOME)**_

- Kelly, o que voce tanto escreve ai? - pergunto pra ela.

- Nada - respondeu ela guardando o celular - so estou mexendo no Twitter.

- Atah - falei saindo do carro

- Hey Kagome? - me chamou o Zack

- Eu

- Toma cuidado com essa guitarra - falou ele indo em direçao ao elevador e chamando o mesmo.

- Ela é minha vida agora - falei entrando no mesmo junto com a Kelly - não que eu vou abandonar a minha primeira guitarra.

- Bom mesmo - falou a Kelly rindo

- Claro, a Kelly que me ajudou a escolher - falei rindo também.

- Eu sou de mais - falou ela fazendo pose de convencida.

- Hey Zack, cadê as sacolas? - pergunto notando que ele não estava com nenhuma sacola.

- Eu deixei elas no carro, depois eu pego - falou ele dando ombros.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu caminhei ate a porta do apartamento.

- Olha Zack, não vai confundir as minhas roupas ouviu? - pergunto com a chave na tranca da porta.

- Ta - disse ele impaciente - abre logo essa porta.

- Por que ta impaciente? - pergunto

- Kagome, se voce não abrir logo essa porta eu quebro a sua guitarra - falo ele me olhando ameaçadoramente.

Aposto que ele quer ir no banheiro!

- Ta - falo abrindo a porta - Mas que porra é essa? - pergunto notando que a sala estava toda escura.

De repente uma luz iluminou um canto da sala e lá estava o Inuyasha sentado num banco com o violao na mao. A tras dele eu pude perceber que os outros tambem estavam lá, no que parece um palco improvisado. Havia varias pessoas sentadas em diversos cantos da sala e eles me olhavam na espectativa.

- Ola, Kagome - disse ele

- Oi - falei não entendendo nada

- Eu vou cantar uma musica que eu mesmo compus - disse ele sorrindo - Ela é pra uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida, essa garota no primeiro dia de convivência me mostrou a voz linda que ela tem , a garra e força de vontade, me mostrou que não atura pessoas fúteis, me ensinou que na vida temos sempre escolhas certas e erradas mesmo que essa não tenha sido a sua intenção, ela sabe ser fria na medida certa, também tem um gênio forte bem mais forte que o da própria irmã, ela é a 'garota' que ama tocar guitarra, adora comer chocolate mesmo que lhe faça mal, procura sempre divertir a todos mesmo que esteja sofrendo e faz o máximo possível para não demonstrar isso, é gentil com as pessoas e irritante com os amigos, mesmo que esse irritante seja legal, ela é a pessoa que nao faz questao de agradar os outros, ela so pensa em agradar a si mesma entre outras e outras coisas mas que estao na cançao.

Ele começou a tocar e os outros o acompanharam.

_**(APELO DA NARRADORA, LEIAM A MUSICA OU ESCUTEM PRA DAR UM TOM MAIS REAL SE É QUE ME ENTENDEM KKKK E POR FAVOR SE DER LEIAM A TRADUÇAO OK? BEIJOS)**_

_**Just The Way You Are (Do Jeito Que Você É)**_

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair,**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**And i tell her everyday**_

_Oh os olhos dela, os olhos dela_

_Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho_

_O cabelo dela, o cabelo dela_

_Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada_

_Ela é tão linda_

_E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia_

_**Yea, i know, i know,**_

_**When i compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what i see**_

_**But every time she asks me, do i look okay,**_

_**I say**_

_Sim eu sei, sei_

_Quando eu a elogio,ela não acredita_

_E é tão, é tão_

_Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo_

_Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita_

_Eu digo_

_**When i see your face,**_

_**There is not a thing that i would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto_

_Não há nada que eu mudaria_

_Pois você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are, hey**_

_E quando você sorri_

_O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo_

_Pois, garota, você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but i think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, a**_

_**Nd i tell her everyday**_

_OS lábios dela, os lábios dela_

_Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse_

_A risada dela,a risada dela_

_Ela odeia, mas eu acho tão sexy_

_Ela é tão linda_

_E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia_

_**Oh, you know, you know,**_

_**You know i'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay,**_

_**You know i'll say**_

_Oh você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

_Eu jamais pediria para você mudar alguma coisa_

_Se a perfeição é o que você busca_

_Então continue assim_

_Então nem se preocupe em perguntar,se você está bonita_

_Você sabe que eu vou dizer_

_**When i see your face, **_

_**There is not a thing that i would change **_

_**Cause you're amazing, **_

_**Just the way you are **_

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto _

_Não há nada que eu mudaria _

_Pois você é incrível _

_Exatamente como você é _

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_E quando você sorri_

_O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo_

_Pois, garota, você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

_**The way you are?**_

_**The way you are?**_

_**Girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_Como você é_

_Como você é_

_Garota, você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

_**When i see your face**_

_**There's not a thing i would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto_

_Não há nada que eu mudaria_

_Pois você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

_**And when you smile,**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile c**_

_**Ause girl you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are, yea**_

_E quando você sorri_

_O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo_

_Pois, garota, você é incrível_

_Exatamente como você é_

Ele terminou a musica e eu percebi que estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Kagome, o motivo da musica não é somente por que é o seu aniversario - disse ele - é por que eu sinto algo por voce, e quero te pedir uma coisa... posso?

- Claro - respondi sentindo meu coração acelerar.

- Voce quer namorar comigo? - perguntou ele inseguro

- O que voce acha? - perguntei

- Sim? - disse ele

- Logico - respondo sorrindo e sentindo as lagrimas rolando pelo meu rosto

- Vai lá Ka - disse o Zack

Assenti e corri ate ele e o abracei quase o derrubando da cadeira.

- Agora é a parte em que eu te beijo? - disse ele

- Acho que sim - respondi.

Entao nos beijamos, um beijo calmo e sincronizado. Todos os sentimentos ali presentes em um único beijo...

- Bem eu acho que tenho que dar os parabéns pra minha irmã - falou Sango

Sorri e me afastei do Inuyasha, so que ele ainda manteve o braço na minha cintura.

- PARABENS MANA! - Disse ela me abraçando fortemente.

- Obrigada, sua maluca - falei sentindo as lagrimas correrem mais fortemente pelo meu rosto.

- Acho melhor voce tirar essa guitarra - disse o Zack pegando a minha guitarra.

- Acho melhor la continuar com ela - falou o Kouga?

- Por que? - pergunto

- Queremos que você cante Kagome - disse ele

Entao as pessoas começaram a gritar, junto com os meus lindos amigos:

- CANTA, CANTA, CANTA!

- Tudo bem - falo - vou cantar You Make me Fell do cobra starship junto com Sabi, so que eu quero que coloquem essas luizinhas pra piscar e que todo mundo dance.

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la na na na**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la na na na**_

_**Girl I've been all over the world**_

_**Looking for you**_

_**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**_

_**And you're overdue**_

_Garota, eu estive por todo o mundo_

_Procurando por você_

_Eu sou conhecido por fazer o que eu acho que eu mereço_

_E você está atrasada_

_**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**_

_**In that bright white noise**_

_**What I been missing in my life**_

_**What I been dreaming of**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be**_

_E se você prestar atenção, você pode me ouvir pelo rádio_

_Naquele som barulhento_

_O que estava faltando na minha vida_

_Com o que eu estive sonhando_

_Você vai ser aquela garota_

_Você vai ser aquela garota_

_Você será..._

_**(KAGOME)**_

_**Everything you want so let me get up there**_

_**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**_

_**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**_

_Tudo o que você quer, então me deixe chegar até lá_

_Eu sou a garota mais malvada da atmosfera_

_Diga-me o que você quer para que possamos fazer só o que você gosta_

(KAGOME E INUYASHA)

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel that**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You make me feel so**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You, you make me feel that**_

_Você me faz sentir aquele..._

_La la la la la_

_Você me faz sentir tão..._

_La la la la la_

_Você me faz sentir aquele..._

_La la la la la_

_Você me faz sentir tão..._

_La la la la la_

_Você, você me faz sentir aquele..._

Terminamos de cantar a musica e foi um alvoroço só. Kouga então decidiu colocar algumas musicas pra tocar e nos descemos do palco.

- Parabens! - disseram a Rin e o Sesshy me abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada! - falei retribuindo o abraço - Rin, voce sabia! - falei acusadoramente.

- Sim - disse ela com a maior cara de inocente.

- Voce é má - falei

- Parabens! - disse o Miroku me abraçando - o que quer de presente?

- Quero que você se acerte ainda hoje com a Sango - murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ele olhou pra mim e piscou, então eu considerei como um ''sim''.

- Parabens, amiga! - disse a Kelly me abraçando

- Você me fez de idiota - falei rindo - mais valeu a pena.

- Parabens! - disse o Zack me abraçando fortemente - nem acredito que a minha idiota preferida ta fazendo 18 anos!

- Ta me chamando de velha? - falei retribuindo o abraço.

- Quase - disse ele rindo. - Parabéns Inuyasha, ótima musica.

- Obrigado - respondeu o Inu - a ideia foi sua!

- Eu sei - disse o Zack rindo.

A Festa foi uma maravilha, so que na hora do bolo eu tive que dividir o primeiro pedaço em 7 pedacinhos é logico que eu dei outros pedaços pra eles só que o primeiro é a intenção principal ne? então foi dividido e ponto.

- Obrigada, mais uma vez - falei para os meus amigos quando todos já haviam ido embora, menos o Zack e a Kelly que iriam dormir lá.

- Por nada - disse o Zack

- Temos que tirar uma foto - disse a Sango - Já volto! - entao subiu as escadas correndo.

- Miroku? - perguntei com a cabeça encostada no ombro do Inu.

- Ta feito, Kagome - disse ele piscando.

A Sango desceu as escadas correndo e quase tomou um capote mais conseguiu se colocou a camera em cima da televisao e pediu que todos fizessem uma pose e o pior queria que todos ficassem no mesmo sofá. Entao eu, Rin e ela tivemos que nos sentarmos nos colos dos meninos.

- Digam X - falei rindo.

Entao a foto foi tirada.

- É - falei - Mais um momento para as minhas recordaçoes...

_Continua..._

_**OLá PESSOAS DA MINHA VIDA! TENHAM UM BOM NATAL E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO CASO A GENTE NAO SE FALE ATE 2012 KKKK'**_

_**DH:**__ O Zack nao é mal kkkk ainda vai ter muitos pegas nesses ultimos capitulos kkkkk'_

_**THALI-CHAN: **__Nao queria ~le rindo~ so que eu tive um surto de criatividade e entao tive que escrever, vai que eu perdia a inspiraçao? ja penso no que podia sair? e como consequencia esse capitulo iria demorar beeeeeeem mais kkkk' kissus ;*_

_O Kouga nessa historia é simplismente um bom amigo! a Kagome agradeçe o incentivo kkk ela so nao ta aqui por que ta tramando contra a Kikyou e aproveitando a companhia do Inu kkk' kissus ;*_

_**BEM PESSOAS O CAPITULO ACABA AQUI! ESPERO POR VOCES NO PROXIMO POST! **_

_**AH E ME DEIXEM REVIEWS OK?**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	21. Ultimos preparativos para o Festival

_**Ensaios e ultimas preparações para o Festival.**_

_**APELO DA AUTORA :**_

_**Pessoas que me deram 897 HITS no mês de Dezembro me deixem uma review pra bater a meta? a fic ta acabando pelo menos mostre que voce leu ~CRY me deixe feliz XD**_

_**obrigada e espero que gostem do capitulo**_

Depois do meu querido e amado aniversario, se passaram 2 semanas.A Kikyou ficou p*** da vida quando soube que eu e o Inuyasha estávamos namorando.

Mudando do assunto Kikvaca, tivemos MUITAS inspirações essa semana e agora estamos em uma duvida do tamanho de um penhasco de quais musicas tocar.

- Quantas musicas podemos tocar? - perguntei enquanto caminhávamos todos com seus respectivos pares.

Ah é eu não contei não foi mesmo?O Miroku cumpriu e se acertou com a Sango! batam palmas! foi mais ou menos assim.

Ele viu a Sango dançando com um 'cara'.Ficou com ciúmes e foi dançar com uma garota. BEM NA FRENTE DELA.

Eles começaram a encarar um ao outro enquanto dançavam e eu podia sentir as faíscas de ciúmes, apesar de estar MUITO ocupada sacome ne?

Entao chamei a Rin, o Sesshomaru e o Inuyasha e juntos os levamos para o quarto de hospedes e os trancamos lá por 2 horas.

Não me perguntem como eles resolveram a parte tecnica, eu so sei que quando chegamos lá eles estavam se agarrando.

E FIM. Linda historia não?

Kagome Higurashi atacando de cupido de novo.

- Where'd You Go, tem que ir - disse a Sango - é linda.

- Tambem acho - disse a Rin.

Fomos conversando ate a nossa arvore.

- Podemos cantar Give Your Heart a Break - falei

- Acabei de me lembrar - falou a Sango estralando os dedos - são quatro.

- Então já temos duas - disse o Sesshomaru.

-Two is better than one - disse o Inuyasha

- Essa não pode ficar fora - disse o Miroku.

- Podemos colocar tambem Suddenly I See - falou Sango.

- Vão ficar Fodas - falou o Inuyasha.

- Vamos ganhar - falei fazendo uma especie de dancinha da vitoria.

- Vamos pedir pro Jack deixar a gente ensaiar - disse a Rin

- É - falei pegando a mão da Sango e da Rin e as puxando para dentro do colégio.

Corremos, le-se Sango e Rin sendo arrastadas pela minha pessoa ate perto da Sala de Dança, so que como tudo o que é bom dura pouco o chao tinha que ter sido encerado.

Escorregamos e caímos com as nossas retaguardas no chão.

- Tudo culpa da Kagome - falou a Sango se levantando.

- Não foi culpa minha - falei rindo - foi culpa do destino.

- Mais você deu uma forcinha pra ele - disse a Rin também rindo.

Entramos dentro da sala e o Jack estava falando no telefone.

- Prescisamos falar com voce - falei

Ele fez o sinal de Ok e desligou o telefone.

- Digam meninas - falou com a voz afeminada.

- Precisamos ensaiar - falou Sango.

- Claro - disse topou tao rapido...

- Com uma condição! - disse bom de mais pra ser verdade.

- Qual é a bendita condiçao? - perguntei

- Toquem para a sala - disse ele - topa ou não topa?

- To me sentindo no Silvio Santos agora - murmurei - aceitamos - falei simulando que estava apertando em um botãozinho.

- Entao comecem a trazer os instrumentos - disse ele.

- OU merda - falamos olhando o relógio 15 minutos para acabar o intervalo.

Corremos e mandamos um sms para os meninos explicando tudo.

Encontramos eles e separamos as coisas da sala de musica que é 5 corredores antes da sala de dança.

- Podia ser mais perto - falei pegando 2 Guitarras.

- Concordo plenamente - falou a Sango pegando o baixo.

Rin pegou o teclado e um microfone, enquanto os meninos carregavam a bateria.

Corremos e depois de 10 minutos já estavamos na sala de dança.

- Professor voce é mal - falei respirando fundo enquanto os outros montavam os instrumentos.

- Vou ser mal quando começar a criticar a musica de voces -disse ele com um brilho estranho no olhar - sempre quis ser critico.

- Que legal - falei assustada.

Nos posicionamos e a turma entrou na sala, já estranhando os instrumentos.

- Hoje iremos ter uma aula diferente - disse o Jack - teremos musica ao vivo.

- Prometo tentar não assustar voces - falei rindo e indo ate o microfone.

- Você vai acabar quebrando os vidros - disse a Kikyou maldosamente.

Sorri e falei para os outros tocarem Give Your Heart a Break

Eles começaram a musica.

_**Demi Lovato Give Your Heart a Break**_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_No dia em que te conheci_

_Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava_

_Mas agora que eu entendo você_

_Eu sei que medo é o que realmente era._

_**Now here we are, so close**_

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test.**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

_Agora estamos aqui, tão perto_

_E ainda tão longe, ainda não superei a tensão_

_Quando você vai perceber_

_Querido, eu não sou como o resto_

Comecei a dançar e todos tambem estavam dançando de acordo com os passos do Jack.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Você poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma vida para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar, para esperar_

_**o let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break**_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, um tempo ao seu coração_

_**Oh, yeah yeah **_

_**A sunday, you went home alone**_

_**There was tears in your eyes,**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_No domingo, você foi para casa sozinho_

_Havia lágrimas em seus olhos_

_Eu liguei para o seu celular, meu amor_

_Mas você não atendeu_

_**The world is ours if you want it**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

_O mundo pode ser nosso se quisermos_

_Podemos dominá-lo se você pegar a minha mão_

_Não há volta agora_

_Baby, tente entender_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

Fui para a frente dançando mais ainda .

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Você poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma vida para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar, para esperar_

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, um tempo ao seu coração_

_Você pode aguentar tanto, dar um tempo ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, um tempo ao seu coração_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beats as one**_

_**But you slip right out of my fingertips**_

_**Everytime you run**_

_Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus_

_Os nossos corações batem como um só_

_Mas você escorrega dos meus dedos_

_Toda vez você corre_

Me aproximei da Sango e ela começou a cantar junto comigo.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Você poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma vida para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar, para esperar_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_**Cuz you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away**_

_**Some things you can't desguise**_

_**I don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_Você já foi machucado antes_

_Posso ver isso em seus olhos_

_Você tenta esconder com o sorriso_

_Algumas coisas você não consegue disfarçar_

_Não quero partir seu coração,_

_Baby, eu posso aliviar a dor, a dor_

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, um tempo ao seu coração_

_Você pode aguentar tanto, dar um tempo ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, um tempo ao seu coração_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you never fall in love.**_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_No dia em que te conheci_

_Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava_

Terminamos de cantar e o professor pediu que nos levássemos os instrumentos de volta para a sala de musica.

- Estranho - falei para a Sango

- O que foi? - disse ela

- a Kikyou ainda não fez nada - falei rumando a aula de portugues.

- é mesmo - disse a Sango estranhando

- Algo me diz que ela vai aprontar - falei suspirando.

Entramos na sala e vimos que a professora ainda não tinha chegado.

Vi que a Kikyou estava escrevendo rapidamente alguma coisa numa folha do já que normalmente ela sempre esta tentando encher o meu saco nessas horas.

- Estranho não é? - falou a Kelly brotando do chao.

-Tu quer me matar? - pergunto com a mão no peito - e o que é estranho?

- a Kikyou, desde a hora em que entrou esta escrevendo nesse papelzinho - falou ela

- ela vai aprontar - falei observando o Zack paquerando umas meninas. É ele é um segundo Miroku da vida.

- esteja pronta - falou a Kelly e eu assenti.

a professora Kana entrou na sala de aula e começou a passar uma matéria na disse que estou copiando, apenas por copiar?

Ela começou a explicar e eu so conseguia prestar atençao na Kikyou que tinha terminado de escrever naquele maldito escreveu outro e me jogou.

_Boa sorte._

Olhei pra ela interrogativa, enquanto ela levantava e entregava o bendito papel pra professora.A mesma leu atentamente e gritou vermelha.

- Higurashi, JÁ PRA SALA DO DIRETOR - Gritou mais vermelha do que nunca.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntei pra Kelly

- Não faço ideia amiga - disse ela tao assustada como eu.

- FORA! - gritou mais uma vez

Me levantei pegando o meu material e saindo da pra Kikyou e murmurei.

- Voce me paga vadia!

Fui para a sala do diretor e ele me falou um monte de baboseiras que na verdade eu não entendi nada, tudo o que entendi foi:

que a Kikyou entregou uma carta que era da minha autoria xingando a professora Kana.

Depois de explicar mais ou menos tudo ao diretor, sai da sala me sentindo uma vitoriosa por ter levado somente uma advertência.

Estavam todos em pé e eu supus que a professora Kaguya não havia ido, De novo.

Kikyou passou por mim sorrindo vitoriosamente. E eu como sou muiitoo santa . Perceberam a ironia?

Entao coloquei o pe bem na frente dela, que caiu como um abacate.

- E voce gostou da entrada do seu? - perguntei falsamente

- Voce me paga - disse ela ainda no chao.

- Não queridinha - falei 'amigavelmente' - a próxima a pagar é você! - completei piscando.

Todos estavam mutuados perto da mesa do Inuyasha, entao eu decidi me sentar em cima desta.

- O que eu perdi? - perguntei

- Nada - respondeu o Inuyasha - O que aconteceu na diretoria?

Expliquei a historia toda.E eles ficaram pasmos.

- Você vai se vingar? - perguntou o Zack.

- O que você acha? - falei

- Nada hoje - disse a Kelly - vamos todas as meninas, fazer compras para a apresentação no festival.

- É K-chan, decidimos que voce vai usar um vestido branco - disse a Rin

- Fora a sua roupa - completou a Sango.

- Pra que? - perguntei

- Pra você cantar as ultimas três musicas - explicou o Inuyasha suspirando - Two is Better than one e Give Your Heart A Break

- Ah - falei - entao Where d' you go e Suddenly I See são as primeiras?

- Sim - disse o Miroku

- Vai ficar foda! - falei com os olhos brilhando.

- Vai mesmo - disse o Zack - e o melhor vocês são os últimos, isso significa sem interrupções.

- Nossos produtores são? - falou a Rin - Zack e Kelly.

Simulamos vários aplausos e eles se curvaram em agradecimento.

- Obrigada, obrigada - disse a Kelly - mais vamos, porque já vai bater o sinal.

Me levantei suspirando.O Inuyasha passou os braços pela minha cintura e nesse momento eu me senti mal.

- Inu? - chamei

- Sim? - perguntou ele sorrindo

- Me desculpa - falei olhando pra baixo.

- Porque? - perguntou ele confuso e erguendo o meu rosto.

- Por não ter te dado tanta atenção - falei

- Eu sei que isso é por causa da apresentação - disse ele compreensivo - nem eu to tendo tempo pra você.

- Prometo que depois disso, nos vamos passar muito tempo juntos - falei

- Sempre e sempre - disse ele me dando um beijo.

Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele o puxando para mais passou a mãos fortes pela minha cintura fazendo o mesmo.

- Chega, chega - disse a Kelly impaciente - vamos Ka temos muito o que comprar! - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Desculpa - murmurei dando um selinho demorado nele.

- Tem nada - disse ele - tenho que arrumar os instrumentos com os outros mesmo, a sua nova guitarra vai ne?

- Logico - falei rindo.

As meninas foram no meu carro e os meninos no do Sesshy.

- Coloca alguma musica aee - disse a Rin

- Ok - falei - Let's Be Friends da Emily Osment

A musica começou a tocar e as meninas começaram a cantar junto e ate se arriscavam a fazer alguns passinhos.

Parei em um sinal vermelho e a musica continuava a tocar.E sabe qual é a sorte ou azar? paramos do lado do carro de uns o Inuyasha não me veja pensando nisso.

- Hey gatas, querem companhia ? - perguntou o motorista.

- Não muito obrigada - respondi

- Ah porque? - perguntou um outro

- Temos namorados - respondeu a Sango

- Entao se não tivessem viriam?- perguntou um outro

- Olha aqui seu idiota, se você acha que vamos aumentar o seu ego esta muito enganado - falei dando a partida.

As garotas riram da cara deles ate a hora em que chegamos no shopping.

- Vamos as compras - disse a Kelly

Entramos e saimos de mais de 6 lojas e nada da Kelly achar algo que a agradasse.

- Aquele - disse a Kelly apontando pra uma loja que tinha um vestido branco que é apertado ate a cintura e depois ficava folgado. Ele não tinha mangas e tinha um decote em V.

- Lindo - falei tambem fascinada pelo vestido.

- Com um cinto daqueles pretos e com uma sandalia gladiador toda preta - falou a Sango do mesmo modo.

- Vamos comprar antes que cheguem na frente - disse a Rin.

Corremos ate a loja e vimos que aquela era A loja.

- vamos comprar tudo aqui - disse a Kelly pegando tres calças, sendo que uma era de cetim, a outra um jeans e a outra um jeans meio preto puxado pro azul marinho.

Ela nos jogou as calças e foi procurando as blusas e obvio ela já tinha falado com o vendedor sobre o vestido.

Ela pegou uma blusa branca que tinha o decote em U e que tinha uns detalhes em preto e jogou junto com um colete para a Rin.

Pegou uma blusa cinza que tinha uma estampa de uma mulher e que mostrava um pedaço das costas e jogou para Sango.

Ela me jogou uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro roxa.

- UAU - disse a Rin

- A Kelly é como um leao caçando - falou a Sango e eu concordei

- Vao se vestir - disse ela

- Tamo indo - falei indo com a Sango e a Rin para os provadores.

Depois que me vesti sai do provador para a Kelly nos ver e eu vi que ela estava com um monte de acessórios na mão, incluindo os sapatos.

- Voces ficaram LINDAS! - disse ela - coloquem os sapatos.

Coloquei uma sandalia gladiador preta.

A Sango um Ankle Boots todo preto com umas faixas pretas.

Já a Rin usava um Ankle Boots preto de veludo com uma abertura da frente.

- Pegue isto - disse ela estendendo uma pulseira que tinha as iniciais R&S.

- Como voce conseguiu? - perguntou Rin pegando a pulseira.

- Tenho os meus métodos - falou dando também uns brincos pequenos e prateados. - Rin pode tirar a roupa, guardar por que esse vai ser seu look com certeza.

Rin assentiu e entrou pra dentro do provador.

- Sango, tome - disse ela estendendo dois brincos com pedras negras e uma pulseira trançada de prata.

- Perfeito Kelly - disse a Sango espantada - voce vai ser a nossa consultora - completou rindo.

- Vocês também não teriam opçao - disse a Kelly tambem rindo - pode se trocar.

Sango fez o mesmo que a Rin.

- Agora voce - disse ela - pegue. - falou me estendendo um colar dourado que tinha a inicial K, uma pulseira trançada dourada e um brinco pequenininho dourado.

- Ok - falei colocando estes.

- Linda - disse ela - agora tire essa roupa e os acessórios e coloque esse vestido - disse ela me estendendo o vestido branco.

Suspirei e fiz o que ela sai do provador a Rin e a Sango já estavam com as suas devidas roupas.

- Segurem, por favor - falei estendendo as minhas roupas novas.

- Ka levante os braços - disse a Kelly colocando um daqueles cintos grossos que ficam abaixo dos seios.O cinto tinha detalhes prateados.

- Perfeito - falaram elas com os olhos mais brilhantes.

- Eu achei lindo - falei animada.

- Muito mais que lindo - disse a Kelly - e eu acho que vou ter que te ajudar a se trocar.

- Verdade - disse a Sango - apesar das roupas serem bem praticas, ela so vai ter que tirar a roupa e os acessorios.

- É - disse a Rin - e vai ter que ser muito rapido.

- Por isso a Kelly, nossa estilista particular vai me ajudar - falei rindo.

- Eu sou de mais - disse a Kelly.

Fui me trocar e depois pagamos as roupas e fomos ate a praça de alimentaçao.

- Eu irei acordar vocês MUITO cedo - começou a Kelly comendo um sorvete.

- Então temos que dormir bem cedo - disse a Rin

- Apesar de que não vamos conseguir - falei

- Vamos ensaiar e a Kelly de manha vai fazer maquiagem, cabelo e unhas - falou a Sango.

- Podemos fazer a unha a noite - falou a Kelly - já facilita e muito.

- Verdade - falei

- Pretas com brilho? - perguntei

- Não - disse a Kelly - somente pretas.

- Já ta de bom tamanho - falei dando ombros.

- Vamos pra casa - falou a Rin

- É temos que ver a sequencia e tudo mais - falei suspirando - fora que tenho que me vingar da Kikyou.

- Amanha - disse a Kelly - hoje se dedique a banda.

- Tudo bem - falei suspirando novamente - voce parece a minha mae Kelly.

- Falando em mae e pai - disse a Sango - temos que chama-los, o sr e a sra Taisho e os nossos pais, fora o pai da Kelly e do Zack.

- Ah e podemos chamar a nossa prima Ayame - falei me levantando - ela é otima em fazer maquiagens.

- Isso - disse a Kelly que tambem conhecia ela

- O Kouga pra ajudar com o som - falou a Rin

- Ele vai topar - falei.

- Tomara - disse a Sango

- Ka ligue pro Kouga, Sango fale com a Ayame, e eu vou dirigindo e a Rin... bem a Rin avisa os outros - falou a Kelly tentando parecer seria.

- Tudo bem capitã - falamos batendo continência.

Voltamos pra casa fazendo o que ela havia pedido...

_Continua..._

_**PESSOAS O QUE ACHARAM? ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO.**_

_**A FIC TA REALMENTE ACABANDO ~CRY SO TEMOS MAIS 2 CAPITULOS O GRANDE DESFECHO A ONDE ELES PARTICIPAM DO FESTIVAL, NA ONDE A KAGOME SE VINGA DA KIKYOU E O EPILOGO PRA DAR AQUELE GOSTINHO FINAL.**_

_**EU REALMENTE VOU SENTIR FALTA DESSA FIC POR QUE FOI NELA QUE EU ME DESENVOLVI COMO ESCRITORA E TENHO ATE ALGUMAS SUGESTOES DE AMIGAS MINHAS PRA FAZER UM LIVRO O.O MAIS EU NÃO ACHO QUE SOU TAO BOA ASSIM KKKKK' **_

_**BEM, VAMOS DEIXAR AS DESPEDIDAS PRA DEPOIS E VAMOS RESPONDER AS REVIEWS:**_

_**DH: **__kkkkkkkk apelao mesmo e assim amoleceu o coraçao da Kagome kkkkk que bom que voce gostou*-* é ta acabando mais não vamos pensar nisso agora lol. Consegui postar antes do ano novo lallaal(8) e eu acho que agora voce não cisma mais com o Zack neah? kkk feliz ano novo e ate o proximo capitulo *-* kissus;*_

_**LikeHanyou: **__ é bota criatividade na hora em que ele tava falando antes de cantar eu fiquei assim AAAAW EU QUERO UMA DECLARAÇAO DESSAS PRA MIM, EU QUEROO! kkkk consegui postar na antes do ano novo lalala(8) kkk não liga não é uma meta, postar TODAS as historias antes do dia 01. Nossa o que voce tinha? já ta melhor? simbora pra 2012 e para o penultimo capitulo lol feliz ano novo novamente e melhoras kissus ;*_

_**Bem gente fico aqui e espero todos os meus leitores fantasminhas no proximo post kkkk U.U não liguem estou meio doida hoje.**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	22. Festival Parte 1

_**Festival Parte 1**_

_**OBS: PENULTIMO CAPITULO, O PROXIMO É O EPILOGO ENTAO A FIC JÁ VAI ESTAR NOS COMPLETE! E ME DEIXEM UMA REVIEW SIM?**_

_**OBS: LEIAM COM CARINHO.**_

_**OBS: 37 PAGINAS, MEREÇO UMA RECOMPENÇA NAO? KKK'**_

_**Ps: tive que dividir o capitulo, mais ele ao todo tem 37 paginas ok? eu postei os dois juntos pra nao enrolar.**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

- Kelly? - chamo assustada vendo a mesma misturando um monte de coisas no liquidificador.

- Eu? - disse ela

- Voce colocou o que ai dentro?

- Peixes, frutas podres, ovos e um monte de outras coisas... - disse ela colocando toda essa Mistura dentro de uma garrafinha branca.

- E o que eu vou falar se me pegarem com isso? - perguntei

- Diga que é um tipo de dieta que você criou - disse ela - fale qualquer coisa que convença. Você é boa nisso.

- Ok - falei mais animada - a Kikyou vai me pagar por ter me mandado para diretoria.

- E ainda vai perder uma bela roupa - disse a Kelly rindo.

- Eu só tenho que tomar cuidado, pra esse treco não derrubar na minha bolsa - falei franzindo o nariz.

- Não vai derrubar - disse a Kelly - Vai estar lacrada e dentro de um esopor.

- Ufa - falei suspirando.

- Vamos pra sala - disse ela me arrastando - temos que resolver muita coisa, já que a parte da sua vingança já foi cumprida.

Fomos para a Sala e todos já estavam nos esperando lá. E como não tinha mais lugar, eu me sentei no colo do meu namorado. Problema?

- Vamos ensaiar Where d' you go - falei pegando um microfone.

- Ta - responderam todos menos o Zack e a Kelly...

Entao tive uma ideia.

- Voces dois sabem as notas não é? - perguntei

- É logico Kagome - disse o Zack revirando os olhos - nos sempre estamos nos ensaios.

- Entao pessoal, que tal incluirmos mais um outro baixo? - falei

- O que? - perguntaram todos.

- Deixar a Kelly como aquelas pessoas que escolhem roupas e o Zack no baixo - resumi.

- Seria uma boa - disse o Inuyasha - afinal o som do baixo ficaria mais alto e voces perderiam menos tempo fazendo compras.

- É - disse a Rin - o que voces acham? - perguntou para a Kelly e para o Zack.

- Topamos - disseram os dois.

- Entao agora que esta resolvido - disse o Sesshomaru - vamos ensaiar.

Ensaiamos Where d' you go,Give Your Heart a Break, Two is better than one e Suddenly I See.

Fora que colocamos Sango para Cantar someone Like You.

- Ai to morta - falei me jogando em cima da minha cama.

- Somos duas - disse a minha irmã do mesmo modo que eu.

- Vamos dormir - falei - amanha eu me vingo da Kikyou...

- Boa sorte - disse ela se levantando e indo em direção a porta - Melhor, a Kikyou vai precisar.

- E de muita sorte - falei rindo - Boa noite!

- Boa noite - disse ela fechando a porta.

Me cobri e adormeci sem me importar com nada...

Quando amanheceu, tomei um banho e Coloquei um shorts jeans e um tomara que caia uma sandalia de salto medio preto.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos e fiz uma maquiagem basica.

- É hoje que me chamam de vadia - falei ironicemente para o espelho - e quer saber? Dependendo de quem for vou mandar se ferrar, ninguem paga as minhas contas dos meus pais e eu nao posso mudar isso, ja que eles literalmente nos obrigam a isso - começei a gesticular com as maos. - E o que eu to fazendo? tentando me explicar para um ESPELHO!

Peguei a minha bolsa e fui para a sala e como sempre eu tinha que sair rolando escada a baixo e ainda por cima derrubar o Inuyasha.

- Oi amor - falei sem graça.

- Oi - disse ele se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo - me diz que voce não vai de salto pra ?

- Não - respondi jogando a minha bolsa pra ele - vou colocar um tênis.

Subi as escadas já tirando o salto. Entrei no meu quarto, coloquei um tênis que combinasse com a roupa e depois me arrependi, tirando o tênis e colocando uma rasteirinha preta.

- Agora sim - falei descendo as escadas.

- Vamos logo Ka - disse a Kelly.

Ah eu já disse? não? entao vou falar agora.

A Kelly e o Zack se tornaram parte da turma, entao eles sempre iam pra escola junto com a gente.

- Atrasada como sempre, aqui estou eu - falei ironicamente.

- Eu já peguei - disse ela e eu entendi que era a tal 'mistura'.

- A pior parte do plano? Fingir estar bebendo aquele troço - falei franzindo o nariz.

- A parte mais perigosa? é se você não jogar aquilo tudo na Kikyou - disse ela fazendo a mesma coisa - por que vai que o diretor manda você beber aquilo?

- O Meu Deus! Tenho que ser rapida e pratica - falei socando a minha propria mao em sinal de determinação.

- Entao vamos logo! - disse o Inuyasha me puxando pelo braço.

Chegamos na escola e a Kikyou ainda me olhava debochadamente por causa da pequena 'cartinha' de adoraçao a professora que ela escreveu.

- Bem , espero que tenha recebido o seu devido castigo - disse a professora Kana friamente.

- Claro, professora - respondi secamente.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e eu pude prever que ela me daria um 5 de media.

- No maximo um 8 - murmurou a Kelly na minha frente

- No minimo 0 - murmurei de volta.

As outras aulas se passaram rapidamente e nos já estavamos na hora do intervalo.

- MUHAHAHA - comecei a rir sozinha e todos da sala olharam pra mim como se eu fosse estranha, e eu não sou estranha sou apenas problematica.

- Vamos Kagome - disse a Kelly já com a garrafinha na mão.

Respirei fundo agradecendo por não ter tomado café.

Fomos ate a parte do refeitorio conversando animadamente, quando eu avisto o avestruz. Pra quem não entendeu o Avestruz é a Kikyou.

- Há a Higurashi - disse ela se aproximando de mim.

Abri a garrafinha e senti aquele cheiro Horrível, senti vontade de vomitar so que me lembrei que ele iria parar no lindo e branquinho tomara que caia da Kikyou.

- Ola Kikyou - falei saudosamente passando pela Kikyou e esbarrando sem querer nela.

Sai de perto dela rapidamente e joguei 'acidentalmente' a mistura verde e nojenta na roupa dela, so que como a sorte dela não era muita, caiu um 'pouquinho' no cabelo dela.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritou ela vermelha de raiva.

- Ops Kikyou, Foi sem querer - falei inocentemente, mais rindo e gritando internamente ''SE FERROU, HÁ TROXA SOU MELHOR''.

- Higurashi, já pra diretoria - gritou a Professora Kana, que especialmente para essa ocasião brotou do chão.

- Odeio quando pessoas brotam do chão - murmurei indo em direçao a diretoria."Há eu consegui jogar tudo".

Entrei na sala do diretor e ele murmurou:

- O que aconteceu agora Higurashi? - perguntou.

- Ela jogou isto - disse a Kikyou entrando na sala e mostrando a mistura na blusa dela - em mim.

- Voce fez isto? - perguntou o diretor surpreso.

- Fez - disse a Kikyou.

- Foi sem querer - falei - eu acabei esbarrando nela!

- Aé? - perguntou ele - e por que a srta, carregava essa coisa numa garrafa?

- É um tipo de dieta - comecei a minha explicaçao - não dizem que peixes e frutas fazem emagrecer?

- Nunca ouvi falar sobre isso - disse o diretor - continue.

- Entao isso ai são apenas peixes e frutas - falei dando ombros.

- Voce misturou isso tudo? - perguntou o diretor.

- Sim - falei - vai entender, é um tipo de dieta feminina.

- Nunca ouvi falar nessa dieta - disse a Kikyou.

- Dieta de familia - menti com a maior naturalidade.

- Dessa vez passa - disse o diretor - da proxima...

- Eu vou levar um castigo que nunca vou esquecer - falei - expulsao?

- Não, apenas tera que limpar o refeitorio - disse ele

- Ainda bem que isso vai ser na próxima vez - falei suspirando.

- Se dirijam ao auditório - disse ele em um microfone - preciso fazer um comunicado importante.

Depois que ele disse isso, ele acrecentou para Kikyou:

- Srta. Troque de roupa por favor - falou educadamente.

Vi Kikyou sair irritada da um aceno com a cabeça para o diretor e sai da sala, indo em direção ao auditório.

Quando cheguei no auditorio, vi que quase todos os alunos já estavam lá. Encontrei os meus amigos.

- Hey galera - falei me sentando entre o Inuyasha e a Kelly.

- Como foi?

- Eu contei pro diretor da dieta -falei inocentemente e me encostando no ombro do Inuyasha.

- E ele acreditou? - perguntou ele surpreso

- Sim - falei vendo o diretor subir no palco - sou foda! e agora cala a boca.

-Bom alunos, eu os convoquei aqui para avisar que amanha não teremos aulas - disse ele

Todos começaram a murmurar so que o diretor nos cortou.

- Silencio! - disse severamente - continuando, amanha não teremos aulas, so que iremos para o festival prestigiar a banda que ira nos representar.

iriam NOS prestigiar.

- E no final voltaremos todos para a escola e havera uma festa - continuou ele.

- E nos iremos como? - perguntou Yura.

- Eu já providenciei o transporte e os decoradores para a festa - explicou o diretor - apenas TODOS, tirando a banda e outros que os irão auxiliar, devem estar aqui as 8:00 da manha.

- Temos que usar uniformes? - perguntou Kagura

- Não - disse o diretor - mais alguma pergunta? - CRI CRI - é só isso, vocês estão dispensados da aula.

Todos sairam do auditorio deixando apenas nós.

- Boa sorte pra gente - falou o Miroku ironicamente.

- Muita boa sorte - falei respirando fundo.

- Já não basta quase 8 Mil pessoas estarem assistindo, tinha que ter o povo da escola tambem - disse a Sango.

- Vamos pra casa, ensaiar, fazer as unhas no caso das meninas e acordar cedo amanha para o festival - falou a Kelly.

Fomos pra casa e ensaiamos, ensaiamos feito loucos!

Os meninos foram levar os instrumentos para o lugar a onde seria o festival.

As meninas estavam com os pes e as maos na agua e eu era a primeira vitima da Kelly.

- Kelly, por favor não me corte - falei

- Voce sabe que eu nunca faria isso - disse ela começando a fazer as minhas unhas.

Depois de 3 horas Todas, inclusive a Kelly já estavam com as unhas feitas.

- Como as minhas unhas estão lindas - falei olhando fascinada paras as minhas unhas pretas.

- Otimo trabalho, Kelly - disse a Rin

- Obrigada - disse ela - agora vao dormir.

- Mas nos estamos sem sono - disse a Sango

- Voces vao dormir nem que eu tenha que dar calmante pra voces - disse ela ameaçadoramente.

- Boa noite - falamos correndo escada a cima.

- Tenho um ótimo poder de persuasão - eu ouvi ela se gabando.

Revirei os olhos e me joguei na minha cama.

- Acorda - falava a Ayame me sacudindo.

- Ai me deixa dormir Ayame - falei cobrindo a minha cabeça com um travesseiro.

Pera ai. AYAME?

- AYAME? - Grito me levantando.

- Ola, Priminha - disse ela sarcasticamente enquanto eu pulava em cima dela.

- Quando voce chegou? - perguntei ainda abraçada a ela.

- Hoje, umas 5:30 da manha, a Kelly foi me buscar - explicou ela.

- E aquela cachorra nem me chamou - resmunguei me soltando dela.

- Voce não ia acordar - disse ela me derrubando da cama 'sutilmente' - agora vai tomar um banho e colocar um hobe, já são quase 7:30.

- Nossa priminha, como você é sutil - falei ironicamente e me levantando.

- Sutil, vai ser se voce se atrasar - falou ela - anda Ká.

- Ta sargenta - falei batendo continência - to indo! - completei pegando um Hobe e correndo para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho meio demorado, so que muito rapido pro meu bem os meus cabelos.

Me enrolei no hobe e escovei os dentes, lavando bem o rosto depois.

- Aleluia - disse a Kelly no meu quarto.

- O que voce ta fazendo aqui? - perguntei

- Vim te levar para um quarto bem preparado - disse ela pegando a minha mao e me levando em direçao ao quarto de hospedes.

Entrei no quarto e percebi que estava um pouco mudado.

Um espelho enorme tinha sido posto em cima da escrivaninha, e tres cadeiras daquelas de cabelereiro, fora que tinha um monte de produtos.

- Sente-se - disse ela me empurrando para a cadeira do meio.

Ah esqueci de falar, a Sango e a Rin estao passando pela mesma tortura.

3 HORAS, digo e repito 3 HORAS depois, já estavamos com maquiagem e cabelo prontos.

- Já são 10:30 - falou a Rin - temos que nos arrumar logo!

- Relaxem - falou a Ayame - pelo que a Kelly disse, o pessoal da escola estão saindo agora.

- E vocês vão precisar de ajuda pra se vestir - disse a Kelly.

Suspiramos e a Kelly e a Ayame foram buscar as nossas roupas.

- Voltamos - disseram elas com 3 sacolas.

- Nem demoraram - falei

- Somos as The Flashes - disse a Ayame fazendo pose.

- Palhaça - disse a Sango rindo.

Nos vestimos, lê-se com a ajuda das duas maníacas e em 15 minutos estávamos prontas.

- Agora rumo ao festival - disse a Rin

- Rumo ao festival - falou a Sango estendendo uma mao pra frente.

Todas colocaram a mao em cima da dela, menos eu.

- Rumo aos nossos sonhos - falei sorrindo e pondo a mao sobre a delas.

Jogamos as maos pra cima e fomos ate a sala.

- Ka esqueci de te avisar - disse a Kelly batendo na propria testa - a sua roupa branca, já esta lá.

- No camarim, do festival? - perguntei

- Aham - disse ela.

Vi os meninos, que já estavam prontos e o mais o Kouga estava ali.

- Lindas - disse o Miroku

- Maravilhosas - disse o Sesshomaru

- Divinas - disse o Inuyasha.

Ok. Amei os elogios.

- Obra de Ayame e Kelly - falei dando uma voltinha.

- Melhoraram o que já era lindo - disse o Inuyasha me abraçando e me dando um selinho.

- Bem, vamos? - disse o Zack - afinal, já vai dar 11:00 e voces tem que estar lá 12:00.

- E são 1:30 de viagem - falei suspirando.

- Vamos logo - disse o Kouga sorrindo.

Nos separamos em 3 carros.É logico a minha bebe, quando digo bebe me refiro ao meu carro, estava no bolo.

Em 1:30 de viagem chegamos ao tão estimado festival.

Haviam varias pessoas conversando, rindo, comendo besteiras...

Vi que tinham vários ônibus escolares, assim como de caravanas e carros separados.

O Palco era ENORME, tinha as marcações e todos os instrumentos básicos estavam lá. Como a bateria.

- Olá - disse uma moça - Sou Kiara, orgarnizadora do evento.

- Oi - respondemos

- Voces são os representantes da escola Shikon No Tama não é? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Sim - disse o Miroku.

- Aguardem na sala de espera - disse ela indicando uma porta - lá tem uma televisao e tudo o que precisarem.

- Ok - falamos indo ate a sala.

Entramos na sala e vi que tinha de tudo mesmo, sofas, televisao, mini-geladeira, som e ate um Dvd.

- Tem um banheiro - disse o Kouga.

- É foda essa sala - falei me jogando em uma poltrona.

- Miroku ligue a TV - disse a Sango fazendo o mesmo.

Miroku ligou a Tv e vimos completamente assustados que o festival tinha uma apresentaçao ao vivo.

- É PELA MTV - GRITOU O SESSHOMARU.

- AO VIVO - GRITEI ME LEVANTANDO.

- PARA TODO O MUNDO - GRITOU O INUYASHA

- Calma gente - disse o Kouga se dirigindo a um computador ou melhor um Notebook - vai ver, nem tem tanta gente assistindo - disse ele digitando algumas coisas.

Rin e Sango foram pra perto pra ver e de repente gritaram.

- Não nem é MUITA gente - disse a Rin estatica.

- São apenas... - disse a Sango - 6 MILHOES DE PESSOAS.

- 6 MILHOES? - Gritamos todos juntos.

- É UMA PUTA FALTA DE SACANAGEM - Disse o Zack.

Passamos horas, minutos ou segundos chingando e depois cada um se jogou em um canto novamente.

Me levantei da minha poltrona e peguei uma barra de depois me joguei de novo na poltrona.

- Se essa poltrona quebrar, a culpa é da Kagome - disse a Sango fazendo o mesmo que eu.

- E se a sua quebrar? - falei

- A culpa é sua do mesmo jeito - disse ela mordendo a barra de chocolate.

- Porque? - perguntei mordendo um pedaço do meu doce.

- Porque voce me deu mal incentivo - disse ela dando ombros.

- Cabe a voce seguir ou não - falei mostrando lingua.

- Mais a culpa é sua do mesmo jeito - disse ela tambem mostrando lingua.

Revirei os olhos e fechei os mesmos.

Eu estava em um mundo de nada...

E lá tinha tudo o que eu queria, ou seja, a minha cama com muitos doces.

- Apareceu uma guitarra - falei fascinada.

E entao de repende a Amy Lee estava cantando junto com a banda Evanescense pra mim.

_**Hello, hello remember me?**_

_**I'm everything you can't control**_

_**Somewhere beyond the pain**_

_**There must be a way to believe**_

_**We can break through**_

_Olá, olá, lembra de mim?_

_Sou tudo que você não pode controlar_

_Em algum lugar além da dor_

_Deve haver uma forma de acreditar_

_Que podemos nos libertar_

_**Do what you what you want**_

_**You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)**_

_**Do what you what you want**_

_**Till you find what you're looking for**_

_**(got to remember who you really are)**_

_Faça o que, o que você quiser_

_Você não precisa desistir da sua vida (ainda não acabou)_

_Faça o que, o que você quiser_

_Até encontrar o que procura_

_(você deve lembrar quem você realmente é)_

- Amy Lee - falei me sentando rapidamente.

- Oi Ka - disse ela sorrindo.

- Como voce consegue? - perguntei

- Consegue o que? - perguntou ela em duvida.

- Criar musicas tao fodas? - perguntei

- Ah, eu simplismente... - ela começou a falar so que eu não consegui ouvir porque algume tava me sacudindo.

- Ka acorda! - disse o Inuyasha me sacudindo

- Que porra! - falei abrindo os olhos - Por que voce nao me deu mais 5 MINUTOS?

- Não dá - disse ele - vamos nos apresentar daqui a 15 minutos, já esta escurecendo e você tem que retocar a maquiagem!

- Mais a Amy Lee, ia me dar uma dica - falei fazendo um bico e me levantando.

- Esqueça a dica - disse a Kelly me puxando pra uma cadeira - voce vai saber o que fazer - completou retocando a minha maquiagem.

- Droga - falei vendo a Ayame maquiando a Rin.

- Relaxa Ka! - disse a Sango já pronta

- A Gente vai subir no palco, por tipo um alçapão - falou a Rin

- Tipo aqueles de show profissional? - perguntei

- É - falaram elas animadas.

A Kelly terminou de me maquiar e vi que a Ayame já tinha terminado com a Rin.

- Vamos faltam 5 minutos - disse o Inuyasha me puxando pela mao.

- Que droga, agora todo mundo acha que pode me puxar - falei sendo quase arrastada.

- Eu não sou todo mundo - disse ele rindo.

Revirei os olhos e depois de 1 Minuto, é logico que nos estavamos correndo, chegamos ao lugar que ficava em baixo do palco.

- Produção, coloquem os microfones sem fio - disse a Kiara

Uns carinhas muito ageis instalaram aqueles microfones sem-fio em todos nos.

- Nervosa? - perguntou o Inuyasha já com a Guitarra na mao.

- Muito - falei

- Entao cante uma palhinha da musica que nos colocou aqui - disse ele sorrindo.

- Voce so quer me ver cantar ne? - perguntei acusadoramente.

- Logico - disse ele

Senti o carinha da produçao mexendo no meu microfone, mais eu nem liguei.

_**Comecei a cantar olhando pra ele.**_

_**Amanhã eu vou revelar**_

_**Depois eu penso em aprender**_

_**Daqui a uns dias eu vou dizer**_

_**O que me faz querer gritar**_

_**Aaaahhhhhh! **_

_**No mês que vem**_

_**Tudo vai melhorar**_

_**Só mais alguns anos**_

_**E o mundo vai mudar**_

_**Ainda temos tempo**_

_**Até tudo explodir**_

_**Quem sabe quanto vai durar**_

_**Aaaahhhhh! **_

_**Não deixe nada pra depois**_

_**Não deixe o tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar**_

_**Pra depois**_

_**O tempo passar**_

_**Não deixe nada**_

_**Pra semana que vem**_

_**Porque semana que vem**_

_**Pode nem chegar... **_

Quando terminei de cantar, escutei um monte de gritos ansiosos vindo da plateia.

Coloquei a mão no microfone abafando a minha voz.

- Não me diz que esse troço ta ligado? - perguntei

- Desculpe srta - disse a Kiara - vocês já vão subir.

Me posicionei e respirei fundo.

Começamos a subir e quando chegamos em cima do palco havia muita fumaça, não o suficiente para nos impedir de ver o publico, mais tinha bastante.

As pessoas gritaram animadas e eu pude ver que ate os jurados estavam anciosos.

- Bem nos somos os representantes da escola Shikon No Tama - falei - Vamos cantar primeiramente Where d' you Go, uma musica de nossa autoria.

Rin começou a tocar o teclado e eu e os meninos fomos um pouco pra frente.

Logo todos já estavam tocando.

_**(Kagome)**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_que você foi embora_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**She said "some days I feel like shit,**_

_**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"**_

_Ela disse "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda,_

_alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um pouco..._

_**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,**_

_**I get along but the trips always feel so long,**_

_Eu não entendo porque você tem sempre que ir,_

_Eu vou junto mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**_

_**'cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**_

_**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,**_

_**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**_

_**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,**_

_E eu me encontro ligando, fico no telefone_

_Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda quando me sinto só_

_Mas me sinto um idiota esperando sua ligação..._

_Mas quando eu atendo não tenho muito a dizer_

_Então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda_

_Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_

_contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira,_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go? **_

_Eu e o resto da familia aqui cantando "onde você foi?" _

_**(Kagome)**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_Que você foi embora_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_Que você foi embora_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**You know the place where you used to live,**_

_**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,**_

_**Used to have a little party every halloween with candy by the pile,**_

_Você sabe o lugar que morávamos_

_Usado para churrasco de hambúrgueres e costelas_

_Usada para fazer uma pequena festa de Helloween com doces pelos cantos,_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**_

_**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,**_

_Mas agora você só aparece de vez em quando..._

_Merda! Eu me deparo apenas preenchendo meu tempo_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind, **_

_Fazendo coisas para tirá-la da minha cabeça _

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,**_

_**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**_

_Estou indo bem, e planejo continuar assim._

_Você pode me ligar se achar que há algo a dizer_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up, **_

_E então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda _

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',**_

_**Tellin' you that i've had it with you and your career,**_

_Que eu fico aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_

_contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**Me and the rest of the family here singing "where'd you go?" **_

_Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando "onde você foi?" _

_**(Kagome)**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_Que você foi embora_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_Que você foi embora_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,**_

_**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',**_

_**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,**_

_Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco fóda_

_Que eu fico aqui esperando , não mais debatendo_

_Cansado(a) de sentar e detestando e fazendo essas desculpas_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**_

_**It seems one thing has been true all along,**_

_**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,**_

_**I guess I've had it with you and your career,**_

_**When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..**_

_Por enquanto você não está por perto_

_Parece que algo foi verdadeiro todo o tempo_

_Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo_

_Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira_

_Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você poderá cantar isso..._

_**(Kagome)**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto muito sua falta,_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_que você foi embora.._

_Onde você foi?_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_Parece que é pra sempre,_

_Que você foi embora_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

_Por Favor, volta pra casa!_

Os meninos cantaram esse ultimo refrao comigo.

Sorri pra eles e segurei as maos dos dois.A Plateia estava euforica.

- Gostaram? - perguntei

- Siiim - todos responderam.

- Agora, vamos a uma musica mais animada - disse a Sango deixando o baixo com alguem, que eu não pude ver - Suddenly I see

O Zack começou a tocar o baixo e depois todos o acompanharam.

_**APELO DA AUTORA!**_

_**LEIAM A TRADUÇAO É QUASE A CARA DA SANGO E DA KAGOME!**_

_**(Sango)**_

_**Her face is a map of the world**_

_**Is a map of the world**_

_**You can see she's a beautiful girl**_

_**She's a beautiful girl**_

_O rosto dela é um mapa do mundo_

_É um mapa do mundo_

_Você pode ver, ela é uma garota linda_

_Ela é uma garota linda_

_**(Kagome)**_

_**And everything around her is a silver pool of light**_

_**The people who surround her feel the benefit of it**_

_**It makes you calm**_

_**She holds you captivated in her palm**_

_E tudo ao seu redor é um poço prata de luz_

_As pessoas que a cercam sentem o benefício disso_

_Te faz calmo_

_Ela mantém você na palma da mão_

_**(As duas fazendo alguns passinhos Juntas)**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me (suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me**_

_De repente eu vejo_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

_**(Kagome)**_

_**I feel like walking the world**_

_**Like walking the world**_

_**You can hear she's a beautiful girl**_

_**She's a beautiful girl**_

_**She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white**_

_Eu sinto como se tivesse atravessando o mundo_

_Como se tivesse atravessando o mundo_

_Você pode ouvir ela é uma linda garota_

_Ela é uma linda garota_

_Ela preenche cada esquina, como se fosse nascida em preto e branco_

_**(Sango)**_

_**Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember**_

_**What you heard**_

_**She likes to leave you hanging on a word**_

_Faz você ficar atento quando você está tentando lembrar_

_O que você ouviu?_

_Ela gosta de deixar você pensando em uma palavra_

_**(AS DUAS, INDO DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO)**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me (suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me**_

_De repente eu vejo_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

_**And she's taller than most**_

_**And she's looking at me**_

_**I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine**_

_**She makes me feel like I could be a tower**_

_**A big strong tower, yeah**_

_**The power to be**_

_**The power to give**_

_**The power to see**_

_**Yea Yea**_

_**(Suddenly I see)**_

_E ela é a mais alta_

_E ela está olhando para mim_

_Eu posso ver seus olhos olhando da página na revista_

_Ela me faz perceber como que eu podia ser uma torre_

_Uma grande e forte torre_

_Ela tem a força para ser_

_A força para ceder_

_A força para ver (4x)_

_Yea Yea_

_(De repente eu vejo)_

_**(Kagome)**_

_**She got the power to be**_

_**The power to give**_

_**The power to see**_

_**Yea Yea**_

_**(Suddenly I see)**_

_Ela tem o poder de ser_

_O poder de dar_

_O poder de ver_

_Yea Yea_

_(De repente eu vejo)_

_**(Sango)**_

_**She got the power to be**_

_**The power to give**_

_**The power to see**_

_**Yea Yea Yea**_

_**(Suddenly I see)**_

_Ela tem o poder de ser_

_O poder de dar_

_O poder de ver_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_(De repente eu vejo)_

_**(Kagome)**_

_**She got the power to be**_

_**The power to give**_

_**The power to see**_

_**Yea Yea**_

_**(Suddenly I see)**_

_Ela tem o poder de ser_

_O poder de dar_

_O poder de ver_

_Yea Yea_

_(De repente eu vejo)_

_**(Sango)**_

_**She got the power to be**_

_**The power to give**_

_**The power to see**_

_**Yea Yea**_

_Ela tem o poder de ser_

_O poder de dar_

_O poder de ver_

_Yea Yea_

_**(AS DUAS)**_

_**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me (Suddenly I see)**_

_**This is what I wanna be**_

_**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me hoo yea yea (Suddenly I see)**_

_De repente eu vejo_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim? hoo yea yeah (De repente eu vejo)_

_**Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)**_

_**Why the hell it means so much to me**_

_De repente eu vejo (de repente eu vejo)_

_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_

Terminamos de cantar e fizemos uma pose idiota no final. Tipo eu estava com a mao segurando a da Sango e com a perna esquerda levantada, enquanto ela estava do mesmo jeito.

A Plateia aplaudia junto com os jurados, que nos olhavam espantados.

- Bem nos já voltamos - falei indo correndo ate a onde a Kelly estava.

Corri para o camarim, junto com a Kelly e a Ayame. Vi que tinha uma camera nos filmando, mais nem liguei.

- Ayame, feche a porta - disse a Kelly já pegando a sacola com o vestido.

A Ayame fechou a porta.

As garotas me despiram rapidamente com a minha ajuda e me vestiram voando a roupa.

O vestido estava passado e também já estava com o cinto preto.

- Vai ser dificil colocar com o cinto - falei

- Chata - disse a Ayame tirando o cinto.

A Kelly apenas revirou os olhos e me colocou o vestido.

2 Minutos e eu já estava pronta.

- Corre - disse a Kelly arrumando os meus cabelos que estavam meio cacheados, por causa do Baby liss.

Assenti e voltei correndo para o palco.

_**Continua no proximo capitulo!**_

_**Aperte Next ok?**_


	23. Festival Parte 2

_**Festival Parte 2**_

_**PS: eu tive que postar dividido por causa do FF ¬¬ nao tava indo, porque o arquivo ao todo é de 37 paginas.**_

_**Mais pra compensar, postei os dois juntos, entao se nao for pedir de mais deixem reviews nos dois kkkkk'**_

...

O Miroku me viu e começou a tocar, os outros entenderam o sinal.

Entrei cantando a Give Your Heart a Break

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_**Now here we are, so close, yet so far**_

_**Haven't I passed the test.**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby im not like the rest**_

_No dia em que te conheci_

_Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava_

_Mas agora que eu entendo você_

_Eu sei que medo é o que realmente era_

_Agora estamos aqui, tão perto e ainda tão longe_

_Ainda não passei no teste_

_Quando você vai perceber_

_Querido, eu não sou como o resto_

Cantei o refrao, com emoçao.

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**Theres just one night to live**_

_**And theres no time to wait (to wait)**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break**_

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Eu acho que poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma noite para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar (para esperar)_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_**Oh Yeah Yeah! **_

_**On Sunday, you went home alone,**_

_**There was tears in your eyes,**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love,**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours if we want it,**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand,**_

_**Theres no turn back now**_

_**Maybe try to understand**_

_No domingo, você foi para casa sozinho_

_Havia lágrimas em seus olhos_

_Eu liguei para o seu celular, meu amor_

_Mas você não atendeu_

_O mundo pode ser nosso se quisermos_

_Podemos tomá-lo se você pegar a minha mão_

_Não há volta agora_

_Tente talvez entender_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**Theres just one night to live**_

_**And theres no time to wait (to wait)**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,**_

_**Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break**_

_**Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Eu acho que poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma noite para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar (para esperar)_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Você pode aguentar tanto, uma pausa ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração._

_**Oh Yeah Yeah! **_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**Then our hearts beat as one,**_

_**But you slip out of my finger tips**_

_**Everytime you run**_

_Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus_

_Os nossos corações batem como um só_

_Mas você escorrega dos meus dedos_

_Toda vez você corre_

_**on't wanna break your heart,**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break,**_

_**I know you're scared is wrong,**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**Theres just one night to live,**_

_**And theres no time to wait (to wait)**_

_**So let me give your heart a break,**_

_**'cause you've been hurt before,**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away,**_

_**Some things you can't disguise**_

_**Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)**_

_**So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,**_

_**Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**(i will give you)**_

_Não quero partir o seu coração_

_Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração_

_Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado_

_Eu acho que poderia cometer um erro_

_Só temos uma noite para viver_

_E não temos tempo para esperar (para esperar)_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração_

_Há algo acontecendo,_

_Posso ver nos seus olhos_

_Você tenta afastar aquele sorriso_

_Isso você não pode disfarçar_

_Não quero partir seu coração, eu posso aliviar a dor (a dor)_

_Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_Você pode aguentar tanto, uma pausa ao seu coração_

_Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_(Eu vou lhe dar)_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you never fall in love**_

_No dia em que te conheci_

_Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava_

_**Todos **_aplaudiram, inclusive os jurados.

- Bem, antes de voce cantar a proxima musica, eu gostaria de dizer algo - disse a Jurada.

- Sim? - perguntei insegura.

- Voce é a mesma pessoa? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Claro que sou - falei - porque?

- Porque alem da roupa, o seu modo de Cantar, o modo em que voce se expressa na musica é totalmente diferente - falou ela - É como se voce tivesse mudado, completamente.

- E isso é bom? - perguntei mais insegura ainda.

- É mais que bom - respondeu ela - desse jeito nos conseguimos sentir, a musica não somente pelas palavras.

- Obrigada - falei

Ela assentiu e a plateia ficou em silencio.

A Produçao pegou dois bancos e a minha guitarra, linda e maravilhosa.

Peguei a guitarra e me sentei em um dos bancos.O Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado com a guitarra dele.

- É tudo no improviso não é? - perguntei pra ele sorrindo

- É - disse ele - e ta anoitecendo - completou

- Que irônico - falei rindo

_**APELO DA AUTORA, OK ISSO JÁ TA VIRANDO MODA! MAIS LEIAM A TRADUÇAO U.U E AS PARTES ESCRITAS POR MIM OK? NÃO PULEM, SE NÃO VAO FICAR SEM ENTENDER U.U BEIJO.**_

_**Two Is Better Than One**_

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life**_

_**And I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"**_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_Eu me lembro do que você vestiu no nosso primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou em minha vida_

_E eu pensei: "Hey, sabe, isso poderia ser alguma coisa"._

_Porque tudo o que você faz e palavras que você diz_

_Você sabe que tudo isso me deixa sem ar_

_E agora eu fui deixado sem nada._

_**(OS DOIS)**_

_**o maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Então, talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você._

_E talvez dois seja melhor do que um._

_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida ._

_E você já me pegou definhando._

_E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um._

Olhei pra ele e sorri, ele devolveu o sorriso e entao comecei a cantar.

_**(Kagome)**_

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's ok**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

_Lembro-me de cada olhar ao seu rosto_

_O seu jeito de revirar os olhos, o seu sabor_

_Você torna difícil respirar_

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vou longe_

_Penso em você e tudo fica bem_

_Agora finalmente eu estou acreditando_

Me levantei, levando a guitarra junto comigo.O Inuyasha fez o mesmo, entao agora estamos nos dois cantando em pé e sorrindo.

A Iluminaçao esta de mais, so que agora esta anoitecendo, o ceu já esta bem escuro e eu to vendo algumas nuvens ali.

_**(OS DOIS)**_

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_Talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você._

_E talvez dois seja melhor do que um._

_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida ._

_E você já me pegou definhando._

_E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um._

_**Yeah, yeah **_

Droga começou a chover, mais mesmo assim continuamos cantando olhando um para o outro e sorrindo.

_**(Inuyasha)**_

_**I remember what you wore in our first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, hey...**_

_Eu me lembro de como você estava em nosso primeiro dia_

_Você entrou em minha vida e eu pensei: 'Hey'..._

Um Monte de papeizinhos prateados começaram a cair, junto com a chuva a plateia ia ao delirio, gritando "SHIKON, SHIKON''

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_Talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você._

_E talvez dois seja melhor do que um._

_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida ._

_E você já me pegou definhando._

_E eu estou pensando_

_**Oooh I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all is said and done**_

_**And two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_Oooh eu não posso viver sem você_

_Porque amor dois é melhor do que um_

_Temos muito tempo para desvendar o resto da minha vida_

_Mas eu descobrirei com você tudo que disse e fiz_

_E dois é melhor do que um_

_Dois é melhor do que um_

Nos olhavamos intensamente e por instinto acabei abraçando o Inuyasha que retribuiu.

- Te amo - falei sentindo as gotas de chuva molhando o meu rosto.

- Te amo mais - disse ele me dando um selinho.

Chorei, chorei de felicidade, por estar ali.

Me separei do Inuyasha e olhei para os Juizes.

- Adorei - disse um homem moreno dos olhos verdes - Senti a firmeza com que voces cantaram, como se cantassem um para o outro.

- A Banda é completamente perfeita - disse a mesma jurada que tinha me perguntado se eu era eu - a sincronia, o modo de como vocês cantam, uma coisa complementa a outra.

- Obrigada - falei sorrindo.

- Eu achei perfeito - disse o ultimo jurado - voces realmente tem um enorme talento.

- Obrigado - disse o Inuyasha.

- Eu quero propor um desafio a voces - disse a jurada

- Pode mandar - falei

- Kagome, voce vai ter que cantar somente com a guitarra - disse ela

- Ok - falei - o que vocês acham? - perguntei aos outros.

- Voce vai tirar de letra - disse a Sango

- Muito mais que isso - falou o Sesshomaru.

Assenti e perguntei novamente aos jurados.

- Qual Musica? - perguntei

- Hum.. - respondeu a jurada - que tal Na sua estante?

- Pitty? - perguntei

- Isso, já que você cantou um pedaço de semana que vem - disse ela dando ombros

Comecei a tocar e a cantar.

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**_

_**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**_

_**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**_

_**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

_**Você está saindo da minha vida**_

_**E parece que vai demorar**_

_**Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias**_

_**Cê acha que eu sou louca**_

_**Mas tudo vai se encaixar **_

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia **_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu **_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu **_

_**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**_

_**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**_

_**E mesmo que nada funcione**_

_**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**_

_**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça**_

_**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante **_

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia **_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres e outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu **_

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**_

_**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você**_

_**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se**_

_**curam (não)**_

_**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar **_

Terminei de tocar e todos aplaudiram.

- Obrigada - falei - e entao, qual foi o proposito do desafio?

- Decidir se voces seriam a banda vencedora - disse ela.

Gelei. E percebi que os meus amigos tambem ficaram do mesmo modo que eu.

- Voces nos fizeram um teste? - perguntou a Rin - sem avisar.

- Exato - respondeu o jurado de olhos verdes.

- E se eu tivesse errado? - perguntei

- Mais não errou - disse a jurada - entao não importa.

- Feh! - murmurou o Inuyasha.

- Esta mais que claro, que nos já escolhemos a nossa banda - continuou a jurada.

- Entao diga! - falou Miroku

- A Banda que representa o colegio Shikon No Tama venceu - disse ela - Por desempenho, musicas originais, estilo, criatividade nas roupas, conjunto e determinaçao.

A Plateia foi ao delirio, claro que tirando as pessoas das outras escolas, que ao todo eram umas 1 MIL de 8 MIL.

- somos fodas! - falei pulando junto com os outros e so pra constar ainda tava chovendo.

- Kelly, Ayame, Kouga - falei correndo ate os bastidores e os puxando em um abraço - Obrigada, Obrigada mesmo.

- Por nada - disseram eles pulando junto comigo

- Vamos para casa - disse o Inuyasha passando o braço pela minha cintura.

- e de lá rumo a festa na escola - disse a Sango abraçada ao Miroku.

Me virei e dei um belo beijo e bem demorado no MEU namorado.

Naquele momento eu percebi que aquela promessa, havia sido a melhor da minha vida.

Conheci amigos não tão perfeitos.

Entrei em uma banda de mais.

Percebi que Eu odeio meus amigos.

Mais ao mesmo tempo que os amo de mais.

Tenho que juntar a Ayame com o Kouga, afinal os dois fazem um belo casal e estão se dando muito bem.

Tenho que arrumar um par pra Kelly e outro para o Zack.

Afinal eu tenho que ter muitos e muitos amigos.

Tenho que pedir aos meninos para Lavarem o meu carro e tenho que afinal a minha guitarra.

Afinal eu sou uma Louca, Problematica, Ironica as vezes, Muito vingativa, Uma pessoa que tem os melhores e os piores momentos do mundo, Uma viciada de carteirinha por carros, principalmente por Gallardos, amo guitarras e...

Ah Acabei de me lembrar, tenho que escrever o que aconteceu hoje no meu diario, afinal meus filhos irao le-lo.

E tem que estar completo.

- Obrigada pessoal - falei do nada enquanto iamos para o estacionamento.

- Pelo que? - perguntou o Sesshomaru.

- Por me darem essa chance - falei sorrindo

- Kagome nos não estariamos aqui sem voce - disse o Miroku

- Voce deu a uma serie de acontecimentos - disse a Rin

- Tudo culpa de uma promessa - falei junto com a Sango.

- E eu agradeço por essa promessa, ter sido feita - disse o Inuyasha

- Quem não agradeçe? - falei ironicamente.

Todos riram.

É finanalmente eu achei o meu lugar...

E Estou muito satisfeita com isso.

_**OK não é hora de chorar, não ainda.**_

_**VAMOS PESSOAS, ME DEIXEM REVIEWS .**_

_**HÁ E PODEM ME FAZER UMA PERGUNTA PARA QUALQUER PERSONAGEM, QUE ELE MESMO RESPONDERÁ KKK' **_

_**SEM MAIS NADA A DIZER! VAMOS AS REVIEWS:**_

_**DH: **__Eu sei que no fundo voce ainda odeia o Zack kkkk' que bom que gostou do episodio! e esse o que achou? ah no proximo post que talvez vai ser semana que vem, rebelde já vai para os completos ok? o proximo vai ser o epilogo. __**ABRAÇOS **__Miroku ¬¬""_

_**Srt. Higurashi : **__Obrigada *-* quero ler logo a sua kkk Kissus;*_

_**LIKEHANYOU: **__Todas nos ~CRY é consegui comprir a minha kkk' Tinha que comemorar a melhora não é? __**Do Melhor modo.**__ Voce já sabe quem é ¬¬ Ta acabando, so que ainda tem o epilogo ne? kkk' __**Nem aprontamos nada, somos santos.**__Nem criancinha acredita nesse ai! Nem seii sobre o livro, ainda tenho duvidas kkkk Ela acabou com a Kikyou kkk Muito lindo kkk ah semana que vem eu posto, assim espero e a fic já vai para os complete ok? Kissus ;*_

_**PESSOAS PENULTIMO CAPITULO ~CRY**_

_**ME DEIXEM UMA REVIEW PRA DIZER QUE LERAM OKS?**_

_**KISSUS E ATE O PROXIMO POST**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	24. Epilogo!

_**Epilogo!**_

_**E é com lagrimas nos olhos, um aperto no coração.**_

_**Que eu lhes apresento o nosso querido Epilogo...**_

Ok.

Vou contar a vocês, os acontecimentos mais eu espero...

Quando estávamos chegando perto do carro, um cara chamado Hakudoshi nos abordou...

_**Flash Back:**_

_- Voces são os representantes da Shikon, não são? - perguntou ele_

_- Somos sim. - respondeu a Rin - porque?_

_- Bem, eu sou empresario e gostaria muito de poder empresariar voces! - disse ele inseguro._

_- Com uma condiçao! - falei_

_- Qual? - perguntou ele _

_- Que voce divida o cargo com a nossa acessora, Kelly - disse a Sango._

_- Por mim tudo bem! - disse ele disposto._

_- Kelly? - chamou o Sesshomaru - O que acha?_

_- Por mim tudo bem! - disse ela sorrindo._

_Hakudoshi ficou meio vermelho, so que sorriu de volta._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

É o Hakudoshi é o nosso ? acho melhor que não.

Ele começou a namorar com a Kelly 3 meses depois e se casaram 2 anos depois.

_**Hoje em dia eles tem uma filha chamada Akemi, que tem 15 anos.**_

E adivinhem quem são os padrinhos?

Acertou quem disse que sou eu e o Zack.

_**Flash Back:**_

_- Kagome e Zack serao os padrinhos - disse a Kelly decidida._

_- Mais porque não a Rin e o Sesshomaru? - perguntou o Hakudoshi._

_- Porque eu quero a Kagome e o Zack! - disse ela - Vai tentar discutir? - perguntou ameaçadoramente._

_- Não - disse o Hakudoshi - Kagome e Zack, serao os padrinhos._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

A Ayame e o Kouga começaram a namorar do mesmo modo que a Sango e o em um armario por 2 Horas, nem me perguntei o que eles fizeram, porque eu me poupei de detalhes sórdidos.

Eles se casaram e tiveram uma princesa que tem 9 anos, chamada Emi.

Os padrinhos dela são a Sango e o Inuyasha.

Família bagunçada, eu sei...

_**Flash Back:**_

_- Vou fazer uma revoluçao! - disse a Ayame com um barrigao de 9 meses._

_- Que revoluçao? - perguntou a Sango_

_- Inuyasha e Sango, serao os padrinhos! - disse ela._

_Todos olharam para a Ayame como se ela fosse um alien._

_- Ayame, isso não é uma revoluçao! - falei_

_- Como não? - disse ela - o certo seria, ser voce e o Inuyasha ou a Sango e o Miroku._

_- E porque você não faz certo? - perguntou a Rin._

_- Porque, não quero doidos como padrinhos - disse ela rindo._

_So não dei uma resposta para a Ayame, porque ela estava gravida._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

Suspirei.

Velhos tempos...

Vamos lembrar do Pedido de casamento do Sesshomaru para a Rin...

_**Flash Back:**_

_O Sesshomaru estava andando de um lado para o outro._

_- Sesshomaru, para de ficar andando - falei irritada - ta me deixando tonta!_

_- Eu to nervoso! - disse ele - como eu vou fazer isso?_

_- Voce não espera que eu te ajude ne? - perguntei revirando os olhos._

_Ele me olhou como se tivesse tido uma ideia._

_- Eu e a minha boca grande - falei de mal grado._

_- Por favor? - pediu ele _

_- Ta né. - falei suspirando - Vou te ajudar._

_- Como? - perguntou ele_

_Me levantei e fui ate onde a Rin estava._

_- Rin-chan? - chamei ela._

_Percebi que o Sesshomaru havia ficado imovel._

_- Sim? - disse ela parando de ler o seu livro de romance._

_- O Sesshy, que falar uma coisa com voce. - falei calmamente_

_Ela se virou para o Sesshomaru e disse:_

_- O que voce quer me dizer? _

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

Ate aquele dia, eu ainda agi como cupido.

Sesshomaru e Rin casaram e tiveram dois filhos, Kaori e Satouru.

Kaori tem 14 anos, os olhos do Sesshomaru e o resto ela é identica a Rin.

Satouru tem 15 anos, e é a cara do Sesshomaru.

Sango e Miroku ficaram sendo os padrinhos da Satouru e eu e o Inuyasha ficamos sendo os padrinhos do Kaori.

Vamos a mim e a minha irma querida.

Ficamos noivas no mesmo dia.

_**Flash Back:**_

_- Idiotas! - disse a Sango se jogando na minha cama._

_- Imbecis - falei fazendo o mesmo que ela._

_O Inuyasha e o Miroku haviam saído 7:30 da manha e já eram 8:30 da NOITE e nada deles voltarem._

_- Eu vou mata-los - falou a Sango._

_Ficamos murmurando frases vingativas contra os meninos, ate que a Rin gritou._

_- Meninas, nos vamos sair, o jantar esta em cima da mesa._

_- Ok - gritamos de volta._

_Passamos mais 15 minutos la jogadas no quarto e entao decidimos descer para comer._

_- Porque as luzes estao apagadas? - perguntei estranhando._

_- Estranho - disse a Sango - Velas? - disse ela vendo a pequena iluminação na cozinha._

_- Ai é a Samara - falei assustada - ela saiu da TV e veio na cozinha buscar velas, pra ficar mais assustadora!_

_- Ou então a Blody Marry! - disse a Sango mais assustada._

_- Vamos lá Sango - falei - devagar..._

_Entramos na cozinha e não vimos nada de Samara e nem de Blody foi o Inuyasha e o Miroku sentados nas cadeiras, nos esperando._

_- O que ta acontecendo? - perguntei me sentando._

_- Queremos pedir uma coisa a voces - disse o Miroku._

_- Depende da coisa! - disse a Sango tambem se sentando._

_O Inuyasha revirou os olhos e disse:_

_- Kagome, voce quer se casar comigo? - perguntou._

_- Claro! - falei - adoro, como voce é direto._

_- E voce Sangozinha, quer se casar comigo? - perguntou o Miroku_

_- Claro - respondeu ela vendo o meu olhar._

_Os meninos tiraram de dentro de duas caixinhas, os aneis._

_As alianças eram banhadas em ouro e tinham um pequeno diamante no centro dela._

_O Inuyasha colocou a aliança no meu dedo e eu fiz o mesmo com ele._

_A Sango e o Miroku fizeram o mesmo._

_- Mas agora teremos a nossa vingança! - falei olhando para a Sango e para os pratos de comida em cima da mesa._

_- Que vingança? - perguntaram eles._

_- GUERRA DE COMIDA! - respondemos juntas e já jogando a comida na cara deles._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

É não tivemos um pedido de casamento normal, muito menos a comemoração.

2 Meses depois nos casamos.

Zack, Hana ( a mulher dele), Ayame e Kouga, Rin e Sesshomaru e Kelly e Hakudoshi foram os nossos padrinhos.

- Sayori, vai demorar muito? - perguntei para a minha filha de 15 anos que estava lendo o meu diario.

Sayori tinha os olhos do Inuyasha, e por incrivel que pareça tinha os cabelos loiros que tinham as raizes NATURAIS pretas.

Ela nasceu com os cabelos que ficou MUITO linda!

Continuando...

Lembra que eu disse que meus filhos iriam ler o meu diario?

Entao é isso mesmo, eu cumpri a minha que eu tive que escrever um monte de coisas para o diario ficar completo.

- Mae, nao acredito que você só descobriu que estava apaixonada pelo papai, quando viu ele beijando essa tal de Kikyou - disse ela surpresa.

- Eu tinha um bloqueio Sayori - falei suspirando e deitando no sofá.

- Ata - disse ela como se não acreditasse - o tio Miroku, era mesmo MUITO pervertido?

- MUITO! - respondi

Ela continuou lendo e eu estava quase dormindo quando ela voltou a falar:

- Como voce esquece seu aniversario, criatura! - disse ela perplexa.

- Eu não tenho boa memoria - expliquei - Nunca me lembro de nada, que não seja importante.

- Seu aniversario é importante - disse ela

- Não quando se tem 31 anos - falei dando ombros.

- Mae, você ta melhor do que muita menininha lá na minha escola - disse ela voltando a ler o diario.

- TIA! - gritou a Aya entrando dentro da minha casa junto com a Sango e o irmao.

Com o susto, eu acabei rolando do sofá e caindo com a cara no chao.

- Merda! - murmurei - porque isso acontece comigo?

- Oi Kagome - disse a minha irma passando por mim e se sentando no sofá.

- Muito obrigada, Sango por me ajudar a levantar - falei sarcástica.

Me levantei e me sentei ao lado da Sango.

Vi que a minha afilhada Aya, estava lendo o meu diário junto com a Sayori.

Aya era a cara da Sango! Tinha os olhos do Miroku, mais a cara da Sango.

Tinha 15 anos como Sayori.

- A onde estao os outros? - perguntou a Sango

- Inuyasha e Ichiro foram buscar a minha guitarra - falei suspirando.

Ichiro era o meu filho mais 16 anos e era a cara do Inuyasha.

Não tinha nadinha de nada de mim na aparencia.

Talvez tinha a minha personalidade forte, mais nada parecido comigo na aparencia.

Quando ele nasceu, eu fiquei determinada a fazer ele falar "MAMA" primeiro que "PAPA" e consegui.

So que ai o Inuyasha cismou que a Sayori falaria "PAPA" primeiro e não foi que ela falou?

- E aonde estao o Miroku e o Hiroki? - perguntei

- Ajudando na decoraçao do aniversario da Kaori - disse ela - Voce sabe, que a sua afilhada quer você lá não é?

- É - falei suspirando - e ainda por cima quer que eu cante!

- Quem mandou voce inventar aquela musica? - disse a Sango rindo

- Qual? - perguntei

- A musica que voce fez quando completamos 17 anos de carreira? - respondeu ela

- Rebelde? - perguntei

- é - disse ela suspirando

- Voces tambem vao tocar, não vao? - perguntei

- Vamos Kagome - disse ela.

Me deitei no colo da Sango e estava quase dormindo quando o Miroku, O Inuyasha, o Ichiro e o Hiroki chegaram.

- Minha mae ta dormindo? - perguntou o Ichiro.

- To quase - falei de olhos fechados.

- Entao acorda Tia - disse o Hiroki - já esta na hora de irmos para a festa.

- Nessa invençao de ser madrinha, eu que perdi sono - falei me levantando.

- Pare de ser tao reclamona - disse o Inuyasha brincando - Trouxemos a sua guitarra.

- Eu sei que voce me ama - falei dando um selinho nele.

- Mais eu amo mais - disse o Ichiro me abraçando.

- Hey Moleque, essa aqui é minha - falou o Inuyasha brincando com o meu filho.

- Muito mais minha - disse o Ichiro.

- Eu sou mais minha ok? - falei brincando.

- Nada de Ok. - disseram os dois juntos.

- Eu vou me arrumar - falei suspirando.

Entrei no meu quarto e peguei uma calça jeans preta e um tomara que caia branco.

Entrei dentro do banheiro e tomei um banho lavando os cabelos.

Me sequei e sai do banheiro.

Vesti as minhas peças intimas e depois a minha roupa, coloquei um salto alto preto e fiz uma maquiagem basica.

Passei Baby liss deixando os meus cabelos meio ondulados.

- Estou pronta - falei sozinha.

- Ate que dessa vez foi rapido - disse o Inuyasha entrando no meu quarto.

Ele já estava grande novidade.

- Vamos logo - falei puxando ele pela mao.

Sayori tambem estava pronta.

- Olha como a minha filha ta uma gata - falei.

- Olha como a minha mae ta gatona - disse ela rindo.

Fomos para a festa da Kaori, que seria na casa deles.

Quando chegamos lá vimos que a Rin não tinha deixado de fazer um bom trabalho.

- Madrinha! - gritou a pequena Akemi vindo correndo na minha direçao.

- Minha linda - falei a abraçando.

Akemi tinha os cabelos da Kelly e os olhos do Hakudoshi.

Tinha a minha personalidade.

Como se isso importasse alguma coisa.

- Esta ali - disse ela apontando para a mae que estava conversando com Rin.

Caminhei ate onde as duas estavam e disse:

- Fala familia! - falei "discretamente''.

- Como sempre, muito discreta! - disse a Kelly rindo e me abraçando.

- Eu sou discreta - falei rindo - Oi Rin! - falei me dirigindo a esta e a abraçando.

- Oi Ka - disse ela retribuindo o meu abraço - a Kaori esta doidinha atras de voce.

- Serio? - perguntei - ela esta completando 15 anos, não é?

- É sim - disse a Rin suspirando - so que ela esta muito nervosa!

- Novidade - falei rindo - vamos atras dela! - acrescentei

Comecei a caminhar por entre as pessoas e entre dentro da casa.

Subi as escadas e entrei dentro do quarto da Kaori.

Ela estava lá dentro sentada na cama e olhava pela janela.

- Menina, voce vai me fazer tocar - falei sorrindo e me sentando na cama - entao mude essa cara.

- Madrinha - disse ela me abraçando - estou tao nervosa!

- Voce vai conseguir dançar valsa - falei retribuindo o abraço - e se não conseguir, seu pai vai estar lá.

- Obrigada - disse ela - não sei porque sou tao nervosa, nas horas em que tenho que dizer alguma coisa ou fazer.

- Seu pai era assim - falei piscando - so não deixe ele saber, que eu te contei isso ok?

- Ok - disse ela - vamos para aquela festa.

- Esse é o espirito - falei rindo.

Caminhamos conversando ate a area a onde estava sendo realizada a festa.

- Seu pai esta tentando, dar atenção aos repórteres - falei rindo.

- Ele nunca foi bom nisso - disse ela também rindo.

- Vamos sair daqui, antes que sobre pra gente - falei arrastando ela para outro lado.

- Tarde de mais - disse ela parando.

Olhei pra frente e vi um monte de repórteres vindo na nossa direção.

- O que a gente faz? - perguntou ela.

- Sorria e acene - falei acenando

- A onde voce aprendeu isso? - perguntou a Kaori.

- Madagascar - respondi - com os Pinguins de Madagascar.

Os reportes chegaram e começaram a tirar varias fotos e eu e a Kaori começamos a tentar sair do meio da aglomeração.

- Kagome, como voce se sente parecendo uma adolescente? - perguntou um dos reporteres.

- Eu não pareço uma adolescente - falei - pareço? - perguntei para Kaori.

- Tia, eu realmente não tenho como te responder. - disse ela baixinho.

- Voce pretende ter mais algum filho Kagome? - perguntou a outra reporter.

- Não sei - respondi meio sem jeito - Deus é quem sabe.

- Kagome... - começou um reporter.

Peguei no braço da Kaori o mais delicadamente e sai andando ate onde os outros estavam.

- Saída triunfal! - disse o Satouru, o irmao mais velho da Kaori.

Nem preciso dizer que ele é a cara do Sesshomaru não é?

- Sou muito boa em saídas triunfais - falei rindo.

- Hey Higurashi! - gritou uma voz conhecida - se voce não me reconhecer, eu quebro a sua guitarra.

- Com mais de 15 anos de amizade, voce acha que eu não vou te reconhecer?Zack? - falei me virando e dando um abraço bem apertado nele.

- Como vai a doida, mais varrida que eu conheço? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Fugindo dos paparazzi, como um jaguar - falei rindo.

- Kagome! - disse a Hana me abraçando.

- Ola! - falei retribuindo o abraço.

- Vamos cantar ne tia? - perguntou o Akira

Ele tinha os olhos verdes como o da Hana e os cabelos negros como o do Zack.

- Já que voces insitem - falei - Voce, Voce e voce - falei apontando para a Rin, a Sango e o Sesshomaru

- Sim? - disseram eles

- Vamos para o palco, agora!

- Ta ne! - disseram eles.

Enquanto iamos em direçao ao palco, arrastei o Miroku e o Inuyasha com a ajuda da Sango.

- O que pretende fazer criatura? - perguntou ele

- Esse é o amor, que voce tem por mim - falei dando ombros - Vamos cantar!

- Sabia que ia sobrar pra gente! - disse ele

- Entao se posicione logo! - falei

Os repórteres e os convidados estavam prestando atençao.

- Bem, vamos dedicar essa musica a minha queria Kaori, que esta completando os seus 15 anos de vida! Palmas pra ela gente! - falei sorrindo.

Todos bateram palmas.

- Essa musica foi composta por TODOS nós, em homenagem a nossa adolescência, sobre a nossa personalidade e bem, não sei mais o que falar.

_**Rebelde**_

_**Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás**_

_**Mi padre grita otra vez**_

_**Que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz**_

_**Con mi manera de ser.**_

_Meu pensamento vai até onde você está_

_Meu pai me chama outra vez_

_Como viver o meu futuro em paz?_

_Com o meu jeito de ser_

- Ka, voce me promete uma coisa ? - a Sango me perguntou

- O que? - perguntei meio desconfiada.

- Me promete que vai fazer o ultimo ano comigo? - perguntou ela com os olhos pidões.

- Mais eu vou estar na Itália, Sango! - falei

- Eu sei, por isso você vai vir morar em um apartamento junto comigo e outras pessoas, promete Vai? - Falou ela novamente me balançando.

- Ta Sango, eu prometo - Falei suspirando e levantando a mão direita - eu prometo! - repeti.

_**Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí**_

_**Cierro los ojos y ja estoy pensando en ti.**_

_Se nada escuto, estou tão longe daqui_

_Se fecho os olhos, já estou pensando em ti_

-Ai, eles bem que podiam deixar a gente arrumar a sala né? - falei como quem não quer nada .

- Vai se acostumando! - disse ele sorrindo. SERIO, O SORRISO DELE É LINDO - Eles sempre me colocam pra fazer as coisas que eles não querem fazer!

- Serio? - por essa eu realmente não esperava - por que?

- Por causa que, eles armam um jeitinho, de me colocar pra fazer as coisas que eles não querem fazer! por causa que eu "era " sozinho. - disse ele olhando pra mim

- Era?- perguntei confusa

- Agora pelo que vejo, "voce" é a minha dupla - disse rindo - vamos sempre fazer as coisas juntos ta? - Completou.

-Ok - Falei entrando na brincadeira - parceiro!

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando no sigo a los demás**_

_**Si soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar**_

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando no pienso igual que ayer**_

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando me juego hasta la piel**_

_**Si soy rebelde**_

_**Es que quizás nadie me conoce bien.**_

_E sou rebelde..._

_Quando não sigo os demais_

_E sou rebelde..._

_Quando te quero até com raiva_

_E sou rebelde..._

_Quando não penso igual a ontem_

_E sou rebelde..._

_Quando me jogo sem pensar_

_E sou rebelde..._

_E que talvez ninguém me conheça bem_

- Vejo que a novata se enturmou. - disse kikyo me olhando com um ar de superior.

Eu me irritei logo com a primeira frase a minha raiva não foi nada, comparada com o que eu senti quando as outras duas falaram:

- É, mais logo vai se tocar que o lugar dela não é com a gente! - disse kagura

- Nunca vai ser - disse yura

QUEM ELAS PENSAM QUE SAO? AS RAINHAS DO EGITO ?

MEU SANGUE FERVEU !

- Escuta aqui tenho 3 coisas pra vocês - comecei - 1ºNunca falem de min como se eu nao estivesse aqui.2º Meu nome não é "novata".3º vocês, sao um bando de patys metidas, que se acham as rainhas, ok? vocês podem ate ser ricas, coisa que todos aqui são, mais escuta uma coisa tem muita gente aqui melhor que você se deixam pisar por pessoinhas mesquinhas exatamente como vocês, mas escuta uma coisa eu não sou assim não, ta? - perguntei olhando pra elas

- Voce deve ser pior ! - disse Kikyo - eles pelo menos sabem o lugar deles, mas você precisa de ajuda pra se achar ! - completou

- Escuta aqui " O RAINHA DO BARRO ", eu não preciso de ajuda, muito menos a sua - realmente estou nervosa, mais sorri internamente ao ver a cara dela com o novo apelido - Bom se desse eu te ajudaria a se afundar, mas pelo que vejo você já faz isso sozinha !- Assim que falei isso, fui ate o fundo da sala e me sentei em uma , a sala toda estava olhando a pequena confusao. Já comecei o ano com o pé direito.

_**Alguno de estos días voy a escapar**_

_**Para jugarme todo por un sueño**_

_**Todo en la vida es a perder o ganar**_

_**Hay que apostar, hay que apostar sin miedo**_

_**No importa mucho lo que digan de mí,**_

_**Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.**_

_Um dia desses ainda vou me mandar_

_Atrás, quem sabe, do primeiro sonho_

_Tudo na vida é perder ou ganhar_

_Tem que apostar, tem que apostar sem medo_

_Não importa muito o que dizem de mim_

_Se fecho os olhos, já estou pensando em ti_

Nesse momento eu gelei, será que é o Inuyasha e a Kikyou?

Decidi tirar isso a limpo. Me dirigi em direção a saída da boate, que ficava meio longe da onde nos estávamos e la eu vi a cena .

O Inuyasha se agarrando com a kikyou em um canto, Não sei por que mais aquilo me deu um aperto no coração e as lagrimas foram se formando no meu rosto , parecia que toda a felicidade que eu tinha a algumas horas atrás nunca haviam existido.

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando no sigo a los demás**_

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar**_

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando no pienso igual que ayer**_

_**Y soy rebelde**_

_**Cuando me juego hasta la piel**_

_**Si soy rebelde, es que quizás...**_

_E sou rebelde_

_Quando não sigo os demais_

_E sou rebelde_

_Quando te quero até com raiva_

_E sou rebelde_

_Quando não penso igual á ontem_

_E sou rebelde_

_Quando me jogo sem pensar_

_E sou rebelde e que talvez..._

-Ka, eu acho que aqui ninguém nunca vai nos encontrar!- disse Miroku

-tem certeza? - perguntei

-claro!

- Mas o Sesshy e o Inu tem faros aguçados! - falei como se fosse obvio

- Mas o cheiro da arvore vai confundir eles! - falou o Miroku espertamente.

- Verdade.

Então começamos a comer os chocolates escondidos, ate que a Rin grita:

- Ali estão eles !- disse ela apontando pra arvore

_E na correria de tentar sair da arvore eu e o Miroku acabos nos desequilibrando e caimos de cara no chao e isso rendeu muitas risadas._

Terminamos a musica e começamos uma outra.

_**Santa No Soy - RBD **_

_**No soy mujer de las que creen**_

_**Que entienden lo que es sentirse bien o mal**_

_**Nunca tendre las palabras que te digan cosas sin lastimarte**_

_**Sé que no es fácil**_

_**Hacer lo que quiero sin importarme**_

_**Puedes ser parte de mí**_

_**Déjame ir o será muy tarde**_

_Não sou mulher das que acreditam_

_Que entendem o que é sentir-se bem ou mal_

_Nunca terei palavras que te digam coisas sem te machucar._

_Sei que não é facil_

_Fazer o que quero sem me importar_

_Pode ser parte de mim_

_Me deixe ir ou será muito tarde_

Nos estávamos passando pano na cozinha, enquanto a Rin estava cozinhando uma calda de bolo e lavando a louça quando escutamos um grito do Miroku.

- AHHHH!- Grita ele de algum canto na sala.

- Que isso? - perguntou a Rin assustada.

- Acho que é o Miroku! - respondeu a Sango sem se importar.

- Será? - falei meio desconfiada.

Então eu vi Miroku, vindo correndo em direção a cozinha e o piso esta completamente molhado.

- MIROKU, NAO! - Gritei, mais foi tarde de mais.

Ele escorregou no piso molhado, bateu o cotovelo na panela e a testa no chão.

_**No te pido perdón**_

_**Pues sé que fue tu error**_

_**Ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir…**_

_Não te peço perdão_

_Pois sei que foi seu erro_

_Ama-me, deixa-me, procura-me, mas deixa-me seguir_

Quando eu ia responder que sim a musica Monster do Paramore toca e eu automaticamente atendo deixando o Inu no vacuo.

- Alo? - pergunto

- Kagome Higurashi - falou uma voz muito conhecida da minha pessoa.

Meu coração parou. Eu ainda não acredito.

- ZACK?- GRITO

- Eu mesmo - disse ele rindo - saudades?

- Tava pensando em você, ontem - respondi sorrindo

- Que bom saber que, eu sou o dono dos seus pensamentos - disse ele com um tom de pessoa convencida na voz.

- É sim -falei sorrindo mais ainda e notando que TODOS estavam prestando atenção na minha conversa .

- Ow assim você me mata -disse ele rindo

- Mato? mato, mesmo -falei rindo

- Bem, vou te falar o motivo pra mim ter te ligado! - disse ele rindo mais ainda

- Ah e tem que ter motivo ne? -falei me fingindo de seria .

- Tem - respondeu ele

- O QUE? -falei quase caindo pra trás

- Brincadeira - falou ele - Ka que horas você sai da escola?

- porque? -perguntei desconfiada

- Ta achando que eu vou te sequestrar é? - disse ele perplexo

- Claro - respondi - tudo que vem de você é perigoso!

- Vai falar ou não?-perguntou ele impaciente

- Ta - cedi - 12:30 por que?

- Vou te buscar! - disse ele decidido

- Me BUSCAR? - perguntei - você ta em TOKYO?

- Sim - respondeu ele - e a Kelly também !

- Eu não acredito! -falei animada - vocês vão ficar quantos dias?

- 2 dias - respondeu ele - depois de amanha vamos embora!

- Então vamos sair?- perguntei sorrindo mais do que seria possível

- É, espere só te dou um toque - disse ele convencido - qual é o seu carro?

-uma Lamborghini Gallardo, amarela - falei - é a única aqui!

- Chamativa ne? - perguntou ele rindo

- Você sabe, sou perigosa! - fiz pose de convencida, como se ele pudesse ver.

- Ok, Ka - disse ele - vou te buscar na minha Ferrari...

- Tudo bem ! -falei - Mais depois da tarde, você me leva em casa eu me troco de roupa, ai a gente vai ta?

- Por mim, tudo bem -disse ele e eu quase pude imaginar ele levantando as mãos - tchau amore ate daqui a pouco!

- Ok, bye, bye Love of my Life - falei sorrindo e desligando o telefone .

_**Y dónde queda la parte de mí**_

_**Que nunca sabe hacia donde ir**_

_**Si me equivoco, solo ámame, déjame búscame**_

_**Quédate, hasta que regrese a ti**_

_**Y dónde queda la parte de mí**_

_**Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti**_

_**No me entiendas, solo ámame, déjame, búscame**_

_**Quédate, porque santa nunca fui**_

_E onde fica a parte de mim_

_Que nunca sabe até onde ir?_

_Se me engano, só me ame, me deixe, me procure_

_Fique, até que volte para você_

_E onde fica a parte de mim_

_Que nunca deu o coração por você?_

_Não me entenda, só me ame, me deixe, me procure,_

_Fique, porque santa nunca fui_

- ãh.. Kagome eu... - começou ele

- Voce? - falei

- eu... - ele ia dizer alguma coisa só que o Miroku entrou correndo no meu quarto

- KAGOME! - correu ele quase parando em cima de mim

- O que foi, CRIATURA? -Falei

- A Sango... - disse ele

- O QUE TEM A SANGO? - Pergunto já me levantando da cama em um pulo

- Ela ta compondo - disse ele

- O meu Deus ! - falei correndo em direçao as escadas - ela NUNCA compõe.

Claro que eu corri ate as escadas, só que eu também tive a 'brilhante' ideia de descer as escadas correndo e o que aconteceu? quem disse que eu sai rolando escada a baixo ACERTOU!

Minha sorte foi que a Sango estava tao entretida com o teclado e nem percebeu que eu tinha caido.

- Ow bosta! - murmurei me levantando

_**No soy mujer, de las que ven y juzgan todo tan solo con mirar**_

_**No soy igual que las demás**_

_**Que quieren las cosas que no les puedes dar**_

_**Ven y ayúdame a sentir**_

_**Que no necesito ya de nadie**_

_**Más y así, no me mate la verdad**_

_**Pues no soy igual, pero santa nunca fui**_

_Não sou mulher das que vêem e julgam tudo só com um olhar_

_Não sou igual que as demais_

_Que querem as coisas que não as podem dar_

_Vem ajuda-me a sentir_

_Que não preciso de nada a mais_

_E assim, não me mate, a verdade_

_Pois não sou igual, mas santa nunca fui_

- Ola, Kagome - disse ele

- Oi - falei não entendendo nada

- Eu vou cantar uma musica que eu mesmo compus - disse ele sorrindo - Ela é pra uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida, essa garota no primeiro dia de convivência me mostrou a voz linda que ela tem , a garra e força de vontade, me mostrou que não atura pessoas fúteis, me ensinou que na vida temos sempre escolhas certas e erradas mesmo que essa não tenha sido a sua intenção, ela sabe ser fria na medida certa, também tem um gênio forte bem mais forte que o da própria irmã, ela é a 'garota' que ama tocar guitarra, adora comer chocolate mesmo que lhe faça mal, procura sempre divertir a todos mesmo que esteja sofrendo e faz o máximo possível para não demonstrar isso, é gentil com as pessoas e irritante com os amigos, mesmo que esse irritante seja legal, ela é a pessoa que não faz questão de agradar os outros, ela so pensa em agradar a si mesma entre outras e outras coisas mas que estao na cançao.

_**No te pido perdón**_

_**Pues sé que fue tu error**_

_**Ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir**_

_Não te peço perdão_

_Pois sei que foi teu erro_

_Ama-me, deixa-me, procura-me, mas deixa-me seguir_

- Kelly? - chamo assustada vendo a mesma misturando um monte de coisas no liquidificador.

- Eu? - disse ela

- Voce colocou o que ai dentro?

- Peixes, frutas podres, ovos e um monte de outras coisas... - disse ela colocando toda essa Mistura dentro de uma garrafinha branca.

- E o que eu vou falar se me pegarem com isso? - perguntei

- Diga que é um tipo de dieta que você criou - disse ela - fale qualquer coisa que convença. Você é boa nisso.

- Ok - falei mais animada - a Kikyou vai me pagar por ter me mandado para diretoria.

_**Y dónde queda la parte de mí**_

_**Que nunca sabes hacia donde ir**_

_**Si me equivoco, solo ámame, déjame búscame**_

_**Quédate, hasta que regrese a ti**_

_**Y dónde queda la parte de mí**_

_**Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti**_

_**No me entiendas, solo ámame, déjame, búscame**_

_**Quédate, porque santa nunca fui**_

_E onde fica a parte de mim_

_Que nunca sabe até onde ir?_

_Se me engano, só me ame, me deixe, me procure_

_Fique, até que volte para você_

_E onde fica a parte de mim_

_Que nunca deu o coração por você?_

_Não me entenda, só me ame, me deixe, me procure,_

_Fique, porque santa nunca fui_

Caminhamos por 5 minutos e já estávamos nos jardins das Rosas.

Me sentei em cima da minha bolsa e falei:

-Hey Sesshy como voce se apaixonou pela Rin?

-não sei-disse ele pensativo- acho que por que nos gostamos das mesmas coisas, que ficamos muito a vontade quando estamos juntos. Fora que eu sinto muito ciumes, de quando algum garoto pede pra ficar com ela e talz.

-é de fato alguns sintomas basicos do amor -falei rindo

-e voce como se apaixonou pelo Inuyasha?

Nessa hora eu engasguei com a propria saliva .

-anda fala logo -disse ele impaciente

-acho que eu já gostava do Inu desde quando eu o vi -falei pensativa -só que eu tinha tipo um bloqueio, sabe? e esse bloqueio só se desfez, quando eu vi ele beijando a Kikyou. Me senti muito mal, so que eu ainda não sei muito bem administrar esse sentimento sabe?

-por que?

-por que eu não sou apaixonável -falei dando ombros

-por que você acha isso?

-Sesshy eu não consigo demonstrar sentimentos, eu posso tar ali me matando de ciumes so que não demonstro.A pessoa tem que me conhecer bem pra saber como isso funciona, e as unicas pessoas que sabem disso ate agora é voce, a Kelly e o Zack.

-entendo -disse ele sorrindo fracamente - somos os frios !

-e os inteligentes so para nós mesmos -falei piscando

_**Santa no soy y no seré**_

_**Santa no soy**_

_Santa não sou e não serei_

_Santa não sou_

Todos aplaudiram e nos agradecemos.

- Estranho... - murmurei

- O que foi? - perguntou o Inuyasha

- Eu tive alguns Flash Backs - expliquei - e foram otimos.

- Entao, não tem porque se preocupar - disse ele sorrindo e me abraçando.

- Nunca precisei - falei lhe dando um beijo.

Comemoramos o resto da festa e saimos de lá 1:30 da manha.

O Caminho pra casa foi rapido e eu já estava quase dormindo no carro.

- Estou exausta - falei indo em direção as escadas.

Mas como acontecia a muito tempo atras e ainda acontece ate hoje eu tropecei no terceiro degrau e cai.

- Como alguem cai subindo as escadas? - perguntou a Sayori rindo.

- Eu sou essa pessoa! - falei me levantando e tambem rindo.

- Mamae, tem uma seria divida com a gravidade! - disse o Ichiro rindo.

- Ela é assim desde a adolescencia! - falou o Inuyasha.

- Ok família, eu vou tentar não cair mais - falei subindo as escadas com todo o cuidado.

Me joguei na minha cama e adormeci, como uma pedra.

- Mae, acorda! - falava o Ichiro me sacudindo.

- O que é? - perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Esqueceu que voce tem ensaio hoje? - perguntou ele ainda me sacudindo - o Jackotsu não vai gostar nada, se voce se atrasar.

- Droga! - murmurei me levantando - e a onde esta o seu pai?

- Na sala, jogando videogame com a Sayori - disse ele.

- Porque eu não posso ter uma familia normal? - falei brincando.

- Porque, se nos fossemos normais não teria graça - respondeu o meu filho.

- É, acho que realmente não teria graça - falei concordando.

- Vai logo tomar o seu banho - disse meu filho me puxando para o banheiro.

- Hey garoto, voce não me respeita não? - perguntei.

- Na medida do possivel - disse ele rindo.

- Eu sei que voce me ama! - falei convencida.

- Não mais, do que eu! - disse o Inuyasha me abraçando por tras.

- Seu pai tem razão! - falei rindo.

- Mas eu disse MAMA primeiro - disse o Ichiro convencido.

- Mas eu disse PAPA primeiro - disse a Sayori brotando do chao.

- Mas a Sayori disse" MAMA, TE AMO" primeiro - falei rindo.

- Isso é uma injustiça! - disse o Inuyasha brincalhao.

- Injustiça é eu ter que acordar cedo, pra ficar ensaiando - resmunguei.

Todos reviraram os olhos e me empurraram pra dentro do banheiro.

- Hey - reclamei.

- Mae tome logo seu banho! - disse o Ichiro.

- Vou separar a sua roupa! - disse a Sayori indo para o meu quarto.

Antes que o Inuyasha pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu falei:

- E voce vai preparar o café! - falei apontando pra ele.

- Droga! - disse ele sorrindo.

- E eu vou tomar banho! - falei fechando a porta na cara deles.

Minha nada normal vida.

Minha nada normal família.

Mas são esses doidos que me fazem feliz, apesar de saber que tudo isso se deve a uma simples promessa.

E querem saber de uma coisa?

Apesar de tudo o que eu passei, não me arrependi de NADA, das brigas com a Kikyou, que por falar nela ficamos amigas sabia?

Depois de 1 ANO de brigas e guerras nos decidimos fazer um acerto de PAZ e ele ate hoje existe.

É as coisas mudam não é mesmo?

Mas eu acho que a única coisa que não mudou, foi o meu genio forte, as idiotices que so vao piorando com o tempo e que irao passando de pai, pra filho e neto e bisneto... já deu pra entender!

O Miroku continua o mesmo, so que a Sango é o antidoto dele.

É cada porrada que ele recebe...

Eu compri o que havia dito, e criei um fã clube para o Miroku.

O Sesshomaru continua o mesmo e ainda é o meu melhor amigo.

A Rin, tentou e tentou muitas vezes, ate que conseguiu me ensinar a cozinhar.

A Kelly, apesar de estar casada, com uma filhinha e estar adulta, continua a mesma louca!

O Zack continua o mesmo garoto lindo, de olhos azuis e mesmo casado continua me chamando de amor da vida dele, so que a Hana nem liga pois sabe que entre nos so existe amizade.

A Sango é um caso serio, a mulher não muda de jeito nenhum, continua agressiva(brincadeirinha), é super ironica(ela me lembra alguem) e é a melhor irma do mundo, apesar de que sempre me faz cair.

O Inuyasha é o mesmo, idiota, lindo, burro e o amor da minha vida!

Eu xingo ele, mais o amo! vai entender...

_**Outro dia que vai!**_

_**Para recomeçar**_

_**Para amar uma vez mais**_

_**Outro dia que vai!**_

_**Para sonhar**_

_**Que cedo meu passado nunca mais voltará!**_

Isso é o certo, viver um dia de cada vez.

Por isso meus queridos e queridas, que acompanharam esse periodo da Minha Vida, aqui estou eu.

Kagome Higurashi, 31 anos.

Com 2 filhos.

Casada com Inuyasha Taisho.

So posso dizer isso, alem de dizer que tenho os melhores e os piores amigos do mundo.

Aqueles que te vem cair e dao risada.

Mais que se voce precisar, vao estar ao teu lado te apoiando.

Aqueles que te metem nas maiores enrascadas.

Mais que sempre vao estar ao teu lado pra te ajudar.

Que vao te fazer chorar...

Mais chorar de tanto dar risada.

Eles sempre vao te deixar sozinha, quando voce tiver que estar sozinha.

Mas sempre que possível, eles vão estar ao teu lado, em todos os momentos.

Amigos, piores e os melhores é esses são os meus.

Ficamos felizes, para sempre e sempre.

Ok, talvez não tao felizes, mais a minha historia para voces acaba aqui, espero que tenham curtido esse pequeno periodo de tempo comigo, assim como curti com voces!

Obrigada!

Kagome Higurashi.

_**~AUTORA COM LAGRIMAS NOS OLHOS~ PESSOAS, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO.**_

_**Rebelde FOI MUITO IMPORTANTE PRA MIM, ME AJUDOU A DESENVOLVER UM DOM QUE EU NEM SABIA QUE EXISTIA, FALEI COM PESSOAS SUPER LEGAIS, TIVE IDEIAS QUE ACABEI DESCARTANDO, VONTADE DE DEIXAR A FIC EM HIATUS, SO QUE VOCES ME FIZERAM CONTINUAR E AQUI ESTOU EU POSTANDO O ULTIMO CAPITULO, DESSA HISTORIA LOUCA KKK'**_

_**EXISTIRAM MOMENTOS EM QUE EU RIA SOZINHA, IMAGINANDO A PROXIMA CENA, IMAGINANDO COMO FAZER A KAGOME VIRAR ESSA LOUCA QUE É.**_

_**TENTEI E ME ESFORCEI AO MAXIMO QUE PUDE, AFINAL ESSA É A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC, CONSEGUI COMPLETA-LA TIVE 37 REVIEWS E 3.225 ACESSOS DESDE 01/09/2011, 4 MESES PARA SER COMPLETA É UMA ENORME EMOÇAO.**_

_**E BEM, AGRADEÇO A TODOS PELAS REVIEWS E PELAS VISITAS E COMO ULTIMO APELO, ME DEIXEM UMA REVIEW PRA DIZER QUE ACOMPANHARAM OK?**_

_**VAMOS RESPONDER OS ULTIMOS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**DH: **__Eu sabia U.U Voce virou vidente? kkk' Esse foi o ultimo capitulo ~CRY o que achou? __**Não deixo e nem vem com essa de garota, agora eu sou apenas da Sangozinha.**__ kkkk bem obrigada por acompanhar e nos vemos nas outras fics Kissus._

_**LikeHanyou: **__Sorte sua kkkk' Vou pensar (yn) que bom que gostou da Fanic *-* o que achou desse capitulo? invençao da Kelly, sorte delas que não derrubou na bolsa da Kagome. Somos duas que aman two is better than one *-* A Promessa ocasionou TUDO. Muito inesperado ne? Ela fez a missao ficar completa kkk' e saiba eu não tinha ideia de como fazer esse capitulo e entao simplismente veio na minha cabeça e eu escrevi n.n acho que foi por causa do seu comentario seilá. Enfim obrigada por acompanhar e espero ansiosamente o seu comentario ok? Kissus;*_

_**OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ AOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM, LERAM E NÃO DEIXARAM REVIEWS.**_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA.**_

_**KISSUS**_

_**E ATE ALGUM DIA XD**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


End file.
